Boy Meets Boy
by munchkinpandas
Summary: AU!Klaine. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are college fanboys who meet on Twitter because of their mutual adoration for David Levithan and his amazing books. Through their words, they quickly discover that they could be exactly what the other has been looking for. Some chapters include pictures, visit our profile for the link to our tumblr page if you would like to view these.
1. Chapter 1

AU!Klaine. Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are college fanboys who meet on twitter because of their mutual adoration for David Levithan and his amazing books. Through words they quickly discover that they each could be exactly what the other has been looking for.

(AN: The title of this fic is taken from David Levithan's book, Boy Meets Boy. If you haven't read this yet or any of his other fabulous books, hopefully this fic will inspire you to. This is also pretty unique as there are two of us writing, so you will be able to see both Kurt & Blaine's point of views. We hope you enjoy this as much as we are enjoying writing it. )

CHAPTER ONE

"Music is everywhere. It's in the air between us, waiting to be sung."

David Levithan, _How They Met, And Other Stories_

Blaine breathed a sigh of relief when he finally closed his apartment door. When you're a 21 year old guy with a pretty strong sexual stamina and a relatively hot boyfriend, getting distracted from what you're supposed to do turns into one of those everyday problems. But not today. Today, Blaine managed to pull himself away from his boyfriend's big, toned arms and told him they'd have to cancel their wall sex session. It was hard to convince Matthew that no, he wasn't joking but in the end, Matt let him go with the promise of a blowjob as a wake up call.

His shoes were kicked off the moment he walked in the apartment, his satchel found its place on the floor next to his denim jacket. When he finally took his place on the blue, ikea couch there were still five minutes until the Q & A he'd been looking forward to for so long. He logged into Twitter on his phone, iPad and notebook respectively. There is one thing you should know about Blaine. He never does things half way. When he's hungry, he finishes a Full House XL pizza by himself. When he studies, he doesn't stop until he sees the first light of the day with his trash full of empty coffee cups and energy drink cans. He cries his eyes out when he's upset a pint of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream by his side. And when he's interested in something or someone, it doesn't matter really, he gets crazy about it. There isn't one single Woody Allen movie that Blaine hasn't seen. He knows everything there is to know about him. He has every single copy of his films, every single movie poster. So yes. When Blaine deems something important enough, he becomes a devoted fanboy, a term he proudly uses for himself when it comes to David Levithan.

Blaine discovered David Levithan when he was a clueless freshman in high school. It isn't that thanks to him or his characters, Blaine came to terms with his sexuality. Oh, Blaine's known he had a thing for boys since he was an adorable, kindergarten student and made his first Valentine's Day card for another adorable kindergarten student who he used to call "dear" Tom. Unfortunately for him, Tom didn't find boys with Spider Man sweatpants as awesome as Blaine did. He was a more like girls in pretty dresses kind of boy. But that never stopped Blaine from admiring boys in Spider Man sweatpants. See, Spider Man here is a loose term. Blaine never stopped liking boys in sweatpants. But also just because Blaine didn't stop finding them pretty doesn't mean they started to like him back magically.

People around him never had a problem with his sweatpants obsession though. They are used to seeing two gay men walking hand in hand or two women sharing sweet, lady kisses in Chicago. It's not a San Fransisco maybe, but it allows you to be who you are without so much of a fuss.

No, homophobia, bullying, parent rejection... These weren't Blaine's problems. But that was the thing. Blaine didn't want to think that he had it good. He didn't want to have to appreciate the acceptance and tolerance he's been bestowed with. To him, no one should have to feel any gratitude for being allowed to be who they are. He wanted people to look at a gay couple and not to see a gay couple, but just two people in love. He didn't want to hear the annoying "awww" of his girlfriend's whenever he talks about how hot Ryan Gosling is. He hated when people said "See, you can even get married in 18 states now." Even. Maybe he was asking too much from a world that's all about labels but he'd like to see he wasn't the only one thinking that way. So that's where this tiny, genius man came to his rescue. Blaine felt like Christmas came early when he first saw the book _Boy Meets Boy _on the shelf of his favorite book store. The cover of the book wasn't anything special. Just a baby blue base with three litte heart shapes on it. But the title... The title was everything Blaine wanted.

Okay, maybe the book isn't a literary masterpiece. Maybe the author isn't as witty as Anthony Burgess or as popular as John Green. But his work stands out in its refusal to categorize gay characters and that was more than enough for Blaine. While reading Paul and Noah's high school romance, Blaine forgot that the characters were gay, the only thing he could focus on was that they were young and deeply in love. Well, as deeply as one could at that age. Blaine wanted it all too. A high school romance, coffee dates, sweet notes exchanged during class, random locker meetings... But he also wanted to have those things like it was no big deal. He wanted people to react to it like they did to Jason's dating Ashley.

In the end, it's David Levithan's book that gave him the courage to take a risk and get what he wanted. He met his Noah in his junior year. They had awkwardly cute coffee dates, walked hand in hand in the school corridors, shared sweet kisses in the empty classrooms. And it was no big deal.

Blaine typed out the same question on his phone, iPad and notebook over and over again. Nobody knew but if David Levithan replied to him tonight, he'd be one big step closer to making his biggest dream come true.

davidlevithan Would you want _Boy Meets Boy _to be made into a movie?

Blaine's known he'd end up doing it no matter what since the day he chose Screen-writing as his major. But hearing it being approved by the author himself would give him the biggest push he needed for his final project this year. He always thought he'd study somewhere other than Chicago. Maybe in New York or somewhere in California, but Northwestern University has one of the best art programs in the country. They offered Blaine a really satisfying scholarship for his short film script and his parents helped him have his own apartment close to the campus so he couldn't complain really.

So he just waited and waited and waited. His heart gave a jump every time he got a notification on Twitter. But unfortunately none of them was from the man of the night. Instead they're just some people favoriting or retweeting his tweet. A guy named David Avery even told Blaine what a great idea it was. Well, yeah, if only the other David would think that way too.

Blaine just kept tweeting the same question over and over again, checking the questions that David Levithan chose to answer with a heavy heart. Lucky bastards. Apparently there were luckier bastards, because seconds after, he saw David directly tweeting someone called Kurt Hummel and thanking him for the most special question he'd ever been asked. Blaine didn't waste time to go to that said Kurt's Hummel's profile to see the supposedly most special question.

davidlevithan What is the most played song on your iPod?" Blaine stared at the screen blankly for a while, all the efforts of getting his question answered forgotten. This was the most special question that's ever been asked to him? He tapped the screen to the answer.

KurtHummel Nobody's ever asked me that before which is strange because it strikes me as an obvious one to ask a music obsessive. In this case, it's Robyn's Dancing On My Own.

Okay, now he could see why David Levithan liked the question so much. He was right. Music was one of the greatest parts of his books. Blaine even had a _Boy Meets Boy _playlist. He still hadn't found his Elsewhere song but the dreamy connection the author caught with the words and the music never failed to amaze him. That's why he didn't hesitate to favorite this Kurt Hummel's tweet. Obviously he got David Levithan better than him. He deserved to be appreciated even just for that. When he turned back to his profile to check if he'd asked any other questions too, he couldn't help smiling at the cute, little, open mouthed puppy picture on his icon. Blaine is a dog person and he thinks people are really like the animals they love. But what made him smile even bigger was the quote he used for his bio. It was the exact same line as Blaine had on his.

"The world loves stupid labels. I wish we got to choose our own."

Blaine didn't hesitate to tap the follow button after that. Obviously this Kurt Hummel guy was awesome and Blaine was a big fan of awesome himself.

Kurt is too busy freaking out when his phone notification lights up with the davidlevithan mentioned you in a tweet to notice the new follower he received right away. The patrons at his local coffee shop give him weird looks as he squeals behind his grande nonfat mocha, they don't understand. They don't understand what it means to be tweeted by THE David Levithan, they don't understand how huge it is that David said Kurt's question was the most special question he has ever been asked.

Kurt rearranged his whole night to follow this live chat, hoping he would be noticed by his favorite author but never in a million years actually expecting that it would happen. Kurt was just scrolling the tag, ignoring the texts from his boyfriend as to when he would be over and waited for David to answer another question to confirm that indeed he did want Boy Meets Boy on the big screen; because how brilliant would that be? Then he got his reply. It was a simple question about music, and the answer was something Kurt was sure to overanalyze and make connections that a normal person would not make or even thing about. It was one of the three questions that Kurt felt really told you if a person was worth the time. Being a writer, okay, a blogger aspiring to be a writer, Kurt had a thing for words. Words in pages of a book, words sung through music or actual spoken words; words are powerful things and something that was definitely not lost on Kurt. Being noticed by your favorite author is one thing but being noticed by the one person that besides Kurt's father has made a notable impact on his life, well that is fucking huge.

Kurt discovered "Boy Meets Boy" while he was spending yet another lunch period in the library, hiding from the numerous bullies and ridicule that undoubtedly awaited him in the lunchroom. Kurt clearly remembers this moment because as soon as he read the title he thought it was a huge mistake that their school library even carried such a book. It was unfair of him to label the whole school, the whole town as homophobic because that wasn't the truth. He had a very supporting family, a couple fantastic friends but a lot of times it still felt like he was alone in a world where he didn't fit. In fact, Kurt was afraid that they would notice this mistake and take the book, those words from him, so he stuck it in his bag without checking it out. It still sits on his shelf today with the "Please return to McKinley High" sticker on the inside. It is notable to understand that Kurt still considers this in the top five craziest things he has ever done.

Kurt spent that entire night with the book, the pages dotted with his tears once he finished. Although the story of Noah and Paul was touching, that wasn't the reason for his tears. It was because in Kurt's wildest imagination he could not fathom a place where gay was accepted, where two boys could fall in love, endure a broken heart and even be able to find each other again. Kurt's high school experience was far from this fantasy. Kurt was forced out of the closet his freshman year, not because he wanted people to know his business but because he was tired of people calling him gay as an insult. He thought that if at least he admitted that he did in fact like boys, when he was called a homo it was more of a fact then an insult as ridiculous as that sounded. The way Kurt was treated by those homophobic assholes guaranteed that there would never be another boy Kurt could pass sweet notes to, or hold hands down the hall way with, he was destined to make it through alone. Kurt was proud of how he got through high school, he came out a little bruised, a little weary of trusting people, a little skeptical but definitely stronger.

Kurt carried David's fairy tale with him all through high school and into college. It was one of the reasons he moved to New York, that and he got into one of the top fashion schools in the country. New York seemed like the type of place where he could make his dreams come true and find his Paul. Kurt was well on his way to making those dreams come true, running a successful fashion blog and interning at Vogue with hopes of a permanent position after he graduates. And he did find someone... maybe not a Paul but that is why it was a story, right? The movie is never as good as the book, so to speak. He met Michael at this very coffee shop, his own personal barista. Michael had a way with words and had Kurt drinking coffee four times a day within a week. They mostly talked about music and TV but never books. He wasn't much of a "bookworm." This was a hard pill for Kurt to swallow, still is. But Michael is a boy that loves Kurt, sometimes a little too much, and that was much more than what he had back in Ohio.

Kurt took a couple more breaths before returning to twitter to flail with his other fandom followers when he saw the notification that Blaine Anderson had just followed him. Kurt didn't just follow anyone, he can't stand the drama that came with all fandoms and he desperately tried to avoid that so Kurt immediately went to check Blaine's profile. Blaine's profile picture was an empty director's chair in front of a simple black background with just one quote. For words being so important to Kurt the simplicity of his profile would have usually deterred him but that quote, the quote that had Kurt smiling behind his now empty nonfat mocha, told him everything he needed to know and so he clicked follow instantly and then typed out a message.

BAnderson Hi there new follower & fellow Levithan fan! (we need a fandom name) For the record, Boy Meets Boy NEEDS to be made into a movie!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"With some people, the minute you start talking, it feels like you've known them for years. It only means that you were supposed to meet sooner. "

-David Levithan, _Two Boys Kissing_

Blaine almost choked on his coke. He had two notifications and both were from Kurt Hummel.

Kurt Hummel followed you.

Kurt Hummel mentioned you in a tweet.

Well, that was quick. He set his glass down and took his phone between his hands, his lips curling into an involuntary smile when he saw the tweet.

BAnderson Hi there new follower & fellow Levithan fan! (we need a fandom name) For the record, Boy Meets Boy NEEDS to be made into a movie!

That's why Blaine spends so much time on Twitter. These people understand. Simple as that. His classmates have never understood his obsession with the book or his idea of making it into a movie. To them, Blaine is just being a romantic and choosing the easy way. Well, fuck them. They'll wait in the endless queues to see his film one day.

KurtHummel Oh my god, thank you! Can you please make sure davidlevithan sees it too? Obviously you're his favorite.

Maybe he was trying too hard but what if this is how David Levithan would finally notice him. Notice as in seeing his tweet and maybe replying to him.

BAnderson I will RT the shit out of your question! I just got lucky, but not going to lie I am still flailing!

Another stupid grin blossomed on Blaine's face. He knows the feeling. Well, he doesn't know precisely maybe but he could imagine. He'd want to see the look on his boyfriend's face if he happened to use the word flailing. That's why Blaine uses his special vocabulary only on Twitter. His real life people don't speak his language.

KurtHummel Unfortunately for me, I can only imagine. No, I shouldn't do that. It was a really good question. You totally deserved it.

That was true. Thanks to this awesome Kurt Hummel, Blaine now knows the most played song on his favorite author's iPod.

BAnderson Thanks. Yours was better. I mean Boy Meets Boy on the big screen? But I would be picky w/ who directs it. It's kind of sacred 2 me.

Blaine had a feeling that stupid grin wouldn't leave his face as long as he kept talking to this guy. For all he knew, Kurt Hummel could be a 50 year old, closeted gay wanting to live his youth fantasies through the fiction world but Blaine didn't think he'd give a damn.

KurtHummel Oh. Hopefully I'll have got your approval by then because it's going to be me. Nice profile btw.

He just couldn't not say anything about that quote. That quote was the reason they were talking to each other now.

BAnderson Great minds think alike. That explains the director chair. A fanboy directing BMB? Sounds perfect. I'll be your costume designer.

KurtHummel I have a costume designer already? Perfect deal. Though I think we should get to know each other a little more before taking the next step in our new budding relationship.

Blaine bit his lip the moment he sent his tweet. Obviously he meant to joke but it wasn't a lie he would really want to get to know this guy better. His appreciation for awesome is common knowledge anyway right?

But obviously Kurt Hummel could get even more awesome.

BAnderson Moving too fast for u? LOL ok then, what's your most played song on your iPod? Think carefully this is the most special Q!

Blaine didn't need to think about that for long. There's one song Blaine needs to listen to when he's finally ready to call it a night and go to bed. Coming up with the answer wasn't a big deal, but receiving the question was. Matthew saw Blaine put his ear buds into his ears and fall asleep while listening to his dream song many times yet he never bothered to ask what he was listening to so devotedly.

KurtHummel Well, I was expecting a less /special/ question for the first round but ok. It's Coldplay's Speed of Sound. Now it's only fair you tell me yours.

BAnderson I don't waste time! As of right this second it is Imagine Dragons' On Top Of the World. Okay favorite color? More your speed?

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's tweet. Smart and witty. He's also very familiar with the song. Many nights spent playing PES 2013 in his sophomore year made him memorize the lyrics without him even noticing. He wondered if this is how Kurt discovered that song too. But again, not many Americans actually like PES so.

KurtHummel It doesn't matter now. I know your most played song, we're already too intimate ;) It's purple. Favorite movie?

Ok maybe it's cliché but how you answer this question determines if you can take a place in Blaine's cool people list. If Kurt happens to say Twilight 3 or some scary movie that's not actually scary, Blaine isn't sure if their new Twitter friendship? could handle it.

BAnderson Most played song is one of the three ultimate Q's for me, so u passed, feel lucky. And The Breakfast Club, classic.

Bingo. Now Blaine had no doubt about Kurt Hummel's awesomeness. He always says it should be mandatory to watch The Breakfast Club before you graduate high school. And the awesome soundtrack is the bonus.

KurtHummel I really do. I got David Levithan's favorite's approval. That's quite something, isn't it? It was nice talking to you, Kurt.

BAnderson David Levithan's favorite… Totally putting that on my resume. And it was really good talking to you too Blaine.

That's the thing with the internet. You can just cut straight to the front of introductory line, establishing a common ground and building up from there. For Blaine, friends are friends no matter how you make them. Now he didn't know if he could call Kurt friend just yet, but it was always nice to nice to know new awesome people, right?

He set his phone down on the coffee table next to his already forgotten coke. He considered calling Matt over but he was already exhausted because of the DL riot and he was sure Matt would tell him to go there instead. So he just decided to curl up with his blanket in front of the TV and catch up on Game of Thrones. He just changed into a pair of gray sweatpants when his phone lit up with a text from Vivien.

Vivien: Hey there little fawn. I may need an intervention.

Blaine sighed deeply, sinking to the couch his fist clenched involuntarily. He already knew what this was about. He could bet 100 bucks she has her phone in one hand and a glass of blush wine in another, struggling to decide if she should text Luke back or not.

Remember how Blaine never does things half way? It's the same with the feelings. When he loves, he loves hard. Vivien is one of those few people for whom Blaine would do anything. He met her at his first photography class when she walked straight up to Blaine and said "You look like a lost puppy over there. Figured you're a freshman. Fear not because I'll be your study partner. And don't you ever think you could do better. Oh the name is Vivien." She's stayed in Blaine's life since that day and despite her petite figure she's always been the perfect mother hen to him.

Blaine: Turn off your phone. Replace your wine with some milk and go to bed.

Vivien: I hate that you know me too well. I also hate that I can't let him go. Even though I make him think I did. I hate that he got under my skin so deep I can't tell if it's love or hate I'm feeling so intensely. I so hate that my boobs offend you instead of turning you on.

Blaine: I love that you pretend to hate that I know you too well. I love that you can't help what you feel and that you're honest about it to yourself. I love that you have so much passion for whatever you do or feel, you don't care how much it hurts you in the process. I so love that I'm still your number one gay crush and you want to have my babies.

Vivien: I hate that I could propose right in this moment and never get a yes an answer. Night night little fawn. I hate you.

Blaine: I love that you're thinking about marrying me more than my boyfriend does. Hell, I don't even know if he ever has. Sweet dreams Vivi. I love you.

Kurt didn't know where the week had gone. Midterms were a week away at Parson's and Kurt kept restarting his collection every other day. Saying Kurt was a perfectionist was an understatement. On top of school, Kurt's fashion blog had caught the attention of his bosses at and they were asking him to write a piece for the website. Kurt usually took at least one coffee break a day, taking time to enjoy his nonfat mocha and catching up with the twitter verse but lately he had to bring his laptop and work as he drank his coffee.

Kurt looked at his watch and sighed packing up his laptop and waved to one of Michael's friends behind the counter as he left the coffee shop. Once outside he contemplated turning left and walking the couple blocks back to his apartment but decided against it and turned right towards the subway. He knew Michael's friend would text him telling him that Kurt was at the coffee shop and he didn't have the energy to deal with the conversation if he didn't head over to his boyfriends apartment. It wasn't that Michael was that over protective, maybe a little but not in a possessive way. He just knew Michael wouldn't understand Kurt wanting to spend time unwinding by himself when they hadn't seen each other that much in the past week. Kurt did miss his boyfriend, the couple kisses in passing and the blow job in the coffee house storage closet was definitely not cutting it, but he was running on empty and at that very moment curling up with a good book sounded more appealing than curling up with his boyfriend. He was sure that would change once he got to Michael's, though. Kurt begrudgingly got on the 20 minute subway ride across town, getting out his phone to text his best friend Bryce and to check twitter.

Kurt: Put down the beer & the Xbox controller and keep me entertained while I make the trek to Michael's.

Bryce: I was actually drinking the wine you left over here last week, so ha! It tastes like dirt but I am too lazy to go to the liquor store.

Kurt: That's my favorite pinot! You don't drink that wine, you experience it. It's a crime that I know you are probably drinking it from a plastic water glass too!

Bryce: The label is in French Kurt! It's un-American. I am sticking with my Coors Light! So you are spending the night with Michael instead of working on your designs for our spring fashion line project?

Kurt: From beer to fashion, you are the weirdest straight guy I know. I figured I should spend some time with him since the rest of the week will be crazy, and last week was crazy and my life is crazy... I will just tire him out and then sketch when he falls asleep ;)

Bryce: That's why you love me! I keep you balanced; otherwise you would be over the top bitchy with a fake accent like half the girls/gays at that school. And gross… ;)

Kurt: You contain my bitchy and I /try/ to keep you cultured. So you are playing video games instead of playing with Erica or was it Ashley, no wait Crystal was it…

Bryce: None of the above. They were all plenty of fun but definitely not the type I would be going on regular play dates if you get what I am saying.

Kurt: Yeah I get it and rolling my eyes. We need to find you a nice girl, one with an IQ over 15 and one who understands that leggings are in no way pants. She has to be out there somewhere. I will keep my eyes open.

Bryce: I think you are setting your standards for me too high! ;) But I am glad you care enough to butt your way into my love life. You are the best!

Kurt: Somebody has to, you are hopeless and I know! But I'm at Michael's now, see you tomorrow. You owe me coffee for drinking the rest of my wine. Muah!

Bryce: Yes sir. Talk to you later. Muah!

Kurt put his phone back in his pocket as he walked the block to Michael's. Bryce, albeit a bit of a player, had a heart of gold and it was so frustrating to Kurt that he kept going after these stupid one night stands. Bryce has always been a loyal friend to Kurt since their first day of school when he let Kurt borrow his sketching pencils since Kurt had forgotten his. So Kurt naturally wanted the absolute best for him, and nothing else would do. As Kurt knocked on Michael's door he made a mental note to try harder to be on the lookout for the perfect girl for Bryce.

What have I missed twitter people? #busy

KurtHummel I started going to the gym four times a week… Was that newsworthy?

Kurt smiled at the quick reply from Blaine, realizing how much he missed talking to him.

BAnderson Hi Blaine! No… that just made me feel guilty as I am sitting here eating a chocolate croissant and drinking a diet coke.

KurtHummel Hey Kurt! Chocolate croissant? Mmm. That's a wise choice. Maybe it'll be better if you take a walk afterwards, though.

BAnderson It is Mmm! I have been running around the city all day. And I am not moving the rest of the night! So how have you been, Mr. Director?

KurtHummel Oh I love the sound of that! Keep this up and you may be my new favorite person. Busy as hell, though. College is not for lazy bums.

Kurt bit his lip looking over at Michael playing video games then back at his twitter feed. He really liked the sound of being Blaine's new favorite. In their minimal interactions Blaine seemed like the type of person Kurt could really get along with.

[DM] Is this ok? I just wanted to chat more but not just anyone is awesome enough to get to know me. Midterms are kicking my ass right now, so I feel you!

[DM] Totally ok. Especially if you think I'm awesome enough to get to know you. Because I do too. I think you're really awesome.

[DM] *Blushing* As soon as I saw the quote on your header I knew I had to know you better. So… Who is the man behind the director's chair?

That wasn't a lie, Kurt really did blush when Blaine called him awesome, and he could feel his face get hot. He looked up to see if Michael noticed, but he was too far into his GTA game to care.

[DM] OMG you really know how to push my buttons… And I don't know. It's a really broad question Mr. DL's favorite. I need you to be more specific.

[DM] Okay… Let's start easy. Where are you going to school? Majoring in film? What year are you on? *sneaky way of finding out your age*

[DM] LOL you're adorable… I mean you sound adorable. I'm a junior at Northwestern Uni, majoring in screenwriting, yeah. You?

Kurt giggled, yes actually giggled out loud when Blaine called him adorable. This time Michael looked up from his game and gave Kurt a weird look. Kurt just shook his head and went back to his phone.

[DM] I am adorable! My mom is a bunny rabbit. LOL. I am a senior at Parsons majoring in fashion design. PS so glad you aren't like a 50 year old man. That would have totally ruined the image I have of you in my mind.

[DM] You have an image of me in your mind already? Well now I feel special. And woah Parsons? NY is like my dream place.

[DM] I'm starting to. It is demanding but I love it. I'm leaning towards fashion writing vs actual design. Chicago has to be pretty awesome too. But I do love the city. It amazes me every day.

[DM] I'm probably more dashingly handsome than what you have in mind but okay. Chicago is great but NYC is magic.

[DM] I have a wild imagination. NYC is magic, no argument there. But I think the BF has decided to pay attention to me now so I should probably go… Don't tell him but I didn't mind since it gave me a chance to get to know you better.

Was Kurt flirting? He didn't know he just knew he liked talking to Blaine. It was easy and he was interesting.

[DM] Oh. I think I wouldn't mind it either if you wanted to do it again. Have a good day and enjoy your croissant, Kurt.

[DM] Oh yeah, you aren't getting rid of me now. Talk to you soon Blaine!

Kurt silently thanked David Levithan once again, this time for giving him an awesome new friend, before crawling over to make out with his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"_I want to talk to you and be random with you and be ridiculous with you."_

-David Levithan, _Boy Meets Boy_

They were just five minutes into the movie when Matthew started to throw popcorn at the screen.

"It was my turn to pick the movie. I can't believe you're making me watch Spiderman again."

Both Blaine and Vivien turned to hush Matthew, stuffing their faces with said popcorn instead of throwing it at the screen. Blaine sighed dreamily the moment Andrew Garfield made his first appearance, ignoring the scowl Matthew was throwing his way. He didn't even notice he had his phone in his hand, typing out a DM for Kurt.

[DM] I know this is totally random but we're watching Spiderman and I was thinking… Don't you think if Andrew Garfield was a little younger, he would be the perfect Noah for BMB?

He didn't expect Kurt to reply to him immediately so he put his phone down on the coffee table and took a large sip of his beer, shaking his head as Matthew, again, was trying to convince Vivien to be his patient for his Phycology project.

"I don't know why you're trying Matty. Blaine and I already have a very strict patient-doctor relationship. Find yourself someone else."

Blaine gave Matthew a cheeky grin before he noticed his phone lit up with a new notification.

[DM] Holy hell that's a brilliant idea. Does he have a brother? LOL

[DM] I wish! Only an older brother who is a doctor. Oh but maybe my super talented costume designer will figure something out to make him look younger ;)

"For god's sake, leave me alone Matthew. For all I care, ask Blaine. My final answer is no."

Blaine's head snapped up at the mention of his name. He knew Matthew was really stressed about his final project but he should've known by now when Vivi says no, it's a no.

"I can't be a therapist of someone I'm in a relationship with dummy."

Vivien shrugged, downing the rest of her beer before returning her gaze to the screen.

"Then break up."

Matthew sighed, slowly disappearing under a pile of paper.

"I'll have to keep that in mind as a last resort."

Blaine rolled his eyes at their antics, not noticing the stupid smile creeping across his face when he went to his DMs to see Kurt's reply.

[DM] Flattery will get you everywhere sir. I may have a few tricks up my sleeves, I could make it work. I wouldn't mind spending extensive time with him to make sure he's the perfect Noah.

Blaine's chuckle was what caught Vivien's attention. He didn't even notice the sounds escaped him until he heard her talking to him.

"Who are you sexting while Matty is sitting right here mister?"

Blaine, again, rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Vivien without looking up from his phone.

"I have a new Twitter buddy and he's way classier than you. Sorry guys."

"Talking about classy…" She quipped, pointing at Blaine's tongue. Blaine shrugged, biting his lip as he turned back to his half written DM.

[DM] Do I get to be there when you spend that extensive time with him? Because I'd have to supervise you as the director, you know. No other ulterior motives ;)

[DM] You must be a real hands on director! LOL ok I will stop now :P How are you Blaine?

"You should put that tongue back inside your mouth when I have a paper to focus on babe."

Blaine grinned; he didn't even notice he was licking his lips. He looked over at Matthew with a smirk, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry mate. From now on, I shouldn't sleep with my therapist for ethical reasons."

Matthew gave Blaine a horrified look, the papers slipping away from his hand.

"I know you're kidding because you know I can't deal with sexual frustration on the top of finals… Right, babe?"

Blaine smirked again, biting his inner lip as he re-read Kurt's reply.

"You'll have to ask nicely and I'll think about it."

Vivien scooted closer to Blaine, throwing her arm around his shoulder while caressing his chest in an exaggerated manner.

"If one please will be enough, I'm ready to beg you till morning little fawn."

"You're such a doofus." Blaine hit her head playfully, ruffling her hair to get back at her.

"Well, Luke's been begging you for months now…" If looks could kill. It was almost automatic the way Vivien snuggled closer to Blaine, burying her face in his chest at Matt's comment. Blaine didn't need words to let Matthew know he was beyond pissed as he already took the cue and got up from the loveseat where he was laying down, mouthing a sorry to Blaine before getting out of the now eerily quiet living room with the excuse to bring some more beers.

"I'm going to apply for Tisch's program too. There is a good one for photography majors. Who knows maybe we'll both get lucky. "

Blaine nodded, running his fingers through her hair soothingly, not wanting to say anything with Matthew not ten feet away from them. Matthew came back with more beers, handing one to Vivien first, looking down at her apologetically. She shook her head no and sat straighter, putting a loud kiss on Blaine's cheek before standing up.

"I'm calling it a night. Remember that I'm in next room and my sleep is very light." She winked at Matthew letting him know she forgave him before walking into the room next to Blaine's. Blaine ignored Matthew when he took Vivien's old place next to him typing out a message on his phone, indifferent to the look Matthew was giving him.

[DM] Not much. Having a sleepover with my stupid boyfriend and equally stupid best friend and trying to watch Spiderman while listening to their bickering. Smh. What about you Kurt?

Blaine let out an involuntary gasp when Matthew nuzzled his neck and started to pepper butterfly kisses all over.

"You're such an asshole sometimes." Matthew sighed, his breath brushing against Blaine's skin.

"It just slipped babe." He brought his hand down to Blaine's inner thigh, rubbing it slowly while dragging his tongue along the length of his neck.

"Not tonight." Blaine heard him groaning at his words at first but he didn't push for more, placed one more kiss on the spot behind Blaine's ear and stood up.

"I'm heading to bed then. Am I still allowed to sleep /next to/ my boyfriend?"

Blaine's lip curled into a smile while he rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Of course you are Matt."

Matthew leaned down to kiss the top of his head, Blaine could still hear him sighing.

"Night B."

"Night babe."

Blaine shook his head, he wasn't going to feel guilty for saying no because Matthew wanted it but he wasn't in the mood.

Looking down at his phone to check if he got any messages was enough to bring that stupid smile back to his face.

[DM] I have been known to slap ppl when they talk in movies, that's one of my biggest pet peeves! I'm just writing, deleting and re-writing my column for work.

[DM] Damn boy, you just keep getting more awesome. Come slap these two idiots for me please. Ops. Writer block? Not fun. Where do you work btw?

[DM] Work may be an understatement. I'm more their bitch aka intern. But the only intern who is being given the chance to write a column… No pressure.

Blaine didn't think twice before going to the said website to check Kurt's column. It wasn't that he didn't believe him. He just had this weird hunger to know more about this awesome guy. And wow, he really had a way with words. Blaine forgot he was actually talking to Kurt while going through the archive of his column. His writing was exquisite. He was a bit disappointed when he couldn't see a picture of him on the site but maybe this was better, he wouldn't want to impose it and jeopardize this new friendship for nothing.

[DM] Okay… I so didn't go to to check your column. I really didn't because it'd be too stalkerish and I'm not one… Ps good job bro.

[DM] I knew I should have used an alias! And thanks, it's not much but it's a start. Not stalkerish, sweet. I don't even think my boyfriend reads it unless I need him to proof read.

[DM] I'm glad there aren't any photos of you. Then it'd be like legit Facebook stalking and I have higher standards than that ;) Aww he's doing proof reading for you? That's sweet.

[DM] Hmm I could be a Vogue model by day, a writer by night for all you know. Now I feel like I need to do some cyber stalking of my own… Yes he has his moments

[DM] Try Youtube. I guess it's only fair. A Vogue model, Kurt? Then why the hell do we need Andrew Garfield? I volunteer to spend extensive time with you to make sure you're the one;)

Normally, Blaine would be nervous as hell to let someone he just met know about something very precious to him, but for some reason he found himself not minding it with Kurt.

[DM] Sorry I was gone for so long. Blaine! You have short films out here. I watched one… Fantastic! Is that your voice narrating? It's a very sexy voice. And I said for all you know I could be a Vogue model. I could also be an overweight loner screwing with u this whole time ;)

Blaine was blushing. He could actually feel his cheeks heating up at Kurt's words. You can complement Blaine for his looks and he can manage to give you a polite thank you but his short films were his babies. There was nothing he was more passionate but also self-conscious about.

[DM] Now I'm the one blushing like a high school girl. Thank you. It really means a lot to hear that. Like you have no idea. Oh well, then it changes everything Kurt… Jk. You have a beautiful mind and that's the only thing I'm interested in.

[DM] Good then we're even on making each other blush. And that may be the best compliment I have ever gotten. Well at least I know how the rest of my night will go, popcorn and the films of the amazing Blaine Anderson. Beats the stupid baseball game Bryce, my best friend was going to drag me to.

[DM] The films of Blaine Anderson. It's official. You're definitely my favorite. Oh and I see our best friends have some stupid in common. Have you perfected your eye rolling too? Ok then I'm letting you go for tonight so you will, hopefully, enjoy those films Have a good night Kurt and don't be stranger!

[DM] Oh yes, I have had to perfect it with him around! Straight boys ugh LOL! I will plan on giving you my full review when I am done. Talk to you soon Blaine.

Was it weird that someone you've known for only a couple weeks could make you smile bigger than most of the people in your life could with just a few words? Blaine wasn't sure he would care if it was. Kurt sounded like he could be Blaine's kind of person and this wasn't something Blaine would give up on easily.

All Kurt had down after an hour of writing was "Style is knowing who you are, what you want to say and not giving a damn." And that was a quote by Gore Vidal, as far as Kurt was concerned everything he wrote following that was crap. He was taking a chance with this column, he was deviating from the normal "What to wear this spring" column and writing something deeper. The words were in his head but nothing sounded good when it was on paper. Kurt finished his first coffee and held it up in the air signaling Michael to get him another one.

Michael shook his head at Kurt as he brought him his coffee, kissing his cheek, "You need to stop stressing out babe. You said yourself the column won't even be on the main page. It's not worth you getting this worked up over."

Kurt rolled his eyes at Michael taking his coffee and sighing. "You don't get it, even if I am the only one who reads it I want it to be the best it can be. Just let me take advantage of your job and keep my coffees coming…please."

"Fine. But if you aren't done by the time I am off I am taking you back to my place to relieve your stress. I'm not letting you work all night." Michael winked at Kurt the exact same time he was rolling his eyes. Kurt knew Michael was trying to ease the mood, but it just annoyed him when he didn't understand his passions.

Still he was trying so Kurt shot him a thankful smile as an afterthought, "You can take me home regardless honey."

Before returning to his column Kurt thought of calling Bryce for a quick to the point pep talk but as he mindlessly scrolled through his twitter feed all his thoughts turned to Blaine.

[DM] Hi Blaine! Is it bad that I kind of have your schedule memorized by now? You just got out of class right?

Talking to Blaine has become a regular thing, a regular thing that Kurt very much has enjoyed. He knew if anyone could clear his mind for a couple minutes it would be him. He kept an eye on his messages waiting for the notification. If he was right about his schedule Blaine would be quick to respond.

[DM] Well, I know right now you're sipping your non-fat mocha while working on your blog. Which you have yet to tell me btw! Are we really talking that much? Pff whatever ;)

Kurt smiled as he sipped his non-fat mocha laughing at how dead right Blaine was and how crazy it was that Blaine knew him so well after only a couple of weeks. He liked it though, he liked that Blaine always wanted to know more about him, that he listened and he liked the fact the feeling was very mutual.

[DM] C'mon do you really want to know about the difference btw style and fashion? And you know my coffee order? That's cute.

[DM] It breaks my heart that you assumed I don't know the difference already. Well, I want to know more about you. If that's the price I have to pay for it, then fine I'll learn the difference btw style and fashion.

Kurt couldn't speak to the fashion part because he had no idea what Blaine looked like. He could be an overweight twenty something who wore socks with sandals, although, that would just crush his idea of Blaine because in Kurt's mind he dressed very urban with a classic touch; maybe a bit hipster but not too overdone. Regardless, style is in everything a person does, how they speak, how they act. Kurt was sure Blaine Anderson had style.

[DM] Please Blaine, I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't think you have style! But that's my point I don't have to see you to know you have style, because style is much more than clothes.

[DM] Why thank you Kurt, you spoil me too much ;) Oh I saw a brown Doberman on campus today and it reminded me… How is your little monster?

From the moment Kurt began sharing his daily dog drama with Blaine, he had formed an infatuation with Ford, Kurt's Golden Retriever. He was convinced it was fate since he was named Ford after Tom Ford, the famous American designer who also happened to be a director. Blaine insisted Ford was probably a hybrid between himself and Kurt regardless of the fact that Blaine had never even met Ford.

[DM] He thinks he is attention deprived so he decided to show me by chewing up one of my Oxford boots! But then he gave me those puppy eyes and he was in bed cuddling with me by nighttime.

[DM] Oh you have a thing for puppy eyes? Too bad we can't see each other or I'd have you already wrapped around my little finger. And the bonus is I'm an awesome cuddlier too ;)

[DM] Puppy eyes are my weakness! Damn the picture that I have of you in my head keeps getting cuter and cuter ;) And you are a cuddle whore too? We have way too much in common. So… I watched your black and white short film for the fifth time yesterday.

Blaine's films have become a new obsession in Kurt's life. There was something so deep and eerily optimistic to them all. Kurt loved someone who could tell a story.

[DM] I'm probably even cuter than what you have in mind but you know you only need to ask and you can take a look at the real thing ;) Oh I am and I am very proud of it and I'm sure you'd love it too… Five times Kurt? Should I be worried or flattered?

[DM] Well unless you are an actual puppy I don't think that is possible. I think I will hang on to my fantasy Blaine a little longer. Someone is full of their cuddle abilities… Mine go to waste since Michael doesn't like to cuddle. And you should be flattered. It is really good Blaine. Have you considered entering it into competitions?

[DM] I would say something about your boyfriend but I love having you around and I want to keep it that way so… Funny you asked that because I've just applied for a program at Tisch and I had to submit the script of one of my short films. If they like it enough, I can study my senior year there. And fuck I just realized I still haven't told Matt about this yet…

Kurt's mouth turned into a grin when Blaine mentioned applying at Tisch.

"Finally figure out something to write about babe?" Kurt shook his head when he heard Michael call out.

"W-what?

"Well you were smiling, I figured you must have come up with a bright idea." Kurt nodded biting his lip before typing out a response.

[DM] Blaine, that is awesome! You are totally in, your films are fantastic. If they don't let you in I will march right down there and slap someone. Serious, it's not far from my house. And yeah that would be a hard convo to have, Chicago & New York aren't exactly close…

[DM] Wow, I didn't take you as the violent type but you sure sound hot that way. ;) I appreciate your concern, I really do. Well, we'll see. And I think I'll just wait until I know for sure. But if I get in, it def won't be a fun conversation to have.

Kurt tried to hide the blush that he felt on his face after Blaine called him hot. He wasn't used to compliments like that from anyone besides Michael. In the past couple years he had really grown into his own, but he still found himself being self-conscience about his looks.

[DM] I prefer passionate. I get very passionate about things I really care about. Maybe that's a good plan, I guess there is no reason to start an argument until you get in. But you will get in Blaine. And I might have to fly to Chicago and slap you if you don't end up taking the opportunity. ;) God I hate DM's! I have so much I want to say to you and this 140 character limit per message is so frustrating!

It was true, Kurt felt he always had to limit his words with Blaine and he was so not good at limiting words. Although maybe it was a good thing, words had been known to get Kurt in trouble from time to time.

[DM] Well, I don't know about it. The competition is really hard and I'm sure there are people that are way better than me. But like I said we will see. And now that I know you're close to Tisch, I can rely on you to spare me a couch if I end up homeless in NYC. PS 1 banderson PS2 The feeling is mutual

There was that stupid grin again. He didn't even try to hide this one. It was just an email address but to Kurt it was an invitation to get to know him on a more personal level, with no restrictions. For the first time it felt like there was someone out there who just got it, got everything and he wanted this friendship to progress more than anything.

[DM] Couch? Psh I will need to see these famous Blaine Anderson cuddling skills in action! PS1 You should have seen the smile on my face PS2 kurthummel

After he sent the last DM to Blaine, Kurt returned to his column and suddenly the words were flowing again.


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN: If you would like to see the pictures that Kurt & Blaine send back and forth in this chapter please see our tumblr page: ( )**

**Chapter Four**

"_There is no word for our kind of friendship. Two people who don't see each other a lot, but can make each other effortlessly happy."_

-David Levithan, _The Realm of Possibility_

**From:**banderson  
**To:**kurthummel  
**Subject:** I have got a little tummy. 

Dear Kurt,  
Oh my god. I can't believe I haven't talked to you once in a week. Real life is crazy these days. Why can't we get paid to fanboy all day on Twitter again?

Finals are kicking my ass. I haven't been to gym more than once in two weeks. All I eat is pizza and ice cream. My tummy is getting bigger day by day. If you ask me, I'm quite fond of it. It's a part of me now. It's cute. But Matt and Vivi won't stop teasing me about it. And I have a feeling you wouldn't approve either. But fear not, I still have that style ;) 

I'm helping Vivi with her final project which requires me to pose in a hundred different kinds of ways. (Did I mention I'm a photography minor btw?) Let me tell you Kurt, I'd be broke if I went for acting instead of screen-writing. Vivi said I'm my best when I don't try to pose so that should tell you something about my acting/ posing ability. 

I still haven't heard from Tisch. I know it's early and all but ugh you and Vivi got me so excited about it now I can't stop checking my mailbox like crazy. And I don't even know what to do if I actually get in. I've always dreamed of NYC but also I have a life here too. A good life, if not amazing. I don't know, man. My mind is a mess. 

How is my little monster? I'd settle for his pics if I won't ever get to see yours, you know. Just saying... 

I just had to lie to Vivi when she asked me who I was writing to because she is for some reason, extremely jealous of you. Smh. She thinks you'll replace her as my best friend.  
God I've missed talking to you. Tell me everything. I *love* listening to you bitch about your job- because hot, you know- so don't hold back ;) 

Ps I just finished two pints of Haagen Dazs ice cream while writing to you. Tell me to stop, Kurt. 

Love  
Blaine and the tummy.

**From:**kurthummel

**To:**banderson

**Subject:** Back away from the ice cream

**1 Attachment**

Blaine,

Two pints Blaine? How about every time you think of reaching for the ice cream you write me an email instead? Its selfish on my part because given how much you have been eating lately that means I get to hear from you much more. And I can't believe Matt & Vivi are giving you a hard time about your tummy! I bet it is cute, the fact that you use the word tummy is pretty freaking adorable. Just do me a favor after finals are over go back to the gym at least three times a week. I can definitely work with tummy Blaine but not chubby Blaine.

Instead of turning to food during finals (I would not look cute with a tummy!) Bryce and I have been hitting the bottle pretty hard. Well for me wine bottle and for him beer. We have spent many late nights at the sewing machine designing our final collections to present. But after a night of drinking I end up redoing half of it. I am too self-conscious to actually design for a living. Maybe that's why I like writing, because even though I am writing a blog or an article I am mostly just writing for me and if anyone else happens to like it that's just a bonus.

I don't think you are ready to handle Kurt Hummel just yet but I give you Ford Hummel:

And I'm not worried about Tisch Blaine. Your talent is too good for them to pass up. What I am worried about is you not believing in that talent enough to take a risk. Your life may be great there but don't you want to see if could be even greater?

Work has been a bitch… well I have been the bitch. The fabulousness that is Kurt Hummel should not be wasted on getting coffee or taking memos. My column has been getting a lot of traffic lately (this guy with a cute tummy may have something to do with it) So why aren't they taking me seriously?

Don't let another week go by before we talk okay? Hearing from you always makes me smile the biggest.

Love,

Kurt

**From:** banderson  
**To:** kurthummel  
**Subject:** I AM IN LOVE. 

Dear Kurt,  
Thank you for the deal. Really. But I'm about to offer you another one. How about every time I reach for ice cream, I write you an e-mail AND you send me a pic of the new love of my life? Or better you ship him right here? God I want him, Kurt. I want him bad. Is there a way to make that happen? Anything. Just say the word.

It is really cute, Kurt. Like I put on my tight, white shirt-which looks really good on me btw- and there he is- yes it's a he popping out between the buttons. He's a free spirit I'm guessing. We're happy together for now. But you're right. I can't give him free reign. He needs to know his place.

I love your way of dealing with the finals more. Would like to try it with Matt but I'm sure it'd end up with us on the desk and our clothes on the floor so... Food works better for us.

You know I can be really passionate about the things I care about too, right? I can so come up there and slap whoever needs to be slapped if they don't start giving you the attention you truly deserve. I'm hooked up on your column, man. I really am! I think I read through everything you've written at one go. And not only once. You're fucking brilliant. And funny. I didn't know fashion can be fun too. But you make it so. You and words are my OTP.

So I have news. I got an email this morning, from the head of Art department at Tisch. My script made the first eliminations, which means it's among the twenty best short film scripts now. I'm nervous. I feel like this is really happening and I still haven't made up my mind and also haven't told Matt yet. He gets really antsy during finals week so we just keep fighting over the silly stuff all the time. I don't want to be the bad guy, Kurt. I'm not used to being the bad guy. I wish there was a way to really reach for you. I could use a hug right now. Or cuddles. I want Ford Hummel cuddles. Make it happen, Kurt.

I'm leaving for the gym in a bit. Are you proud? Can't have the fabulous Kurt Hummel frown upon me now, can I? You're my favorite distraction so distract me as much as you can, okay?

Love,  
Blaine and the Cute Tummy

To:banderson

From:kurthummel

Subject: Hugs and distractions

Blaine,

Okay adorable doesn't even describe you anymore and when I looked it up in the thesaurus the words either took my mind someplace dirty; delectable, hot, luscious or they didn't even come close to describing you; cute, dear, darling. Actually... precious pretty much covers it. You Blaine Anderson are precious.

You know the way you feel about Ford? I am starting to feel the same about your tummy. I can just imagine it popping out just slightly above your jeans just begging to be released from that tight white shirt. I really need to rub it, make that happen Blaine!

Michael convinced me to start going to the gym with him, he said it would be nice to do something we both enjoy together... But the thing is, I don't enjoy it. Working out is fine, I mean I know this amazing body can't survive on venti coffees and croissants, but I also don't need to make a date out of it. I feel bad because he really enjoys it, but the last thing I want after running for half an hour is a sweaty hug before he goes to lift! Does that make me a bitch? I always feel like that every time I knock one of his "great" ideas.

I would pay large sums of money to see you walk into the offices of and slap my boss. It would be wonderful and very needed. But seriously I appreciate your passion for my writing. Even when it is just a sort weekly column, even though it just about fashion, it still feels like I am putting a piece of my soul out there. And I think I could be really good at this Blaine... does that sound conceited? Is that how you feel about directing? If not, you should.

Top 20?! Blaine that is fantastic! That is already such a huge testimony to your talent. But now it's real, you're right and you have to start figuring out what you are going to do when you get the letter that says you are in. I can't make the decision for you and I can't begin to understand your life there but think about why you applied to the program in the first place, think about what it will take to make those dreams you are so passionate about come true. You deserve to have your dreams come true Blaine. Plus you said yourself, New York is magic.

I wish I could reach through this screen and give you a big hug, like a huge fucking hug! My cuddles are amazing, but my hugs are epic.

Ford is licking the phone so he sends his love too.

Talk to you soon.

Kurt

**From:** banderson

**To:** kurthummel

**Subject:** say hi to the cutie

1 Attachment

Dear Kurt,

Your feelings about my tummy made me extremely happy. I feel completely accepted now, thank you. To show you my gratitude, I'm sending you a pic of the cutie. I have no objection to you rubbing it. I encourage it actually ;) I had to crop the pic because you told me you weren't ready for the whole package yet, but just know that I'm *so* ready for yours.

I was sad when I couldn't see any new Ford pics attached to your email. Would you be mad at me if I told you that pic of him you sent me is now my wallpaper? Don't be mad, Kurt. I'm in love and one shouldn't get in the way of true love.

I'll give you a secret. (You can share with Ford.) Whenever I complete a short film, I feel like I'm on top of the world. Like nothing can bring me down because I'm fucking awesome and I did something amazing. Of course I care about what people think, I do. Sometimes too much even. But in that moment I'm the happiest person on the planet and no one can take it away from me. So I get it. I get the satisfaction you feel when you put that last full stop at the end of your article. Never feel bad for loving what you do, Kurt. It's something special. You're something special.

Note to self; never try to hug Kurt Hummel when you're sweaty. (Which is your loss btw, because I'm hot when I'm sweaty.) I don't think saying no to something you don't feel like doing makes you a bitch, but even if it does, you have nothing to worry about. Bitchy Kurt is already my favorite Kurt ;)

You're right. I need to make up my mind soon. And maybe I need to talk to Matt too. He has a right to know. I would want him to tell me. I'm so not looking forward to that convo. Will you be there when I need a hug? Because I'll definitely need it.

Ps 1 I feel like you're teasing me with all that talk of your amazing body and sweaty workout. Not cool, Kurt.

Ps 2 Give Ford a kiss for me please. I'm having withdrawals.

Love

Blaine the hopeless lover

**From:** kurthummel

**To:** banderson

**Subject: **Like Sexy Cute

**1 Attachment**

Blaine,

I have been staring at that picture of your cute little tummy for an inappropriate amount of time. And while we are at the subject, cute is not the right word. Sexy is a better word.

But back to cute... Here is Ford and I and yes I cropped it. Maybe I am trying to tease you more ;) Maybe I am now nervous because you have this sexy cute tummy and I just have really great hair... I think the writer in me has built this up more than it needs to be.

I love that you get me. You get the way I feel about writing. You get it without ever having met me. It's nice for once to not have to describe my passion to someone. I can't wait to graduate and really get my life started. Take charge of that passion.

You need to talk to Matt. It will be hard and it will suck but I think after that talk you will have your decision. I hope it's the right one... For you. And my virtual hugs will be waiting for you no matter what.

Does Matt know we email so often? Have you told him about me? I haven't told Michael. Bryce is giving me a hard time about it (I think he is jealous). But I dunno. I just don't want to share you, and I don't think he would understand.

PS1 Talk about teasing Blaine, that picture was not just of your tummy. Next time when you are talking about your cropped picture don't use the word "package" My mind and eyes go places.

PS2 Ford sends kisses back

Love,

Kurt


	5. Chapter 5

**(AN: Just a real quick thank you to all of you who have left comments for us and have given us feedback. We really enjoy reading all of it so keep them coming! Also a quick shout out to Carol & Cindi for catching all our mistakes and giving us your honest feedback throughout this process. If you would like to see the pictures included in this chapter and the other chapters please visit our tumblr page: )**

"_It is one thing to fall in love. It is another to feel someone else fall in love with you, and to feel a responsibility toward that love."_

David Levithan, _Every Day_

**From:**banderson  
**To:**kurthummel  
**Subject:** I know I will regret sending you this.

Dear Kurt,

I know I haven't replied to your last email for some time now but I wasn't the happiest person you could hear from.

Remember I told you I was going to talk to Matt about Tisch last Friday? It didn't go so well. God, Kurt I'm such an asshole. Before I even told him about the program, he asked me to move in with him next year. Move in Kurt?! It was the last thing I expected him to say when he told me he needed to ask me something first. I just stared at his face blankly for minutes in response. I couldn't even say I needed to think about it. It was even worse than not returning a I love you. He left the restaurant before I could even articulate an answer.

It hasn't got any better since then. Our talks are restrained. We both try to act like it didn't happen but that unanswered question keeps hanging in the air between us. I don't know where we'll go from here. Vivi says I should just wait and play pretend until I get the final result from Tisch but I don't know. I just fucked it up, didn't I? I should've talked to him sooner. I should have told my boyfriend there was a big chance I might not be here for my senior year.

Vivi is visiting her parents this week and there is no one else that can calm my crazy. See, at times like this, I hate having to rely on words. I hate having to imagine a faceless body when I think of you. I hate having to settle for your virtual hugs. Sometimes I don't want to hear how amazing you are at cuddling or how epic your hugs are. Sometimes they aren't enough. Sometimes I just want to feel them. Sometimes I want you here. Why can't you be here?

Blaine

**To:**banderson  
**From:**kurthummel

**Subject:** Words are more powerful than you realize

Blaine,

Before I get into my obviously much needed pep talk, I have a bone to pick with you. It took you 10 days to reply to me. 10 days Blaine. It's like you fell off the face of the earth. I was really worried. I didn't know what was going on, and I stooped to cyber stalking to try to figure out another way to get a hold of you. Don't worry I didn't find much; except I think I came across Vivi's twitter handle and I was so close to messaging her. You have no obligation here Blaine, and I know we haven't known each other that long but I kind of need you around now. Please don't ever go that long without talking to me again. Especially when you are upset!

I am so sorry things are such a mess between you and Matt. Moving in is a pretty big thing to ask and I could see how it could catch you off guard, especially when your mind was figuring out how to tell him you might be gone for at least a year. Why do you think you froze when he asked? Is it just because of Tisch? Because to me that seemed like the perfect opportunity to tell him about it, it seems like a valid reason for not making the commitment now. Or is it something more? Would you have said yes if you weren't possibly (hopefully) moving to NYC? You are not an asshole Blaine; I think you are just scared.

You need to talk to him and I think you should do it sooner rather than later. Not for him, for you. You seem so stressed and I hate seeing, well hearing you like this. I know I don't know Matt and from what you have said about him he seems like a nice guy but Blaine you need to think about yourself in this situation; what you truly want, not what others want for you. I'm sorry if that was too forward.

And I agree with you. If fucking sucks that I can't give you a hug right now, it sucks that when I make a joke in my emails I can't see the smile that comes across your face, and it sucks that I can't be waiting at your house with a pint of ice cream and Ford cuddles after you talk to Matt. But that's the situation we are in Blaine and for now we can't help it. I know it's frustrating but please don't give up on this friendship because it's not ideal. I don't want to remember what it was like before you came into my life.

Talk to you SOON,

Kurt

**From:** banderson

**To:** kurthummel

**Subject:** I am still an asshole

**1 Attachment**

Dear Kurt,

I insist that I was being an asshole, and selfish. Just because I was having boyfriend problems doesn't mean I needed to shut you out of my life. I'd have gone nuts if I hadn't heard from you for that long. I just didn't want to bother you with my depressing emails when I knew you had a lot going on with your life too. I ended up with the depressing email anyway but oh well, here's a chance to know me with my true colors. I'm used to having what I want. (Call me spoiled, I won't be offended) So when one thing doesn't go the way it's supposed to, I have a tendency to act like it's the end of the world. It's not attractive, I know. Blame my parents. They should've told me no from time to time.

I know you're mad at me. Even if you were kind enough to not mention it, I know you are. So maybe this pic of the cutie will help me make it up to you. I cut down on the ice cream and pizza but I've been drinking beer like it's water for two weeks, so I have a beer tummy now. I think it's even cooler than the ice cream tummy. (I don't know about the sexier though. That's your call;)) I'm really sorry, Kurt. For being MIA. For ranting about things that you have no power over. For making you worry.

I told him. This time he was the one with the blank stare. He could pull himself together before I needed to leave his place though. He's hurt I didn't tell him sooner. And the funny thing is he asked the same question, in a way; would I say yes if I didn't get in in the end? I told him we weren't there just yet. That also answers your question too I guess. But obviously it was the wrong thing to say because he just closed off after that. Why do relationships have to be all about commitments? Will I like him more magically if we start to live together?

Thank you for being there. Your email was exactly what I needed to hear. It's mind-blowing how someone I haven't even seen except from some of his milky skin can have such an effect on my life with just his words. You're right, words are really more powerful than I realize. Not every word though. Your words.

Tell me about yourself. How is Ford? Has Bryce turned back to normal now that you're done with the finals? I miss talking to you.

Ps My eyes squint a little bit and there are little pillows beneath my eyes. You may even mistake me for an Asian if you see me like that. I get dimples on my cheeks. Vivi says they are cute. This is how you make me smile. Hope it sucks less now.

Love

Blaine

**To:** banderson  
**From:** kurthummel

**Subject:** I have a Blaine smile

**1 Attachment  
**

Blaine,

Your tummy pictures are becoming like crack to me. I re-read your email like 5 times for two reasons. The first reason was because of that picture. It is definitely sexy. The way he barley pokes out over your fitted jeans and the way you are standing, I can tell you are totally owning that tummy which makes it sexier. The other reason was for the description of your smile. If I close my eyes I can almost picture it, I bet it's a beautiful smile.

You are right I was mad at you. It kind of surprised me how much my week was effected by not hearing from you. I noticed I didn't smile as much, I was more distracted and both Michael and Bryce can attest I was extra bitchy and not in the hot way you are thinking of. It surprised me because honestly I don't know anyone else in my life that would affect me like that. With that being said, I don't want it to ever become an obligation to email me or vice versa. Who knows one day we might actually run out of things to say to each other, but maybe just a quick, I am alive and I didn't eat myself into an ice cream coma email or a DM would be good. Things like this are why I wish I had your number sometimes. But the tummy picture made up for everything.

And in return I wanted to send you a picture of what Ford looked like after I told him all your boyfriend troubles. He wouldn't even look at the camera after I told him he wouldn't be able to cuddle with you to make it better.

I am sorry things are so complicated with Matt now but you were right in telling him that you weren't ready to move in. I guess I can understand why he is being distant but he also needs to respect how you feel. It can be hard being in a relationship where it's like each of you are moving at different speeds or in different directions. That's how I feel a lot of the time. Sometimes it seems like Michael is ready for all these relationship milestones, "Let's take a vacation", "Come meet my parents", "I'm going to leave my tooth brush here". And I'm just not. Hopefully someday I catch up.

I am typing this email as Bryce scowls at me from across the room. He is mad at me because I totally cock blocked him last night at the bar, but it was for his own good. I am tired of him picking up these easy girls who have zero personality and even less brains. He can do so much better, but he is convinced he can't. Most of the girls I know that meet my high standards for him are either already taken or not up to his high beauty standards. I think I am more focused on his love life than my own.

When I smile at other people it's always a closed mouth smile, it usually doesn't get big enough to show off my super cute dimples. But when I see that I have an email waiting from you my smile gets so big that I can't help but show teeth, my dimples are in full view and I get crinkles around my eyes. This is my Blaine smile.

Love,

Kurt & Ford

**From:** banderson

**To:** kurthummel

**Subject:** I feel *very* special

Dear Kurt

This is one of those times I wish I could be there with you or vice versa and make it up to you by actually doing something rather than repeating a boring sorry over and over again. I never, ever want you to think that I see this, you, as an obligation. The truth couldn't be far from it actually. This is my favorite part of the week, or day if I'm not being an asshole and writing you back daily. And there is no chance we would run out of things to talk about. You know we'd never be bored together, Kurt. And screw kind of, I definitely need you around. But for now, saying I'm truly sorry and really meaning it is the only thing I can do.

That pic of Ford is the most achingly beautiful thing I've ever seen. That little monster even makes pain beautiful. And I know he wasn't really "upset" about my boyfriend problems, whom is still giving me silent treatment by the way, but still I love him better when he has his tongue out and smiles with his eyes at the camera.

You know you and Vivi are the only ones that are keeping me sane these days. Vivi by being brutally honest with me and you by being your amazing self. I'm starting to think maybe it's you that's magic, not NYC. And I've always been fascinated by magic, Kurt.

I'm sorry to hear all that about Bryce. I would offer you to do a little matchmaking between Vivi and him( Vivi has a thing for wrong choices, a few right would do her good) but one I don't know if this Bryce guy is good enough for my precious Vivi and two I wouldn't want them to be victims of a long distance relationship. I mean look at us, even long distance friendship is hard. You always end up wanting more. I do.

I hope you won't think this is too forward but here is my phone number xxx-xxx-xxxx. I don't know if you really meant it when you said you wished you had my number but I didn't want to take any chance when there was even a little possibility of you letting me in more. You don't have to give me yours back. I maybe got a little too excited that you said that so if you didn't mean it you can just ignore my number. But just so you know, I'm okay with it. And Kurt, all this talk about me coming to NYC? I'll want to see you if I do, you know that right? I will want to hug the shit out of you to make sure you're actually real. I will want to test how awesome you really are at cuddling. And don't forget Ford. I will want a Hummel cuddle sandwich with you two.

Do you still want me there?

Ps There is a big chance I've already fallen in love with your beautiful smile. In a very platonic way of course but still. And it's just for me? I feel special now, I really do.

Love

Blaine

**To:** banderson  
**From:** kurthummel

**Subject:** Text Me Maybe

Blaine,

xxx-xxx-xxxx Here is my number. I wanted to start out with that because I thought it was adorable how I could tell you were nervous about me not wanting yours. Of course I meant it Blaine. I would never miss a chance to talk to you even more. Having your phone number makes you more real. And Blaine, I am okay with it, so okay.

Vivi and Bryce... that would be interesting. I feel like after what you have told me of Vivi she would give Bryce a run for his money. He needs someone to challenge him. But I know that it's hard enough to keep a relationship going when there is a 20 minute subway ride between each other let alone 800 miles. I say that but even though it sucks ass you are so far away, for some reason you are worth the effort, no question. I am glad you have Vivi there though, through all this boyfriend drama. If she wasn't there I think I would have definitely clicked buy on those tickets to Chicago I have had sitting in my checkout bag on Southwest. I can't believe he is giving you the silent treatment still, you may have hurt his feelings but at least you were honest right?

It's flattering that you think it's me that is magic, but if that's true I think the city made me magic. Before coming here I was this 18 year old kid who was a cynical dreamer. I trusted no one but I put all my faith into this city. And now I am still a dreamer, but the difference is this city makes you believe dreams can come true no matter how many times you fail. I came here dreaming that I would be this crazy talented fashion designer by now with the love of my life, my very own Paul, by my side. Well none of that has come true just yet, but that's the point, I still believe that it is possible. I couldn't have thought that way back in Ohio. That's why you need to be here Blaine.

If and when you come to NYC you better believe I will be the one waiting for you at the airport. You couldn't keep me away if you tried. I want to rub that sexy tummy and see those adorably squinty eyes when you smile. So to answer your question, Do I want you here? Hell yes I want you here! (btw stupidest thing you have ever asked me!)

Damn I really want to see a picture of Blaine Anderson... and not just of his famous tummy.

Text me,

Kurt


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six  
**(AN: If you would like the link to the tumblr page where you can view the pics in this chapter and chapters prior, visit our profile. The link should be there. A very special thanks to Carol on this chapter, you know what you did! Enjoy everyone!)**

"_I have never had anybody talk to me like this. This isn't a flirty sixth-grade phone call or bantering with friends or words passed in a note. I feel that if my soul could talk it would talk like this."_

David Levithan, _The Realm of Possibility_

Blaine took another large sip of his beer when his fifth text of the day went unanswered. He knew he was in the wrong by not telling Matthew about "the" news right away, but he didn't think he deserved to be ignored and most of the time avoided by Matthew for two weeks now. He had no idea what Matthew expected him to do, but he sure knew he could only try so many times.

There was something else, something bigger bugging him though. Yes, he wasn't thrilled his boyfriend was giving him silent treatment for weeks, but also what he noticed was that he didn't care so much. He did everything he could, apologized, gave him the best blowjob of his life, took him out for dinner and gave him another blowjob. Well, he wasn't a miracle-worker, was he? If Matthew wanted to insist on giving Blaine one word answers, mostly an "oh" or a "yes" that escaped his lips during sex, then, Blaine thought, it was okay. He already knew something changed; something was missing between them, when he started to get more excited about Kurt's e-mails than Matthew's morning texts. He still didn't know what he was going to do about it. He was just letting Matthew decide for both of them and secretly hoping Matthew was aware there was no light at the end of the tunnel for them.

He was sad to see they were drifting apart day by day but he was just not feeling it anymore. He started to think that maybe it wasn't about Matthew at all. Maybe it was all about Kurt. Kurt who he'd known for two months now. Kurt who he had no idea what he looked like. Kurt who got him much better than anybody else. Kurt who could put a smile on his face with just a few words. Kurt who had given him his number and told him it was okay to text him.

Blaine didn't know why he still hadn't made use of that 10 digit number yet. It would be too cliché to say he was waiting for the perfect moment, but also that wasn't actually far from the truth. For one, he was really enjoying their back and forth e-mails and he was just afraid to lose it if they dived into the world of texting and for two, Kurt said he wanted to see a picture of Blaine and well Blaine was, as much as he was dying to see what the rest of Kurt looked like, nervous to take that next step in their friendship (?) Not that he was self-conscious about how he looked or anything. It was himself that made him scared. He liked what he knew of Kurt more than he was supposed to already.

But tonight, with Matthew acting like Blaine didn't exist and Vivi having a ladies night out with her friends from acting class, Blaine couldn't help dragging his thumb over Kurt's number on his phone repeatedly until he couldn't take it anymore and typed out a text for him. He was slightly buzzed from all the beer he had been drinking and there was still a six-pack he hadn't touched sitting on the floor. He was ready.

**Xxx**

Blaine: Your name looks cute in my contacts. 

Kurt: I almost dropped my phone when I saw this! I love seeing your name come across my screen. How are you Blaine?

Blaine: My name has that effect on people ;) And now that I know you didn't give me a wrong number, I'm terrific... Jk. Not bad, Kurt. I was hoping you could make it awesome though, so here I am. What about you?

Kurt: I figured you had waited long enough ;) I would never fake number you! Awesome... I'll try my best. I scored a night in by myself so I am curled up on the couch with Ford & we are having a wine night.

Blaine: That sounds like an awesome night. Pity my presence can't make it more awesome ;) Why is Bryce letting you drink alone? Wine loves company, I would know.

Kurt: As soon as your name came across my phone you made it more awesome. Bryce is out on a date with this stupid girl from class who is a "sure thing." If you were here with me you would see me rolling my eyes. What are you up to? Vivi trying to seduce you tonight?

Blaine: Drinking beer while killing zombies. She's having a ladies night with her loud friends from acting class. Too bad for her, though. I am in the mood to be seduced ;)

Kurt: Is that so? Sad for her, then. Because now I get all the benefits of tipsy Blaine :p Guessing the BF is still giving the silent treatment?

Blaine: When he isn't busy with screaming my name or singing praises to god, yes he is. It's ok though, I don't mind.

Kurt: Ah someone likes to brag about more than just their sexy tummy. And I so don't need the imagery of you giving your boyfriend orgasms. He's not my favorite person at the moment.

Blaine: I didn't mean to brag but that's the reality I'm living with, Kurt. It isn't my fault that I'm irresistible even when I'm being avoided by my boyfriend ;)  
Ps You are my favoritest person too :)

Kurt: I know that reality all too well. I have been known to cause some screaming of my own... Since we're bragging. ;) And Irresistible is right. I haven't even been in the same room with you and I know that. Too bad we aren't drinking together now.

Blaine: When you say things like this, I actually think it's a good thing we aren't drinking together.

Kurt: I could see how that would be dangerous. I am a very touchy feely drunk. And there is no way in hell that I would be able to keep my hands off that sexy tummy of yours!

Blaine: You're a touchy feely drunk? I'm a *very* touchy feely human being. That's why I'm craving those epic Kurt Hummel cuddles so much. Is it weird to miss someone you have never met?

Kurt: If it is, then I'm weird too. I miss you like all the time. Why can't you be here? I'm also a less reserved, don't think before I type drunk.

Blaine: You never need to be reserved when I'm on the receiving end of your texts, you know that, right? I get you. I always get you. I don't even have to try. It's that easy with you.

Kurt: God Blaine, how did I ever function before you? I've never had someone understand me like you do. Not Bryce, def not Michael. Still wish you were here though, especially after I just finished off my first bottle of wine ;)

Blaine: I wish I was with you too. Can I ask you a question?

Kurt: Anything.

Blaine: Why are you with him?

Kurt: Why? Well, he treats me well; he can make me laugh, decent in bed. There aren't exactly guys beating down my door. Short answer... I haven't found something better. Why did you want to know?

Blaine: You sound exactly like that when you talk about him. Like you just settle for him. I don't know. I guess I would want you to be with someone giving you everything that I... Yeah I'd want you to be with someone that gives you everything.

Kurt: Well, we aren't stuck in a David Levithan novel, are we? If we were you wouldn't be with a guy who has been pretty much ignoring you for the past 2 weeks, I wouldn't be with a guy who I was more excited about staying home alone than spending the night at his place. And you definitely wouldn't be 800 miles away.

Blaine: "Tell me a way you think this can work."  
"We'll find a way," I tell her.  
"That's not an answer. It's a hope."  
"Hope's gotten us this far. Not answers."  
David Levithan, Every Day

Kurt: You can't just quote DL to me without warning. Tonight I don't want to think about the answers. So what is it that you hope for, Blaine? Right this second.

Blaine: Us to get stuck in a DL book. Together.

Kurt: That's my dream come true. But knowing both of us, how we are both tipsy right now and our touchy-feelyness we may not be appropriate for young adult readers. ;p

Blaine: I think young adult readers would appreciate that, Kurt. I know I would ;)  
Ps Only ten days until I hear from Tisch.

Kurt: So we are 10 days away from a yes then! It's about time. Have you decided what u will do yet? When you find out you got in?

Blaine: You should cut down the adorable. It makes me miss you even more. And I think I have.

Kurt: You know I can't help that. Do you want to tell me now or tell me in person when you move here? ;) I so don't use this many winky faces with anyone else.

Blaine: And I so don't giggle this much-or never- with anyone else. What happens when I move there, Kurt?

Kurt: First, you will get one of my epic hugs, and then Ford would want to see you, so you would get that Hummel cuddle sandwich you have been wanting. Then Ford would get jealous because you would be the one getting all the tummy rubs. How is that sexy tummy by the way? Pretty much you won't be able to get rid of me.

Blaine: I really don't know about what I'm more excited about; your hugs or Ford cuddles. The sexy tummy is impatiently waiting to be rubbed. I am not even letting Vivi do that anymore now that I have a much better prospect to look forward to.  
(If she sees this text, I was drunk.)

Kurt: Don't create jealousy btw Ford and I... Although I can be pretty hot when I'm jealous. And she didn't appreciate the tummy in the first place! He is All MINE!

Blaine: Fuck, you really are. Hot I mean. Yes, Kurt. I want him to be all yours too. He already has such a crush on you.

Kurt: Is that so? A crush sight unseen? I'm flattered. But then again, I knew just by your words I would be infatuated.

Blaine: Words are what brought us together, Kurt. Words and DL. Don't underestimate them.  
Ugh surprise surprise. Matt just replied to my text that I sent like eight hours ago. I'm just gonna finish my beer and go to bed. I want you to be the last thing on my mind when I do so tell me something beautiful.

Kurt: Beautiful huh? Funny, when you said that you were the first thing that popped into my head & I only know you by words. So yes, I can never underestimate the power of them. But maybe go to sleep thinking about your first night in NYC... You would def be staying here, I would def be cuddled into your side with my hand draped across your belly & Ford at the foot of the bed. Pretty perfect dream I just set up for you...Us.

Blaine: Kurt... I feel like you are so close, but I can't reach you. I want all of that so much. I don't know when that happened, but I can't dream about anything without including you in it anymore. Thanks for me giving me so much to look forward to. Sweet dreams.

Kurt: I feel the same. I have never felt this close to someone, which is crazy because you are so far away. Well at least we know we will be dreaming about the same thing tonight. Good night Blaine.

**Xxx**

Vivi: I tried to come up with an excuse to text you, but couldn't find any. My life's becoming a joke.

Blaine: We call it finals, dear.

Vivi: It's so unfair I am the only one that has finals till the very last week of the term. Well, if this is the sacrifice I have to make for being insanely good-looking, I'll take it.

Blaine: I envy your relationship with karma.

Vivi: Blaiiineee. You don't understand. I am so bored. I can't even make Friday night plans. God, we're turning into an old, married couple.

Blaine: I'll take you out next Friday when you don't have an exam every day of the week. It'll be only you and me, so you won't have to compete for my attention ;)

Vivi: Conceited asshole. I am sorry, I felt like cursing. Finals, you know? Will you get me drinks and let me grind against you on the dance floor?

Blaine: I love it when you curse. It is like terms of endearment to me. And only if you promise to stay away from the tummy.

Vivi: Because it's reserved for Kurt?

Blaine: Because it's reserved for Kurt, yes.

Vivi: You know, just because I'm not calling you on it doesn't mean I haven't noticed... things. 

Blaine: Shit mom called twice. I gotta get back to her. Ttyl baby girl.

Vivi: Later little fawn.

**Xxx**

Bryce: Five interviews in one day… growing up sucks.

Kurt: And I bet you killed everyone. Except for that interview at Elle, I hope you sucked it up on that one. We can't be competitors and I am still crossing my fingers for you to get the job at Vogue.

Bryce: Awww are you going to miss seeing my face every day in class?

Kurt: Of course I am! Who else is going to keep me in line and tone down my bitchiness? I am dangerous without you.

Bryce: How about your email buddy, what's his name? You always seem to smile like an idiot when you get an email from him. I am more aware of things than you give me credit for.

Kurt: Blaine… you know his name. Are you jealous? No one could replace you Bryce, you are one of a kind.

Bryce: I'm not afraid of being replaced… you're smiling right now, aren't you?

Kurt: Talk to you later, Bryce. ;)

Xxx

Matthew: Can't make it to the dinner. Group study.

Blaine: I thought your finals were over.

Matthew: They are.

Blaine: Ok.

**Xxx**

Michael: Hey Babe, I have the late shift at the shop tonight but then I will be over when I get off.

Kurt: Oh… I didn't realize you were coming over tonight? What about your stuff?

Michael: Do you have plans? I brought my overnight bag.

Kurt: No plans babe… that's fine. Although I might not be a lot of fun, it was kind of an exhausting day at work.

Michael: Aww come on, is writing really that hard? ;) I will try to peak your interest ;) Mostly I just want to wake up to you.

Kurt: It totally can be. But ok. I will leave the door open in case I fall asleep. See you later hun.

Michael: Love you.

Xxx

Kurt: Morning Blaine! Did you sleep well?

Blaine: Morning sunshine… But I am still sleeping zzzz

Kurt: Wake up, sleepy head! Ford woke me up early and since he can't jump on you, I figured I would text you, so you didn't feel left out.

Blaine: I would rather you jump on me, but ok I'll take what I can get ;)  
Blaine: Sorry, no filter in the mornings.

Kurt: You should never filter yourself with me. I could think of nicer ways to wake you up than pouncing on you like Ford did. ;)

Blaine: Oh go ahead. You may have to really act on those because I have a very devoted relationship with sleep. Morning cuddles though... I can even break up with sleep for them. Only temporarily of course, but still.

Kurt: Well, you would wake up early to have my morning cuddles! They are /that/ good!

Blaine: I'll have to test them. Like maybe we can have some movie cuddles first and then if I deem them good enough, I'll wake up early for you.

Kurt: Oh you will deem them better than good. I am very confident when it comes to my cuddle abilities.

Blaine: I wish you were here now, then. My bed is cold.

Kurt: Me too! Michael is on the other side of my bed now, but he NEVER wants to cuddle. How are your cuddle skills?

Blaine: Not good imageries you're giving me either, Kurt :( I'm not even going to try. I'll let them speak for themselves ;)

Kurt: I have this sudden urge (okay I have this urge a lot) to book a ticket to Chicago right now. It's a crime I can't experience these mysterious cuddles.

Blaine: Just give in to those urges already. I'd make it worth your while. If I survive seeing you in the flesh that is...

Kurt: We might just both die as soon as we set eyes on each other. I predict we don't even make it out of the airport.

Blaine: That would be such a tragic end for us. There is so much I want to do with you and dying together isn't among them.

Kurt: Well, before that we might need to send actual pictures of ourselves to each other, you know, just to prepare ourselves. But I think I could pick you out of a crowd even if I haven't seen your face or heard you speak before. Is that weird?

Blaine: Just how frequently are you staring at my tummy pics, Kurt? No, just kidding. I know what you mean and I think we've already established its okay to be weird together.  
I know we will have to send them at some point, but I just want to enjoy this, you and me, a little longer, you know.

Kurt: Way too long I'm sure, but I don't care. We will always be you and me Blaine, but I know what you are saying.

Blaine: I already know you'll be even more beautiful than what I have in mind anyway... Are you still in bed?

Kurt: Hopefully I don't disappoint when the time finally comes. No :( Ford needed to go out, so we are walking around the city looking for coffee. You?

Blaine: Now that's an image I'd love to keep in mind... Yes :) And I'll be until Vivi comes over and drags my ass to class. Idk why she bothers, we've already handed in our portfolios.

Kurt: You didn't strike me as a lazy bum! Jk How many days until you find out you got into Tisch now?

Blaine: I have my moments. Plus I don't want to stop talking to you and if I step out of my house, there'll be many people that'll keep me from doing that. Only five days…

Kurt: You are sweet. Real life totally gets in the way of our relationship. Let's go back to our own little DL novel. 5 days! Nervous?

Blaine: A lot now that I have much more to lose than just Tisch.

Kurt: What do you have to lose?

Blaine: A chance to get stuck in a DL novel with you.

Kurt: You think that could be more than just a fantasy?  
Kurt: Maybe you shouldn't answer that.

Blaine: Okay.

**Xxx**

Blaine: I just watched a movie I think you would really love.

Matthew: Oh?

Blaine: Yeah I even got all of the psychological references. You would be proud.

Matthew: Nice.

Blaine: Isn't it? See, I actually pay attention when you ramble about your classes.

Matthew: Good for you.

Blaine: This is being childish Matt.

Matthew: You would think.

Blaine: Whatever.

**Xxx**

Kurt: Hey babe! Bryce and I are going to have a boy's night tonight, so I will probably be too drunk to make it over after. Sorry.

Michael: Am I invited or…

Kurt: It is just a sort of celebration between Bryce and I, kind of an end of school binge session.

Michael: We never go out anymore Kurt.

Kurt: Yes we do! We went out to dinner last night.

Michael: You know what I mean.

Kurt: I don't… and I don't really have time to get into it. Please don't make this into a thing… I'll text you when I'm home.

**Xxx**

Blaine: Kuurt! I am so sorry Kurt :(((

Kurt: Blaiiine! Why are you sorry?

Blaine: Vivi took advantage of my drunk state tonight and touched the tummy :(

Kurt: But that's mine! :( You're drunk too? I just got back from drinking with Bryce. His tummy isn't sexy like yours is.

Blaine: I know :( I told her it was yours, but she said she was appreciating it for you… Did you rub Bryce's tummy? But you were going to do that to mine! :(

Kurt: She wouldn't appreciate it like I would. No one can. And no. I only want to run my hands over yours not his.

Blaine: I want you to. He wants you to. Do you want to see him?

Kurt: Yes please! I really do.

Blaine: Vivi took the pic the other day. I cropped it to send you when you start to have withdrawals... (Tummy pic)

Kurt: Blaine... Fuck! That's a naked tummy. Holy hell you are, he is hot! I feel like I should give you something in return...  
Kurt: And I'm not talking about another pic of Ford. Would that be ok?

Blaine: So okay. Please Kurt.

Kurt: I have been told that after my hair and my long neck, my arms are my best feature... (Sexy arm pic)

Blaine: Fucking hell… You've been told right. I can't stop running my fingers over the screen. God, your skin looks just so ... Can I be inappropriate?

Kurt: After staring at your picture the past couple minutes, inappropriate are the only thoughts I am having, so yes you may...

Blaine: It looks just so kissable, lickable, biteable, suckable... Good thing you aren't with me right now because, Kurt, I wouldn't be able to stop myself.

Kurt: Yeah good thing... Cuz I would let you, I wouldn't be able to keep my hands to myself either, tracing that v-line... Running my hands down that stomach.  
Kurt: Too much?

Blaine: I would hold on to those fucking sexy arms the minute you put your hands on me, running my fingers up and down, encouraging you to touch more of me.. My face would be buried in your neck, my lips scattering kisses all over your milky skin.  
Blaine: Not enough.

Kurt: I would let my hands run all over your body, I would want to touch everywhere. Your abs, your pecks… I bet you have a great ass, Blaine. My hands would land there for sure. Do you think your kisses would make it to my lips?

Blaine: Kurt... I would straddle your lap first, grab you by the collar and lean in so close, my breath on your lips... Then I'd raise my lips to yours, and when your tongue prods mine to open, I'd be happy to oblige. I'd let my lips tell you how you make me feel without using words.

Kurt: My hands would immediately find your hips, getting you as close as possible. And you're right, with your lips that close to mine, my tongue would ask for more. I wouldn't stop kissing you, the choice btw a breath and one more kiss would be difficult.

Blaine: I wouldn't give you a choice. I'd share my breath with you, but not let you take your lips away from me for a second. While alternating btw kissing you long and sweet and hard and urgently, I'd let my fingers unbutton your shirt slowly, savoring the feel of your smooth skin beneath my fingers.

Kurt: My eyes wouldn't come off from yours as I shed my shirt. I would push yours off too, but taking my time touching every piece of exposed skin until finally I can feel your skin against mine.

Blaine: I'm sure I wouldn't be able to help the loud gasp that escapes my lips the moment your skin touches mine. Or it would be your name falling from my lips so desperately. I would want to let my hands wander... Until they stop to fumble with the buttons of your pants. I'd look up at you through my eyelashes to see your reaction then. Would you let me see, feel and touch all of you?

Kurt: As soon as you look up at me with such want, I wouldn't be able to deny you anything. My breath would hitch and goose bumps would cover my skin when you slide my jeans off.  
Kurt: Blaine... We should stop. We have to, don't we?

Blaine: Why? I don't think I can now, Kurt... Fuck, do you even know what you're doing to me?

Kurt: I am guessing the same thing you are doing to me. I'm so hard and already so far gone. And I don't want to stop but I... We... well, we aren't exactly single, are we?

Blaine: I can be for you.

Kurt: You can't say things like that Blaine!

Blaine: It is the truth. He is the last thing on my mind right now and I don't fucking care if that makes me an asshole.

Kurt: I don't even remember mine's name right now... This is bigger than some hot sexting. We need to talk when we aren't ridiculously horny and slightly intoxicated. We haven't even seen each other's faces Blaine. We can't fuck this up.

Blaine: Fuck, do you think this is the alcohol speaking? I've been trying to keep myself from thinking about you for weeks. Fine, whatever you say. Let's do it together.

Kurt: Do what together?

Blaine: Send the pics.

Kurt: Okay... Now?

Blaine: Yes.

Kurt: Ok... Here it goes. (Pic)

Blaine: So meet the real Blaine I guess... (Pic)

Kurt: Blaine…

Blaine: I know.


	7. Chapter 7

**(AN: First of all a big thank you to all of you who have reviewed this far. Reading your reviews always puts a smile on our faces and motivates us to crank out the next chapter as soon as we can. This chapter is dedicated to Toni, our ship captain. We love you girly! This chapter doesn't have any pictures, so no need to read it on our tumblr page.)**

Chapter Seven

"_Things that matter are not easy. Feelings of happiness are easy. Happiness is not. Flirting is easy. Love is not. Saying you're friends is easy. Being friends is not."_

-David Levithan, _Naomi and Ely's No Kiss List_

Kurt awoke on the couch with a sleepy smirk on his face from the dream he was having until he opened one eye, realizing his head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He slowly forced himself to open both eyes, groaning as he saw his hard on had returned from last night, no doubt caused by the dream he was having. He ran his hand through his hair remembering what happened the night before.

He didn't think he drank that much but Bryce must have bought him enough shots to cause his inhibitions and walls to be way down. That combined with a flirty text from Blaine, who Kurt already has let most of his walls down with anyway was a dangerous combination. It was dangerous because Kurt was so comfortable with Blaine, more comfortable than he had been with anyone since he can remember. He had worked for so long building up all these different walls and he had no clue how Blaine had managed to knock almost all of them down in two short months.

Kurt had been with Michael for over a year now and he hadn't let him anywhere near as close as he let Blaine. Not that Michael hadn't tried to break through, he had. There had been flowers delivered to his work, surprise weekend trips to Boston even an I love you here and there but every time he got too close Kurt built that wall back up. Despite the walls, Kurt did like Michael. He was sweet; he had cute dimples, amazing abs, beautiful blue eyes and most importantly he needed Kurt. Michael had gone through a really tough time six months into their relationship. His dad had gotten cancer suddenly and died before anyone could come to terms with it. Michael didn't really know how to handle pain and since Kurt was well versed in the subject he helped him through it. It felt good to be needed, to take care of someone like that. So that had become the building blocks of their relationship, Kurt became the confidant, the shoulder to cry on although Michael never became that person for Kurt. For over a year Kurt had been asking himself why what he had with Michael never seemed like enough. After he saw Blaine's picture, the only answer he could come up with was, he wasn't Blaine.

While Kurt finally had an answer, he was more confused than ever.

Xxx

Kurt: I have deleted my text like a million times. I can't stop staring. You're real Blaine… You're beautiful

Blaine: It isn't just me then? Because Kurt I still haven't caught my breath. I don't know what I'd been expecting but this, you, weren't that.

Kurt: Definitely not just you. I knew you would be cute, adorable even… I don't even have words Blaine (shocker I know!) Why didn't you tell me you are like heart-stoppingly gorgeous?

Blaine: You're kidding right? I just have a sexy tummy (I'm not calling it cute anymore because reasons) but god Kurt, you just left me breathless.

Kurt: More like sexy everything. And yeah I'm having trouble catching my breath too.

Blaine: So I saw you. You saw me. And I'm not even slightly intoxicated. (Maybe by your beauty but I will survive)

Kurt: I am slightly hangover, but not intoxicated. Now what?

Blaine: You tell me.

Kurt: I mean this doesn't change anything does it? Us seeing each other? I meant what I said last night about not wanting to fuck this up.

Blaine: I feel like whatever I say, it won't be the answer you expect me to give

Kurt: And now I feel like whatever I say in response will be something you don't want to hear

Blaine: Then don't say anything.

Kurt: But we don't do that, just not say anything. Given how last night went we obviously say too much.

Blaine: It wasn't too much for me. I meant everything I said. But you just want me to act like I didn't.

Kurt: I didn't say that. It just feels way more complicated now. Just please promise me that this, us, won't get screwed up.

Blaine: Of course Kurt. I promise. I'd do anything not to lose you.

Kurt: And I promise that too. You are way too important to me Blaine.

Blaine: I'm going to break up with Matt.

Blaine: Not that it has anything to do with you. Just wanted you to know.

Kurt: Really?! That's a big decision. When did you decide this?

Blaine: When I understood I was being unfair to him. Ask no more questions if you want me to keep my promise.

Kurt: You shouldn't have to stifle yourself to keep that promise. If that's the case then this is already messed up.

Kurt: But maybe I am doing the same thing.

Blaine: But that's not fair Kurt. I don't know what to say here. I typed out like five different texts before deleting them all.

Kurt: I don't know either. That's a first with you.

Blaine: I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have brought Matt up at all.

Kurt: You don't need to apologize. It's not about him. It has just always been easy to talk to you, and now I feel like my words aren't enough and too much at the same time.

Blaine: What do you suggest then? Anything. Except for telling me to stay away from you maybe.

Kurt: I would never tell you that. Email maybe? I am always able to sort my thoughts out better on paper so to speak.

Blaine: Okay. I miss you Kurt.

Kurt: We'll figure this out Blaine. I'm not going anywhere. I'll email you soon.

Blaine: I'll be waiting.

To: BAnderson

From: KurtHummel

Subject: Us.

Blaine,

Words. I pride myself of always finding the perfect words to express my ideas and how I feel. I have been known to spend many sleepless nights before my column is due editing and trying to find the right words. It's been three days and three sleepless nights and I don't have the perfect words, so I am going to just ramble because I don't know what else to do.

I look at your picture every day. It makes me miss you more. I don't want to call it a mistake, because it wasn't. Nothing about that night was a mistake, not the umm heated? conversation and definitely not the pictures. But it is different now, something changed. I just don't know what changed exactly. Because to be honest I have never been able to put a label on what we are. You were more than a follower when we first started talking on twitter, you were more than a pen-pal when we started emailing, and you're more than just a really good friend now. Despite labels, we have always been Kurt and Blaine and that will never change.

But let's be honest about our situation. We live 800 miles apart right now. We have seen one picture of each other's face. We've talked extensively about hugging, touching, cuddling each other but we've never actually felt each other. I can picture your beautiful smile, but I have never seen it. The words we have exchanged between each other have been powerful, more powerful than any DL quote I can think of right now but they still don't make up for all of that. Blaine… I like you, I really like you but you aren't here. You aren't here and we both have boyfriends, had? boyfriends. So for now can we continue to be more than pen-pals, more than friends… and just be us? But in order for us to be us, you need to be honest with me… I don't know what else to do right now, I'm so confused. All I know is I need you; I need you more than anyone else. Is that okay?

Ford misses you too.

Love,

Kurt

Xxx

To: kurthumel

From: banderson

Subject: Friends?

Dear Kurt,

You know I wasn't this nervous even when Jason, who was my first boyfriend at high school, asked for my number and didn't call for a whole week as I was waiting for your email. I thought I somehow offended you or said something to upset you and that you wouldn't want to talk to me again. It was just horrible.

I haven't left my place for three days. Not even for the gym and I'm extra careful with the tummy now so you do the math. Vivi thinks it's because of "the" talk I had with Matt who –news flash- is not my boyfriend anymore. I just didn't know what to say to her when she's been trying her best to be there for me because I'm going through such a "heartbreaking" break up. I feel like shit that I've been more upset about your non-existent e-mail than I was about my recently ended two year relationship.

These three days without hearing from you in any way made me realize something though. I will just do anything to not have you upset with me. Anything. Even if you'd offered me to write each other monthly, I'd have been okay with it as long as I know things were good between us. (I'm not saying yearly because come on I'm being real here.) So whatever you're saying, whatever you're not saying, it is okay. Maybe it was wrong of me to push for more when I knew you had a boyfriend. But Kurt, it feels like I don't have wrong, inappropriate, too much or too fast in my vocabulary with you. So I'm not going to say I'm sorry because I'm not. It felt right. It feels right.

You wanted honest from me as if I am capable of being anything else with you. So here it is. I think we could be fucking perfect together. I think I could make you really happy and I think you could make me think in ways I have never before and also I think, no scratch that, I know you could be everything I need. But this is what I think and for now what I think doesn't matter. It doesn't matter that I think you're the most beautiful person I've ever known or you've made me feel things that my boyfriend couldn't do in our two year relationship. It doesn't fucking matter that when I talk to you I feel like I'm home in the world. What matters is what you ask from me. And what I got from what you've said and haven't said in your email is far from what I have in mind. Which is perfectly okay. If you need me to be your friend, I'll be the best friend you'll ever have. It'll be a horrible wonderful thing to stay? friends with you though. Wonderful because I know we can write a history of friendship together and horrible because I know we could do even better with more.

I have some news. But I'm really not sure if I should tell you or not after seeing how adamant you were about us being 800 miles apart from each other. Are you telling me it would be a bad thing if we weren't? Or is it just because that's the only thing you can hold onto to keep "us" from happening?

Ps I hope Ford won't be mad that I changed my wallpaper with something even more beautiful (no offense to my little buddy but there are things even he can't compete with.)

Miss you always.

Love

Blaine

Kurt re-read Blaine's email over and over again. He hated the fact that he made Blaine miserable wasting three days to come up with the perfect words that never came. He hated the way that he left so many things unsaid. He hated the fact that no matter what happened someone would get hurt and Kurt couldn't figure out how to make himself be that person. But most of all, he fucking hated that he couldn't hold Blaine's hand, or hug him or even just sit there next to him in silence.

After the fifth time he finished reading the email there was only one thought in his mind. So he navigated back to the southwest website and clicked purchase on a ticket to Chicago leaving in 3 hours. Kurt's mind and heart were racing as he packed God knows what into a duffle bag, gave Ford a kiss on the head and hailed a cab to the airport.

Xxx

Kurt: Can you watch Ford for a couple days, I'm going to Chicago.

Bryce: Yeah… wait Chicago? Like the same Chicago that Blaine lives in? The Blaine who you talked about so much the other night I made a drinking game out of it and got us both wasted?

Kurt: Yes that Chicago. That Blaine. I don't know what I am doing, I just know I have to go.

Bryce: It's about time… What about Michael, what did you tell him?

Kurt: Nothing. Just um, can you just watch Ford? I will figure something out… I hope.

Bryce: Tell Blaine I say hi.

Kurt: Thank you Bryce. I will text you when I get there.

Bryce: Anytime Bro.

Xxx

As soon as the plane landed Kurt turned on his phone, finding Blaine's number. He took a deep breath before pressing call.

Blaine looked up from his notebook when he heard his phone ring, his heart started to race as soon as he saw Kurt's name on the screen. He ran his fingers through his hair and cleared his throat before picking up.  
"K-Kurt?"

Kurt felt like all the air left his body when he heard Blaine's voice, goose bumps formed all over his skin when his name came out of Blaine's mouth. He collected himself & then spoke  
"Hey Blaine. How are... I mean... what are you doing right now?"

Blaine had to lean back against his chair and close his eyes, letting out a deep sigh when Kurt started to talk. It was so unexpected and he was so overwhelmed he almost missed what he was asking. He shook his head and paused the music that was playing in the background.  
"I um I was just making a draft for my new script. What about you?"

Kurt grabbed his bag off the plane and smiled at the stewardess who gave him an extra glass of wine during the flight because she said it looked like he needed it.  
"I um I just got off a plane... In Chicago."

Blaine's eyes widened, his smile froze and he felt like the wind knocked out of his lungs when he heard what Kurt said. He hadn't even noticed how tightly he was gripping the side of his desk as he talked.

"W-what? What do you mean in Chicago? Like the Chicago I live in and 800 miles away from where you live?

Kurt let out a little laugh as he heard the adorable confusion in Blaine's voice.  
"Yes Blaine, the same Chicago. So... are you going to come pick me up or not?"

It was pathetic and funny how quickly Blaine nodded his head and pushed his chair back to get up.  
"Fuck. Yes. Don't move anywhere!"  
He grabbed his car keys and put on his shoes before getting out of his place, not even bothering to lock his door.  
"I can't believe you're here."

The smile that came across Kurt's face as he heard Blaine's door close on the other end of the phone was ridiculous. The way his heart was beating out of his chest was also ridiculous.

"I can't believe I am either. I...I just needed to see you."

"You did? Well I am glad. Blaine bit his lip to keep himself from grinning like an idiot, waving at his next door neighbor before he got into his car.  
"I still don't believe I'll get to see you in like twenty minutes."

"I can't believe I have to wait twenty minutes to see you! But I want you to get here in one piece so I'm going to let you go now. Holy shit Blaine... I'll see you soon."

Kurt had waited over two months to see Blaine but he was pretty sure the next twenty minutes would feel way longer than that.

"God the way you say my name.. Okay okay I'm going now. Soon, Kurt."  
Blaine hang up without giving Kurt any chance to say something in return, the butterflies in his stomach throwing a party at the thought of seeing Kurt, maybe touching Kurt real soon.

Xxx

Blaine: Rain check for movie night? Kurt is here…

Vivien: WTF do you mean Kurt is here? Where is here?

Blaine: Here as in Chicago. Going to pick him up from the airport now. I am def not freaking out.

Vivien: It would be a lie if I said I didn't see this coming. Not this soon maybe… What does him being here mean though?

Blaine: I don't know. I don't care. He is here. That's all that matters for now. Gotta go now. Ttly baby girl.

Vivien: Of course you will little fawn. Who else is going to listen to you gushing about how perfect Kurt was when he is gone? Keep your calm. Muah!

Xxx

Kurt paced up and down the baggage claim corridor checking his watch every 5 minutes watching the doors for a beautiful curly haired man to walk through them. He went from being excited to nervous, to scared to anxious with every glance at his watch. It had been 22 min and 32 seconds when he looked down the long hallway and finally saw him. As soon as his eyes met Blaine's, Kurt froze. He wanted to run to him but he was lost in those eyes. All he could do was smile his Blaine smile.

Blaine spent his drive to the airport drumming his fingers on the wheel nervously and cursing under his breath whenever he was stuck at a red light. His insides were going crazy when he finally parked his car and got out, combing his hair with his fingers but messing it up even more while walking towards the door. He was glad he took a deep breath before he passed through the door because the minute he saw Kurt, standing with one hand on the luggage next to his feet and the most beautiful smile on his face, it was impossible to catch it. He didn't even notice his feet were moving until there was only five inches between them. He took another step and stopped, biting his inner lip while returning his gaze to Kurt's eyes.  
"H-hey. Am I allowed to touch you?"

Kurt barley let Blaine finish his question before he flung his arms around Blaine's neck hugging him tightly. He spoke against Blaine's neck.  
"You think I would fly 800 miles to see you and not want to hug you? 

It was nothing like what Blaine had expected. It was everything. It was just simply amazing the way they fitted together when Kurt closed the tiniest distance between their bodies and threw his arms around Blaine's neck, the way Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist so effortlessly like this what they've been doing for years, like the crook of Kurt's neck was made for Blaine's nose, like there was a reason Blaine was a hobbit all along and it was to fit in Kurt's arms when he put his chin on Blaine's shoulder.  
"This is ... unbelievable. But I'm touching you and I believe."

Kurt didn't want to let go. Blaine was finally real, he finally had him in his arms and it was way better than he had imagined. His words, his pictures didn't do him justice. Kurt pushed Blaine back slightly, so he could take all of him in.  
"Now what? My plan kind of ended with give Blaine an epic Kurt Hummel hug."

Blaine shrugged slightly, his arms still tightly wrapped around Kurt, simply refusing to let him go.  
"This already is pretty perfect but um maybe you would want to test my awesome cuddles next?"

Kurt grinned at the possibility of Blaine cuddles. He linked his arm with Blaine's biting his lip at how muscular they were.  
"Lead the way; I definitely need to see if you live up to your words. Blaine... I'm really happy I am here."

Blaine didn't waste time returning Kurt's ridiculously big grin when he linked his arm with his, thanking god he did what he did because Blaine was sure he would have done something even crazier like holding Kurt's hand and linking their fingers.  
"I'm telling you, you'll never want to leave Kurt."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"_I've lost track of where friendship ends and falling begins (this is the foolish refrain of the hopelessly devoted) There are times I want to kiss you midsentence. Undo the not-doing with one gesture."_

David Levithan, _The Realm of Possibilities_

Blaine didn't remember a time when keeping an eye on the road while driving was the hardest thing he'd had to do. He was hyper aware of Kurt's presence next to him. Next to him. Kurt was next to him and Blaine; even though he got to see him with his own eyes, touch him, inhale his smell deeply, still couldn't believe what the last hour had brought him. He tried to enjoy, savor, every single second of the silence that they fell into, words lost, words unnecessary, a silence that could be so many things and nothing at the same time. He couldn't help looking out of the corner of his eye, needing to make sure he was still there, that he wasn't going anywhere, not yet.

He was still buzzing with nerves when he opened the door to his place, letting Kurt in first, still blown away with the fact that he was there, at Blaine's place, his feet touching Blaine's carpet, his duffel bag standing against Blaine's coffee table. He couldn't help the blush that formed on his cheeks when Kurt gave him a questioning look. He ducked his head, a tiny smile on his lips before he looked over at Kurt, wondering if his heart would ever stop beating like crazy whenever his eyes caught Kurt's.  
"It is just um... You are *here* Kurt."

Kurt smiled back at Blaine's words, at the blush on his cheeks. For all the words they had shared over the past few months Kurt found it ironic that in the past hour he could barely form a coherent sentence. He took a couple slow steps towards Blaine, almost like there was a magnetic pull, and he wrapped his arms tight around Blaine. The urgency of their first hug was gone, but the need and the longing of this one felt much more intense.

"I'm here… And you're real. And god, this feels like a dream."

It was like Blaine's body had been waiting for Kurt to do just that, reacting almost instantly; his palms flat against Kurt's back, pressing maybe a little too firmly. The way Kurt had him so tight in his arms, the way he smelled like home, the closeness of their bodies were enough to make Blaine dizzy. Dizzy with what? He chose not to answer. He pulled back slightly making sure he was still wrapped up in Kurt's embrace, eyes fixated on Kurt's, a playful smile formed on Blaine's lips.

"Would you like me to show you it isn't?"

Kurt couldn't help but mirror Blaine's smile raising his eyebrows in question.

"And how would you do that?"

Blaine gave Kurt a challenging look before leaning in slowly, his heart leaping at the way Kurt's breathing got heavier as he did so, passing right by his cheek, his breath brushing against Kurt's skin softly as his lips reached to Kurt's ear. He knew his body was trembling slightly when he took his earlobe between his teeth, biting it before whispering in his ear.

"Did it hurt?"

Kurt felt light headed as Blaine's lips moved closer to him, his hands still on Blaine's hips to steady his shaking legs. His breath hitched in his throat until he felt Blaine bite down on his ear and he let out a loud gasp. He pushed Blaine away, playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"Blaine! Ow! Okay you are very real and slightly annoying. Can we sit down now? I felt like my legs were going to give out there for a second."

Blaine pulled back with a smirk on his lips and extra redness on his cheeks. He shrugged and took Kurt's arm gently leading him to his blue coach, waiting for him to sit down. The initial nervousness was coming back now that Kurt became this solid reality again, sitting on his freaking Ikea couch.

"Can I get you anything to drink? Oh fuck I didn't even ask… Are you, um, hungry?"

Kurt smiled a relieved smile at Blaine's nervousness, thanking god he and Blaine had that in common too.

"Water? You are kind of breathtaking, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt smirked as Blaine blushed and went into the kitchen, really liking the effect he had on him. He looked around Blaine's apartment biting his lip at how real it all was. Kurt Hummel didn't do things like this, he wasn't a spontaneous person. He made lists, he planned, he definitely did not hop on a plane and fly to a different state to see a boy he had never met in person before. But it felt invigorating to just do something he had been thinking about for a long time, it felt good to think about himself for a second, it felt right to be sitting on Blaine's god awful blue couch knowing he was going to come back and sit down next to him.

Blaine took a large sip of water himself first, trying to regulate his breathing before coming back with another bottle for Kurt. He handed him the water quickly, so he wouldn't notice the shaking of his hand, smiling when Kurt thanked him and sat down leaving a respectable distance between them on the couch.

"Where is my little monster? You haven't left him all alone, have you?"

Kurt let out a laugh shaking his head.

"No. Bryce is watching him, but he will be pissed at me when I get back, knowing he didn't get to see you and I did. I am looking at the silent treatment for a week, you should feel very special."

Blaine bit his lip at the way Kurt threw his head back a little while laughing exposing his long neck. His laugh was the most beautiful sound Blaine had ever heard. He shook his head to pull himself out of his trance and gave Kurt a genuine smile.

"That's how I feel with you always. No need to remind me. And, um, I hope you'll introduce us. When um…"

He looked down at his lap; suddenly the fabric of his pants became more fascinating than Kurt's expectant and always beautiful smile.

"When I'm in New York."

Kurt's eyes widened and he grabbed Blaine's hand instinctively.

"Blaine?! You are going to have to stop mumbling, did you say *when* you're in New York?"

Blaine's eyes dropped to their hands the moment Kurt's touched his, wondering how they knew his palm would turn at that exact moment as Kurt's hand covered his. He opened his mouth to answer Kurt, wanting to say "And you are going to have to stop giving me heart attacks", but instead he lifted his head, his eyes never looking away from Kurt's, as he spoke clearly this time.

"I got in. I'm moving to New York."

Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and tackle hugged him, grinning as he pulled back.

"I knew it! I knew you would get in. I am so proud of you!"

As Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes he started to realize what that meant.

"Y-you're moving to New York..."

Blaine's smile froze on his face as he knew so well why the tone of Kurt's voice changed abruptly.

"Yeah, I am."

That's all he could say when all he really wanted to do was grab Kurt's face and kiss him silly and make him forget all about what was making him second guess things.

"It, um, it doesn't have to change anything. I can just… We can just keep writing to each other and texting too. Nothing else."

Kurt bit his lip and shook his head, his mind racing at the thought of having Blaine in his city for good. All the things that would, that could change. He realized by the way Blaine was looking at him he hadn't spoken in a while.

"No. Blaine I meant everything I said about you not being able to get rid of me. All the times we talked about what we would do in the city and all the places I would take you. I meant all of that. It's just now that we will actually be in the same place… All the stuff I haven't said yet, what we could be, what we can't be… That's real now too."

Blaine took in how stressed Kurt sounded, how torn he looked and shook his head pressing two fingers against Kurt's lips to make him stop rambling.

"Shh Kurt, you don't have to do anything. I'm not asking anything from you. I know you have a life there. This doesn't have to change things."

Kurt looked at Blaine, amazed at how easily he could calm him down, giving him a relieved smile.

"Okay, well the fact that I will get to see you whenever I want, that's enough for now. And worth celebrating. We should go out tonight and bring Vivi too! I have a bone to pick with her about touching my tummy."

At that moment Kurt reached out to run his hand across Blaine's tummy, immediately regretting the decision because he got flash backs of the last picture he saw of that sexy tummy caused his skinny jeans to get a little bit tighter.

Blaine couldn't help leaning into Kurt's touch, biting his lip hard as he remembered Kurt's text saying what he would do next after running his hand across his stomach. He swallowed thickly, heat spreading all over his body as he caught Kurt's intense stare, willing himself not to lower his gaze to his lips.

"Y-yeah your tummy. You should totally remind her of that."

Kurt licked his lips, pressing down firmly as he ran his hand down Blaine's stomach, swallowing hard as he felt his muscles through his shirt.

"I-um, I definitely will."

His stare met Blaine's, the vibration of his phone breaking his trance and he slowly pulled his hand back to run it through his hair.

"Are you, um, hungry? I am starving. I was in the middle of eating my breakfast croissant when I bought these tickets and barely had time to pack and make it to the airport. I didn't even get to finish my coffee!"

Blaine blinked slowly once Kurt took his hand off of his stomach, eyes falling closed as he took a deep breath before standing up. He held out his hand for Kurt to pull him up to his feet, their bodies colliding slightly.

"Let's feed you with the best food in Chicago first, then."

It wasn't that Blaine didn't trust Kurt with following him out the door, but well, Kurt's hand in his was just the best thing ever and Kurt wasn't complaining either, so Blaine didn't stop to let Kurt's hand go while leading them to his car unaware of the giddy smile on both of their faces.

Xxx

Michael: Hey babe. I had your coffee waiting for you, but you never showed up. Everything okay?

Michael: Can you take a break from writing your column to talk to me for five seconds?

Michael: I haven't heard from you all day…

Michael: Seriously Kurt, call me.

Michael: Where are you? Bryce told me not to worry… So of course I am worried.

As the night went on and they had a couple glasses of wine, the nerves faded away and the conversation came as easily as it did through email. Their main problem over dinner was talking at the same time until they both caught each other's eyes and one of them, blushing broke eye contact first. Mid conversation, over the best gourmet pizza he had ever had, Kurt found himself thinking this was exactly how he had fantasized his first date would have gone when he first read Boy Meets Boy all those years ago. Electricity in the air, great conversation, each smile shared a genuine one. He found it hard to care about the five unanswered texts from his boyfriend who was 800 miles away, with Blaine right in front of him.

When they both reached for the check, Kurt insisted he pay since they were celebrating Blaine's admission into Tisch, but Blaine insisted harder because Kurt had flown out to see him and then he flashed his puppy dog eyes at Kurt. Kurt's heart skipped for a split second, enough time for Blaine to grab the check and slip his credit card to the waitress.

"So not fair! I told you about my weakness for puppy dog eyes and you used it against me. I'm buying the first round of drinks with Vivi then and don't you dare tell me no."

Xxx

Vivien leaned back against the bar counter and looked around, her eyes searching for a curly haired hobbit and a guy with "the most beautiful blue/green eyes." She couldn't help snorting as she remembered how giddy and stupid, and ok cute and happy Blaine looked while gushing about his new awesome friend. Vivien wasn't a jealous person, she was just a little possessive about the ones she loved dearly and Blaine was her little fawn, so it was only natural she decided to approach this Kurt guy a little cautiously.  
Her lips curled into a big smile the moment she spotted them walking in the bar, not even bothering to do anything to show herself as she was already at their usual meeting spot. She swooned just a little when she saw the dark blue Ralph Lauren shirt Kurt was wearing, but managed to pull herself together before they made it to the bar. Vivien didn't waste time throwing her arms around Blaine, making sure her hand stayed on Blaine's stomach a little too long, burying her face in Blaine's neck, so her little smirk would go unnoticed. 

"He is cute."

She whispered in his ear before pulling back to look over at Kurt, holding her hand out for him, planning to measure him in a handshake. 

"Hey Kurt, I am Vivien. Nice to finally put a face to the name." 

Kurt noticed Vivien's demeanor changed when she let go of Blaine and introduced herself. She was more reserved and he could tell she was trying to read Kurt. He thanked god Blaine had someone here like that because he was precious and most people just weren't good enough for him. Kurt put his hand out and shook Vivian's hand, smiling big.

"Well hi there, gorgeous. I have been dying to meet you."

Vivien raised her eyebrows at Kurt's words, biting her lip to keep herself from smiling. She shook his hand firmly, gritting her teeth when she felt Blaine squeezing her waist, an obvious warning to tell her to be nice.

"Same here. Blaine just won't shut up about you. Even when he needs to shut up so we can have a little us time."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at Blaine smiling as he rolled his eyes.

"Really? I thought he would have had said more about my dog than me. And there is always at least one Vivi paragraph in all his emails, so I feel like I already know you a little bit."

"There is?"

Vivien didn't try to hide the smile that blossomed on her face this time, placing a loud a kiss on Blaine's cheek before taking Kurt's arm.

"Get us drinks, little fawn. I have some embarrassing stories to tell."

Kurt chuckled as Blaine rolled his eyes again and walked towards the bar. Kurt didn't realize he was checking out his ass until Vivien cleared her throat rather obviously.

"Sorry, I was just checking out... the bar. This is a cute place. You guys come here a lot?"

Vivien walked them over a table with a playful smirk on her face.

"Yeah, we do. And every time we are here, there are always other people that check out... the bar too."

She winked at Kurt when she saw him looking down at his hands.

"Don't worry, he was totally checking out the bar too."  
Kurt knew he was blushing and he knew Vivien knew he was blushing, so he tried to divert the conversation as quickly as possible.

"So I know you are photography major, I know Blaine adores you... What don't I know about you?"

Vivien turned around to see if Blaine was coming back with their drinks yet before giving Kurt a serious look.

"That I also adore Blaine. And that I can turn into a total bitch when someone upsets him."

She chuckled at her own words and shrugged.

"Well that is how tiny people like me do the hurt my best friend talk. But that doesn't mean I wasn't serious about what I said."

Kurt looked at her seriously.

"I would never hurt him, he is way too important to me. If I ever do, you have free rein to kick my ass if I haven't done that to myself first. He's very special."

Vivien listened to what Kurt said closely before giving him a genuine smile.

"That he is. Well then we'll get along just fine, Kurt."

Kurt smiled and nodded at Vivien when he felt a hand on his shoulder & looked up to see Blaine leaning over him to set down the drinks. He let out a breathless thank you as Blaine dragged his hand down Kurt's arm slowly before sitting down. Kurt caught Vivien gesturing at him to close his mouth and he winked at her.

"Vivi was just giving me all the dirt on you."

"Vivi? You are already besties, I see."

He flashed a big smile at both of them, letting out a sigh of relief as he saw they were getting along well.

"I have nothing to hide, Kurt. We are too intimate already, remember?"

He winked at Kurt before turning to look at Vivien, gesturing to the drinks on the table.

"Okay drink up, people. Whoever finishes their drink first will get to dance with me."

Kurt reached for his drink a little too quickly causing both Blaine and Vivien to crack up.

"Shut up! I was thirsty! Plus you all should want to dance with me, you haven't seen these hips move yet."

Blaine almost choked on his strawberry vodka-which he chose to drink because he knew it was Kurt's favorite and Kurt was his favorite, so it worked for him- when Kurt mentioned moving his hips. He reached out and brought Kurt's glass to his lips right after he took a sip hastily.

"Come one Kurt, you're drinking like my grandpa."

Kurt smacked Blaine's hand away and took a big drink looking at Blaine the whole time.

"Someone's anxious to see my dance moves, but maybe I want to dance with Vivi, she looks like she could keep up."

Blaine rolled his eyes when Vivi said, "No need to fight for me, guys, I am free game as of this moment."

Blaine hit her knee gently under the table, narrowing his eyes when she didn't take the hint.

"You don't know what you're missing out, Kurt, but okay, I'm sure I can find myself another dance partner."

Kurt drained his drink and set it down on the table hard.

"Okay. One dance, Mr. Director, then I'm coming back for my new best friend."

He gave Vivien another wink and stood up holding out his hand for Blaine.

Blaine grinned at Vivien, grabbing the hand Kurt held out for him. His hand made its way to Kurt's waist while Kurt led them to the dance floor, gripping it maybe a little too tightly whenever someone wanted to step between them.

"Show me what you can do, Kurt."

He spoke up in his ear before pulling back slightly to move along to the music. He was already slightly buzzed from all the wine they had been drinking and that with the vodka shot he just drowned, maybe a little too quickly, made him loose enough to not care about how he looked when he danced.  
Blaine's hand stayed on Kurt's hip as they started to dance, keeping a small distance between their bodies.

Kurt moved his hips with the beat watching Blaine do the same. His liquid courage finally kicked in and he draped his arms around his neck pulling his body closer.

"Much better. I shouldn't have doubted your moves."

Blaine started to run his hand up and down Kurt's back when Kurt pulled their bodies closer, licking his lips as he felt the firm muscles under the thin fabric of Kurt's shirt. He slotted one leg between Kurt's moving their hips with the beat together. He leaned in slightly, Kurt's intense vanilla scent filling his nose as he spoke against Kurt's neck, his breath hot on Kurt's skin.

"You shouldn't have doubted the way we move together, Kurt."

Kurt played with the curls on the back of Blaine's neck because he just couldn't resist anymore. He had thought about playing with those curls since he saw them. Blaine's hot breath against his skin was sending tingles all through his body and he pushed his body against Blaine's instinctively.

"I was just giving you a hard time, I never doubted that. I knew we would fit perfectly together."

Blaine let out a soft gasp when Kurt started to play with his hair, his lips brushing against Kurt's skin every time Kurt shook his head to the music. Blaine felt like he just couldn't fit in his own skin when Kurt pressed his body against him, making Blaine feel him everywhere, making it impossible for Blaine to keep himself from finally pressing his lips against the soft skin on Kurt's neck.

"God Kurt the way you smell..."

Kurt's breath shuddered when he felt Blaine's lips against his skin. He couldn't describe the feeling he felt at that moment having Blaine that close, one of his hands very low on Kurt's back, his other hand tightly on his hip and his lips... Stretching out his neck was an automatic reaction and Blaine's second kiss lingered a little longer. Kurt caught Vivien's smirk over Blaine's shoulder bringing him back to reality and he turned around in Blaine's hold so he was facing the other direction.

"V-Vivi seems to be getting lonely over there."

Blaine bit his lip at the last moment to hold back the whine that was going to escape his lips when Kurt turned around in his arms, his back flat against Blaine's chest, Blaine's hands still on his waist, slowly meeting at Kurt's middle. Blaine pulled Kurt even closer to himself when the music changed and Ed Sheeran's Friends started to fill the bar. Blaine put his chin on Kurt's shoulder, his cheek pressed against Kurt's lightly.

"Just be here for one minute. For one minute we just stand here and you're not somebody's boyfriend and I am not feeling guilty for feeling what I am feeling. For one minute we are just us. Okay?"

Kurt sighed and leaned into Blaine's body. If felt so right to be like this with him, more right than anything he has ever felt. He interlocked his fingers with Blaine's and pulled his arms around him tighter slowly rocking to the music, resting his head against Blaine's.

"Make it two minutes."  
Xxx 

Bryce: Did you get on the plane? You better not have chickened out!

Bryce: As your best friend I demand answers!

Bryce: Kurt! You text me back right now. You owe me deets, man! How was it seeing the man with the sexy tummy? Whatever the hell that means.

Kurt: Hello Kurt's best friend, Bryce. The man with the sexy tummy is keeping your Kurt hostage in his arms at the moment. Vivien, best friend of the man with the sexy tummy. (It is a really sexy tummy indeed.)

Bryce: Oh well hello there, Vivien (pretty name by the way) In his arms, huh? I guess I could have pictured that by the way he talked about him after a few shots. Tell me, is this Blaine guy worthy of Kurt's time?

Kurt: He talked about Blaine when he was drunk, huh? You should let me tell Blaine about this. And excuse you, Kurt should feel lucky Blaine is looking at him like he's the best thing he's ever seen. And he has me as his best friend so that should tell you something.

Bryce: Woah... Now don't get feisty. Just looking out for my best friend, you can understand that. And Kurt deserves to be looked at like that, he really does. He's going to kill me for telling u about our drunk convos, those are like sacred. I need some dirt on Blaine to make up for it.

Kurt: Too late, buddy, I am a loyal friend. You are alone in this. And yeah, he seems like a good guy, but I can't be too sure. I may have been tricked by his look. He is kind of gorgeous, you know.

Bryce: I'm straight and I get lost in those eyes every once in a while. Why don't you take my number and put it in your phone... You never know when we might have to meddle. )

Vivien: Oh well, we aren't the only ones obviously because Blaine seems to be drowning in them right this moment. And why Bryce you could've just asked for my number, no need for excuses ) Way to make a girl feel good about herself...

Bryce: Uh, oh you caught on to my move, I will have to up my game with you, Vivien.  
Xxx

Blaine knocked on the door of his own room hesitantly, pressing his head against it as he felt it pounding every time he moved. They hadn't drank that much, but there had been some other, more effective reasons that made him feel like he'd drunk his night away; like the closeness of Kurt's body while they were dancing or the way he never let go of Blaine's hand even when they took a break and joined Vivien at their table or the way he put his head on Blaine's shoulder while Vivien was driving them home. It was the best and the worst night of Blaine's life because despite all of this, there was still much more he wanted but wasn't allowed to take.

When the door was finally opened and Kurt took a step back to let Blaine in, Blaine was still questioning if god loved or hated him. Because for one, he was the one that made Kurt forget to pack any sleeping clothes. But also he was the one making Blaine feel like he couldn't breathe when he saw Kurt in his black, Pink Floyd t-shirt and grey sweatpants. No one, not even Kurt, should've been allowed to look smoking hot just with a pair of sweatpants and a well-worn, band t-shirt.

"I was, um, just going to get some extra pillows and a blanket for myself because I-I um want you to take my bed."

Kurt pulled on Blaine's sweatpants laughing to himself as they came above his ankles, so he let them ride lower on his hips, so they weren't high waters. After he pulled on Blaine's shirt he lifted it over his nose just so he could inhale Blaine's scent for a while. It was intoxicating. He startled when he heard Blaine knock and went straight to the door. He bit his lip when Blaine talked about sleeping on the couch, he hadn't come all this way to not get the cuddles they had way too many conversations about.

"Oh... Okay... I mean, you don't have to if you... If you wanted you could..."

Kurt took a deep breath.

"Fuck, Blaine just get into bed. You're sleeping with me. You owe me cuddles."

Blaine listened to Kurt ramble adorably with a smile on his face until he heard him say that Blaine was sleeping with him. Like in the same bed. Together. He bit his lip and looked at Kurt with wide eyes, not giving a damn that Kurt could probably hear how fast his heart was beating. He closed the door behind himself and took another step towards Kurt, wearing a very giddy smile on his lips. 

"You are the guest, Kurt. Anything you want."

Kurt smiled & chuckled at Blaine's enormous grin before turning around to move to the bed motioning Blaine to follow him. Kurt kept repeating over and over in his head that it was just two friends sleeping together, it wasn't a big deal. Kurt knew it was a flat out lie, but he was hoping to fool his heart. He got under the covers and patted the spot next to him.

"I have been waiting to show off my awesome cuddle skills for a long time; don't make me wait much longer."

Blaine stood where Kurt had left him without saying anything for a while, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Kurt was here, in his bed, wearing his clothes and waiting for his cuddles. He licked his lips and took a deep breath, his eyes never leaving Kurt's lean figure outlined by the bedcover as he walked towards the bed. The butterflies in his stomach were going crazy when he finally laid down and turned on his side to face Kurt, eyes fixated on each other.

"Hey,"

Kurt hooked his ankle around Blaine's sliding his leg in between his. He propped himself up on his elbow and stared into Blaine's eyes noticing all the different flecks of gold in them. He hoped his face didn't show how much he was freaking out on the inside because on the inside the butterflies were having a party. With shaky fingers he placed his hand just above Blaine's hip.

"Hi."

Blaine's breath hitched in his throat when Kurt tentatively placed his hand on his hip, making Blaine feel like they were too close and not close enough at the same time. He never looked away from Kurt's stare as he scooted a little closer and brought his hand up his face, tracing his thumb along Kurt's cheek gently, admiring the soft skin beneath his fingers.

"You are beautiful."

Kurt leaned into Blaine's touch, his whole body completely aware of how close he was. He took a shaky breath and smiled sweetly. Kurt moved down so his arm was draped across Blaine's stomach and he laid his head on his chest. When he heard Blaine's heart beating fast he tightened his arm around him.

"Your heart is beating fast."

Blaine closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist, his face buried in Kurt's soft hair.

"It's because of you."

Kurt cuddled into Blaine's body as close as he could get.

"Mine is the same. Blaine?"

Blaine smiled against Kurt's hair when he felt him snuggle closer to him and leant down to place a kiss on that spot right below his ear, unaware of the slip that escaped his lip as he answered. 

"Yes, baby?"

Kurt let out a content sigh as Blaine's lips touched his skin, closing his eyes at the term of endearment that slipped from his mouth.

"I-I am just really glad to be here, right here. And just know that I feel it too, okay? I can't say it because it's complicated right now but... I've never felt more like I belong somewhere than right in this moment. D-don't say anything back, just... just know that."

Blaine's heart skipped a beat, no, Blaine was sure his heart stopped working for a moment as he listened to what Kurt said. He'd never wanted, craved Kurt's lips as much as he did at that moment. He pulled back slightly to look into Kurt's eyes, not even aware he was leaning in until he heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath. He stopped before his lips touched what they had wanted the most all day.

"Okay."

Was all he could say before kissing the corner of Kurt's lips softly.

"Okay."

He said again, this time kissing him on the cheek.

"Anything you want."

He whispered against Kurt's forehead.

"I will wait."

That was the last thing he said before burying his face in the crook of Kurt's neck, his lips pressed against Kurt's milky skin as he wrapped his body around Kurt like a blanket.

Kurt lived in those small kisses Blaine placed so carefully on his skin. He savored the feeling that came over his body as Blaine wrapped himself around him. Once Kurt felt Blaine's breathing even out and his grip loosen slightly he reached for his phone to text Michael.

Kurt: I went to Chicago to visit someone, I'm fine, don't worry about me. But we need to talk when I get home.


	9. Chapter 9

**(AN: As always we want to thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Also for those of you who have picked up a couple David Levithan books we hope you enjoy them and we are so happy this story is motivating you guys to read his books. For those of you who haven't, what are you waiting for? :) The pics are back for this chapter, so if you want to view those go visit our tumblr page. The link should be in our profile. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 9

"There was a time before you but I can't remember it now. A time before your beauty and I were formally introduced. I'm sure I lived without you but I don't remember how, can't imagine living without these feelings you've produced.  
-David Levithan, The Realm of Possibility

The trip had been such a whirlwind, like this perfect dream Kurt didn't want to forget. All Kurt wanted to do was go home, throw on the Pink Floyd shirt he had borrowed? from Blaine and write to him, just relive yesterday over and over again. But he first had to deal with the real world and that currently waited for him at Michael's apartment. He owed Michael the truth; he deserved to know that his heart currently resided 800 miles away with a curly haired boy with a sexy tummy. Kurt had planned and rehearsed his speech the whole flight and the whole subway ride over to Michael's place. He was dreading the conversation, but he was ready.

Kurt was in the middle of his second knock when Michael opened the door abruptly looking like he hadn't slept in a day. He stared at Kurt for a while, not moving to let him in, just staring with this pitiful sad look on his face. Kurt couldn't look him directly in the eyes so he looked down at his feet.

"H-hey."

Kurt looked up when Michael moved out of the door way and walked back into his apartment without saying a word. Kurt let out a big sigh and followed him in, shutting the door behind him.

"Michael, look I owe you an explanation about why I was in Chicago, who I was with… everything. You don't need to-"

Michael shot Kurt a glare when he mentioned Chicago and interrupted Kurt's rehearsed speech.

"Blaine. Right? That's who you went to visit?"

Kurt's eyes shot up from where they were still staring at his shoes when he said Blaine's name. "H-how did you know?

"Fuck… I was hoping I was wrong. I, um, I saw the texts between the two of you. You know, the ones about what you would do if you didn't have a… well, a me! "

Kurt's mind was going a mile a minute. How would he know about the texts, how much did he read, how much does he know? A mix of guilt and betrayal washed over him.

"Y-you went through my phone? H-how could you?"

"How could I? How could you, Kurt? I don't know what I did to make you sext with some guy and then fly out to see him without so much as a phone call to your *boyfriend*, what is going on? This isn't you, Kurt. You don't do things like that."

"Look. You didn't make me do anything, okay? We were both drunk when we were texting that time and yes, I flew out there to see him but nothing like that happened, we just… hung out. But I did realize something Michael, I-"

"Don't do it. Don't break up with me. That's what you came here to do, right? To leave me for some guy you've met once and have had a handful of conversations with? Don't throw away our almost 2 year relationship for that. I'll try harder, Kurt."

Kurt bit his lip at the silent tears he saw coming out of Michael's eyes, his heart hurting knowing he caused all that pain. "Michael… I, I am really sorry, but… but you deserve better, you deserve better than me. "

"There's nothing better. Kurt, please don't leave me. Please. I can do better; I can be what you need. Please just give us a chance."

Kurt's heart cringed at the desperation in his voice, feeling the breath leave his lungs as Michael wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist tightly, his tears dripping on Kurt's t-shirt. After Blaine's hugs, this hug felt foreign, wrong almost. Kurt shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Michael, the guilt becoming overwhelming. He shouldn't be thinking about Blaine when his boyfriend was crying in his arms.

"O-Okay. We can try to make this work. We can try. Now honey, please stop crying."

Xxx

Blaine: Do you think I should get my king size bed moved to NYC or get a new one there?

Vivien: A king size bed? Where do you think you'll be living when you move there, Blainey?

Blaine: In an apartment close to campus probably. You don't get it, Vivi. It has to be at least a double. My cuddle partner likes to have his space.

Vivien: Your cuddle partner? Blaine, I'm starting to get worried here.

Blaine: Why? I am just being practical.

Vivien: He has a boyfriend.

Blaine: So?

Vivien: Blaine.

Blaine: What? Am I not allowed to be his friend because he has a fucking boyfriend?

Vivien: I didn't say that. I think you know what I am saying.

Blaine: Anyway. A double should be good, I guess.

Vivien: Need help packing? I miss your stupid face.

Blaine: Come over, buzzkill. I kind of miss yours too.

Xxx

From: banderson  
To: kurthummel  
Subject: Missing you seems to be a given.  
Dear Kurt  
It's been two hours, twenty eight minutes and some seconds which are turning into another minute as I write this since I gave you a goodbye hug. I know I can just type out a quick text and wait for you to get it when your plane lands, but that wouldn't be fair to my words. They should, at least, have a chance to compete with how you are going to be welcomed when you get there. I know they can't make you feel the warmth of a hug like your, um, friend probably will do, but I will count it as victory if they at least make you smile a Blaine smile when you aren't even supposed to think about me. Selfish? We already agreed upon that, didn't we?

The first thing I did when I got home was to look for my Pink Floyd t-shirt so I would have something that would remind me that, yes, you were really here when I start to think it was all a very beautiful dream. But, guess what? I can't find it anywhere, Kurt... The sweatpants yes, they are on the bed, perfectly folded, but the t-shirt is MIA. I've never thought an old, band t-shirt would be something that the great fashion blogger Kurt Hummel would be so fond of. I guess you needed a reminder too, huh? Just... Keep it to yourself, please. I don't want to picture you with that t-shirt on cuddling someone who isn't me. I don't want to picture you cuddling someone who isn't me any other time either, but that's another story.

Is it weird that it took me like five-six months to get used to sharing my bed with someone else while with you I didn't even realize I was sharing it? Like it was already a given. Because even though it was only one single, fucking beautiful night, now I am fretting over how to get used to not having you in it. Sometimes I think I say too much, that maybe I should censor myself, what I say, how much I say, but then it wouldn't just be censoring myself, it would also be censoring us and I wouldn't dare to do that.

I should start checking some things off my to-do list before I need to leave for New York. I probably should start with packing my stuff, spending time with friends which includes trying to convince Vivi that there is no way I will find another baby girl when I move to NYC and visiting my parents. These all should help me take my mind off you for a while.

Tell Ford I'm looking forward to that moment when I finally take him in my arms. You should know how comfortable they are. I can still feel yours. God, I miss you so much already, Kurt. I always miss you so much. I always end up missing you so much. Not missing you isn't even an option anymore.

Love,

Blaine

PS Still waiting for your arrived safely text. Thanks for letting us have that one day. You made me the happiest.

PS 2 I made an after-Kurt playlist. And if you happened to ask what is the most played song on my ipod is as of right now, my answer would be A Great Big World's, Already Home.  
"All I have is this feeling inside of me  
The only thing I've ever known"

Xxx

To: BAnderson

From: KurtHummel

Subject: The perfect chapter

Blaine,

I don't like having a count of time since our last hug, it's too depressing. Instead let's have a countdown until we have our next hug, how long do I have to wait for it, Blaine? You want to know a secret? Your words always win. It's not even a competition. I mean, no one else has a smile that is specifically reserved for them, do they? But if Ford asks, lie to him, okay? He tried really hard to compete with your words, he tackled me as soon as I walked in the door and hasn't stopped giving me kisses all night.

I just got home; otherwise I would have emailed you sooner. After spending over 24 hours with you, it's even harder to go any period of time without talking to you. But I had to go over to Michael's, explain why I just up and left for a day. He didn't let me, not really. He was apologizing to me… I essentially ignore him, fly across the country and he apologizes to me? So basically I left after a long conversation about nothing, feeling like a shitty person.

I just want to go back into our DL novel. That's what our weekend was like. This perfect chapter, one of those chapters that you read so quickly because it just keeps getting better and better and then it ends and you just wish you had read more slowly, wish you never turned the last page. I wish things were that simple, just as easy as turning the page. I miss you, Blaine.

It's so odd how your t-shirt ended up in my bag… okay, I may have borrowed it, and I may or may not be wearing it right now. I just needed something to remind me of you, something that smelled like you until I can have the real thing again. I promise this will be my Blaine shirt, and just like my Blaine smile, it will only be between me and you.

You want a tip on packing? Maybe leave that blue couch in Chicago. I will take you furniture shopping when you get here. Blue Blaine? You had a blue couch! But enjoy your last week, spend time with your family and friends. Let Vivi annoy you, God knows you will both miss the shit out of each other. Sometimes I still don't believe that it's really happening.

Love,

Kurt

PS I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you I miss you

PS 2 I'm listening to it too.

"When life takes its own course,

Sometimes we just don't get to choose.

I'd rather be there next to you,

Promise you'll wait for me, wait for me.

Wait 'til I'm home."

Xxx

Bryce: Good morning, Vivian. Remember me? Kurt's devilishly handsome best friend. :)

Vivien: It's Vivien. Am I that forgettable to you? And I don't know about the devilishly handsome part. You sure sound cocky tho...

Bryce: Still feisty I see, ViviEn. C'mon, you saw Kurt, do you really think he would have a friend that wasn't up to his high standards?

Vivien: Maybe he just wants to have an average friend around to make him feel good about himself? I wouldn't know, Bryce...

Bryce: Average, huh? Well you can decide for yourself, ViviEn. This is me & from what I hear, Blaine's other obsession. (Bryce pic)

Vivien: Oh man, you really suck at this. If you want to show off, send a selfie, I mean maybe then I could have focused on those arm muscles. But now all I see is that beauty in your arms.

Bryce: Maybe I wanted you to see my sweet side. Well then feisty, maybe you should show me how it's done...

Vivien: Oh well sweetness, you may want to sit down then. I wouldn't want you to pass out or anything. (Vivi pic)

Bryce: Feisty and beautiful. Perfect combination.

Vivien: Sweet and charming. Damn near perfect.

Xxx

From: banderson  
To: kurthummel  
Subject: Ford & Blaine= OTP  
Dear Kurt,  
Eight days, fourteen hours, thirty seven minutes.. Till I can have you in my arms again. I can still do that, right? That's all I've been thinking about since you left.

I'm telling you Kurt, Ford and I were meant to be. This is exactly how I would have welcomed you. I'd tackle hug you first, wrap my arms around you so tight you would have difficulty breathing and then pepper your face with sweet kisses. If it'd been someone else, I'd have been extremely jealous they got to touch you while I am here still having to rely on words, but Ford always has a free pass.

I think it'd be better if I kept my opinions about ... your friend to myself. I am not filtering myself. I am just simply choosing not to share this time. Just know that anyone would be the luckiest to have you, Kurt. You deserve to feel appreciated, cherished, not shitty.

Vivi is here and saying hi. She keeps checking and giggling at her phone. I am not even gone yet and I think she's been cheating on me. You should text me and make me giggle at my phone too, so she'll see I am not a loser.

Miss you always.

Love,

Blaine

PS "Don't you know that I spend all my nights  
Counting backwards the days 'til I'm home?"

Xxx

Kurt: I would hope that your sweet kisses would have much less licking than Ford's did. But just as much tongue... Kurt: LOL I hope to God I made you blush in front of Vivi!

Blaine: Goddamit, Kurt, blushing isn't the only thing I did. And my sweatpants leave nothing to the imagination so...

Kurt: Well now I am jealous of Vivi! Tell her she can thank me by moving her ass to New York too.

Blaine: She's seen the real package already ;) Don't start, Kurt. She's so bummed her portfolio couldn't make it to the top three. I am too. It would be perfect to have her there with me.

Kurt: Stop making me jealous! That really sux she didn't make it. Maybe after she finishes school I will have more pull at Vogue and can get her a job in the city. If she's here then there is less of a chance you leave.

Blaine: You know what isn't fair? You say these things that make my heart go crazy in one single second and you're not even aware of it. The effect you have on me is just not fair.

Kurt: Fair... I hate that word or maybe I just hate the fact that nothing seems fair lately.

Blaine: Nothing? Not even the fact that we'll be breathing the same air in a week?

Kurt: 8 days. And I don't know about fair, but it is amazing! I'm so fucking excited!

Blaine: Don't be mad, but I want to see Ford almost as much as I want to see you. And I want to see (among other things) you like a lot.

Kurt: I want to see you like a lot too. I am kind of excited to witness this meeting, but don't you dare make me jealous of my own dog, Blaine. I can withhold Ford cuddles if you don't pay enough attention to me!

Blaine: Talk about unfair again. You don't even have to try, Kurt. You've always been the center of my attention since the moment you tweeted me BMB should be made into a movie.

Kurt: I can't remember a time now when you weren't the center of mine. And that's probably unfair to say... But it's the truth.

Blaine: It is actually a good thing I get insanely nervous when I have you around me because all I want do right now is kiss you.

Kurt: So not fair, Blaine! I actually needed to pay attention at work today. Get back to Vivi, I want her to continue to like me. I'll email you later. Xoxo

Blaine: Was it too much? I am sorry. I'm not doing it on purpose I swear. Okay Kurt, talk to you later.

Xxx

Kurt was awoken from his dream abruptly when he heard Michael run into the dresser cursing under his breath. Kurt contemplated ignoring him, trying to get back to the dream that was slipping out of his memory but as the scent of mocha coffee filled the room, he let his eyes flutter open.

"W-what are you doing, it's too early."

"Shit, sorry I was going to wake you up in a more romantic way. But I went out and got you coffee and those bagels you really love. I even picked you up some fashion magazines to inspire your next column."

Kurt smiled sleepily at Michael and patted the bed next to him as he set up and took the coffee from his hands. He leaned forward to give him a sweet kiss.

"Babe, you don't need to keep doing this. I would have been perfectly fine with the coffee I have here. But thank you, this is very thoughtful."

Kurt took the bag of bagels from Michael noticing they were from Michael's favorite bagel shop not his, but he chose to ignore this as it was the thought that counted.

"Anything for you, Kurt. But go back to sleep and I will show you how I really planned on waking you up."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the way Michael was raising his eye brows at him and took a big sip of his coffee before setting it down on the nightstand. He smirked at Michael and laid back down closing his eyes.

"I guess I can pretend."

Xxx

Vivien: Your boy's been cheating on you.

Blaine: We already know he has a fucking boyfriend, you doofus.

Vivien: Blaine... I was talking about Ford.

Blaine: What? Kurt's sending you his pics too?

Vivien: Ugh no. Look here. (Bryce's pic)

Blaine: Who the fuck is that? Fuck, is he the boyfriend?

Vivien: No, he is the best friend ;) Look at those arms, Blaine.

Blaine: Is this the Bryce?  
Blaine: Fml  
Blaine: Why do you have that pic anyway?

Vivien: Because we text. We text a lot ;)

Blaine: I am not amused, Vivi. Why does he have to look like a freaking model?

Vivien: I don't think Ford would choose him over you because he is a little too good-looking.

Blaine: You don't understand. This is the guy Kurt has drunk talks and cuddles.

Vivien: He's straight. Like really straight if you know what I mean ;)

Blaine: You've seen Kurt. Do you think it really matters? Ugh. Too much competition and I'm not even there yet.

Vivien: Dramatic much? And he seems to be entranced by my feisty beauty anyway. You'll be ok, little fawn.

Blaine: I am crazy about him, Vivi.

Vivien: I'm having ice cream.

Blaine: I'll be over in ten.

Xxx

To: BAnderson

From: KurtHummel

Subject: Waiting for you sucks!

Blaine,

3 days, 9 hours, 22min and some amount of seconds that are going far too slowly. I HATE waiting, Blaine. Like, I really hate it. I hate waiting in lines at the grocery store, and I always, ALWAYS get stuck behind the old lady with all the coupons. I hate waiting for food at restaurants, I have a tendency to snap my fingers at wait staff if it isn't going fast enough (I know, this is an awful habit, but I can't seem to shake it). I hate waiting a week for the next episode of Scandal, I end up reading all the spoilers because I have no patience. But waiting for you… this is the worst of all. It's like those couple of days right before Christmas when you are just so excited you think you are going to explode. You know what I'm talking about? So can you please make the time go by faster? I know you have been super busy there which is why I am giving you a free pass for not being able to talk much lately. I know you will make it up to me when you get here. ;) I have been trying to take my mind off of it too, but obviously I haven't been super successful.

Ford is much more patient than I am. (ford pic)

I have been going out to eat a lot since I've been back and feel like I need to hit the gym extra hard now because I have definitely not been ordering salads. You know this figure wouldn't look nearly as sexy as you do with a tummy. I was thinking me and him need to take our relationship to the next level when you get here. I bet he is comfy as hell to sleep on. Don't get me wrong, I don't think I have ever had a better night's sleep as I did with my head on your chest, but could it get even better? We shall find out in 3 days! You're staying with me right, the night you get in?

Have fun with your last couple days in Chicago. Can't wait to see you!

Love,

Kurt

PS. I can't get this song out of my head, "Friends" by Ed Sheeran. You know why.

"We're not friends, we could be anything.

If we try to keep those secrets safe.

No one will find out if it all went wrong.

They'll never know what we've been through"

Xxx

Blaine had to lean against the nearest wall and just take a deep breath for a second before going down the stairs into the subway. He still couldn't believe he was finally here, one day earlier than he was supposed to be, on his way to a place he had no idea what was waiting for him.

When the airway company called and told Blaine apologetically that his flight had to get cancelled due to some technical problems and asked if it would be okay for him to fly one day earlier or later and he was free to choose first class of course, he didn't need to think much. He'd already got everything ready. His Civic was already sold, his stuff was packed waiting to be shipped and he'd been going to farewell Blaine parties every night for a week now. He was ready. Vivien not so much, the tears had still been falling down her cheeks silently when she hugged Blaine goodbye at the airport making Blaine feel like he was leaving a part of himself in Chicago. Blaine decided at that moment there was nothing he hated more than goodbyes.

He smiled at the text he got from Kurt and switched off his phone without replying. He thought Kurt would appreciate hearing how much Blaine missed Kurt too in person more, anyway. He checked the address in his phone one last time, repeating the spot where he would get off in his head before taking the only empty seat next to a purple haired guy. The guy smelled like baby oil and Blaine couldn't help the grin that blossomed on his face as he heard the loud Lady Gaga coming out of his ear buds. Till this moment, moving to New York pretty much meant Kurt for him. He was so focused on the fact that he would get to see him any time he wanted that he hadn't stopped to think that he was also going to "live" in New York. The city of magic.

He threw ten bucks at the saxophone guy on the street just because he could, enjoying the constant mobility around him as he made his way down a narrow street where Kurt's apartment was supposed to be. He wasn't sure but the apartment his dad found for him thanks to his doctor friend, who had a doctor friend, whose wife was a real estate agent, shouldn't be far from where he was now. He said yes before even seeing any picture of the apartment, because for one it was close to his school, as close as somewhere could be close to somewhere in New York and also he would be living a ten minute walk from Kurt's apartment.

He didn't realize he stopped walking in the middle of the street when he saw the number he was looking for right across from him. He was ten feet and, if he was lucky, an elevator ride away from Kurt now. He started to walk again. Six feet. He thought about having a check-up real soon because the way his heart was beating wasn't healthy. He walked into the building. There was an elevator but he decided to take the stairs, fishing his phone out of his pocket to type out a quick text to Vivien.

Blaine: I had a small chat with a guy on the subway. Am I a New Yorker yet? Almost there. Wish me luck. Love you.

He took his backpack in his hand, combed his hair with his fingers, fixed the collar of his shirt and typed out a text for Kurt.

Blaine: Knock knock knock. 


	10. Chapter 10

**(AN: It is getting more fun every week to write this story! We get just as excited as you guys do, and then all your amazing reviews just add to that and make us crank out chapters as fast as we can! So thank you! There are a couple pictures in this chapter so as always if you would like to view those please visit our tumblr page. You can view the link in our profile page)**

"_And as we drift into sleep, I feel something I've never felt before. A closeness that isn't merely physical. A connection that defies the fact that we've only just met. A sensation that can only come from the most euphoric of feelings: belonging."  
_― David Levithan, _Every Day_

Kurt sat on the couch finishing his glass of wine petting Ford who was currently pouting on his lap. Kurt knew Ford could sense that he was about to leave him for the night and he was trying his best to guilt him into staying. The puppy dog eyes were out in full force and Kurt was trying his best to ignore them, even though his heart was breaking with every little whine. He hated leaving Ford overnight, but Michael wasn't a big fan of having him over since the last time Ford was there and he ate his brand new shoes and slept in between them the whole night. He usually insisted that if they were staying at each other's places that they stayed at his place, one because it was much nicer and he had all of his things there, but mostly because, let's face it, Ford had Kurt wrapped around his little paw. But tonight he agreed to stay at Michael's knowing that the next couple of days he would probably, hopefully, be busy turning Blaine into a real New Yorker.

Kurt set his wine glass down and picked up his phone checking it to make sure he hadn't missed a text. He had been waiting for a text back from Blaine for well over two hours now. It wasn't like him to just leave Kurt hanging like that, but as soon as he was about to set his phone down he got a text from Blaine.

Blaine: Knock knock knock.

Kurt about dropped his phone at the text, frozen for a second with shock before he jumped up and ran to the door. He flung the door open to see Blaine with the biggest, most adorable smile on his face and his heart melted right there.

"Blaine!"

He wasted no time launching himself at Blaine wrapping his arms around his neck exhaling as Blaine's now familiar arms wrapped around him tightly. The amount of different emotions Blaine had the power to make Kurt feel with just one hug was an insanely amazing feeling. A feeling he never wanted to go away.

Blaine hated clichés with a passion. But if you asked him how it was to witness the way Kurt's eyes lit up the moment he spotted Blaine on his doorway, the way he didn't waste a second wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck where they belonged, or the way he could hear both of their pulses scream so loud the neighbors probably thought that they were killing each other instead of hugging each other, Blaine would have said it was like coming home. He didn't even know when the effect Kurt had on his life started to come so naturally to him, but he wasn't complaining.

His face was already buried in the crook of Kurt's neck, a place he already deemed his favorite, fingers gripping onto the thin fabric of Kurt's shirt tightly. The way he inhaled Kurt's smell was so deep you could say he was drowning himself in him so he could breathe again.

"Kurt."

He whispered against Kurt's now heated skin.

"Kurt."

He wrapped his arms around Kurt even tighter, afraid Kurt would disappear if he let go.

"God, Kurt."

Kurt pulled back slightly, wanting to look into those beautiful, honey colored eyes that had filled his dreams for the past seven days. He kept his arms hooked around Blaine's neck not willing to lose this contact that he somewhere along the line started to crave.

"W-what are you doing here? I was going to pick you up at the airport tomorrow and- You know what, fuck, I don't care, you're here, Blaine! You're here!"

Blaine thanked God for granting Kurt with the most beautifully distracting eyes ever as his were itching to drop to Kurt's equally beautiful lips.

"Surprise?"

He ducked his head slightly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth as he pressed their foreheads together.

"It is insane how much I missed you."

Kurt's eyes drifted down to Blaine's lips and the very distracting way he was biting it them. At that moment the only thing going through Kurt's head was how he would much rather be the one doing the biting. The feeling got even more overwhelming when he brought their faces closer together.

"God I missed you too."

Kurt felt a wet nose nudge his way in between his body and Blaine's forcing them out of their comfortable silence that was saying what their words couldn't right now.

Blaine's eyes shot open when he felt something soft rubbing against his leg, he pulled back slightly, his lips curling into a big smile when his eyes met with Ford's wide, questioning ones. He closed the door with his foot and knelt down slowly to be in the same eye level as Ford. He brought his hand up to Ford's nose, letting him sniff it calmly.

"Hey, love."

He spoke cheerfully, chuckling when Ford started to lick his palm.

"Yes, that's my boy. Give me my smooches. You should teach your dad how to do it."

Watching Blaine and Ford meet after so long warmed Kurt's heart so much. Their connection was instant, it was like Ford really was paying attention all those nights he would talk about Blaine to him and the pure joy on both of their faces was priceless. Kurt couldn't help but laugh at how Ford immediately started to lick Blaine's face mercilessly after his words.

"Easy boy... Leave something to the imagination."

Blaine looked up from where he was scratching behind Ford's ears with mischievous eyes.

"Jealous already?"

He winked at Kurt before returning his focus to Ford, his ridiculously big smile never leaving his face as he kept patting the top of Ford's head.

"God, look how pretty you are, buddy. It must be a Hummel thing. That's not fair to us mortals."

Jealous? Kurt found it hard to be jealous of the pure cuteness that was Blaine & Ford, but he also thought it was about time that Blaine refocused his attention. He reached out to pull Blaine up by his arm, grabbing a treat to toss to Ford distracting him from taking away his personal back scratcher and slid his hand into Blaine's without even thinking about it as he led him into his apartment.

"Dogs aren't susceptible to your charm and flattery; you shouldn't waste it on him."

Blaine let Kurt lead them into his living room, stopping by a cozy looking, posh couch. He smiled at Kurt's words and wound his arms around his neck, hyper aware of the closeness of their bodies as he spoke against Kurt's cheek hotly.

"What about you?"

His lips lingered a little too long on his cheek, maybe, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Kurt's entire body tingled when Blaine's lips and breath brushed against his cheek.

"I... You..."

Kurt blushed and looked down at his feet, trying one more time to form a sentence.

"Well, obviously they do. And I am pretty sure you already knew that."

Blaine's heart beat took up its normal pace which was racing like crazy when he saw the blush spreading from Kurt's cheek to his neck, his eyes darkening as they followed the trail. He tilted Kurt's chin up to make him look into his eyes.

"I'll keep that in mind."

Looking into Blaine's eyes was a mistake at that moment, they were darker than usual, the look more intense than normal. Kurt felt his mouth go dry and he took a step back and looked at his watch, anything to distract him from Blaine's gaze. He bit his lip realizing he should have been on his way to Michael's by now, but there was no way in hell he was leaving now.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure you will. So... Do you want something to drink? Eat?"

Blaine's hands dropped to his sides and he couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips when Kurt stepped back. He shrugged and went to take his backpack from the floor, taking the wine he got for Kurt out of his bag.

"I got that French wine that you claim is better than English beer. Maybe you can prove me wrong?"

Kurt grabbed the wine from Blaine smiling. He had barely even remembered telling Blaine about the wine in one of their many texts, it gave Kurt butterflies knowing that he listened to him that intently.

"Yeah, let me get a couple of wine glasses. Your life is about to change, Blaine Anderson."

Blaine sank to the couch and threw his head back closing his eyes with a deep sigh.

"It already has." He mumbled, his lips still tingling where they touched or almost touched Kurt's skin.

Xxx

Kurt: I'm not going to make it over tonight. Sorry. I'll call you tomorrow. Sleep tight.

Xxx

Kurt came back in Blaine's Pink Floyd t-shirt holding two full wine glasses. He smiled & shrugged when Blaine not so secretly checked him out. He sat down at first keeping some distance between them, but then quickly sliding over closing the gap as he handed Blaine a glass.

"Figured I would get comfy. You're staying here, right?"

Blaine took the glass Kurt handed him, shaking his head with a smile as he thought he wouldn't even need the wine to loosen up or discover the heaven or all that shit when he already had Kurt so close to him. He drank up the sight of Kurt in his t-shirt shamelessly, thinking that yeah, maybe god really loved him as he let his eyes linger on the way the t-shirt clung to his delicious body perfectly.

"Will you make me sleep on the couch if I am?"

Kurt sighed contently at the taste of the wine, trying to pretend to ignore the way Blaine was looking at him.

"Are you kidding me? Of course not. The couch isn't even an option. Unless... I mean, if you didn't want to..., I could just…"

Blaine's smile grew wider when Kurt started to ramble in that cute, shy way he tended to do whenever he wasn't sure of himself and he brought his hand up to Kurt's cheek, dragging his finger across Kurt's bottom lip.

"You should stop rambling if you don't want me to shut you up with a kiss."

Kurt's breath caught in his throat when Blaine ran his finger across his lip. Kurt wanted nothing more than for Blaine to replace his finger with his gorgeous lips, but it wouldn't be Kurt's life if it was that simple. Kurt pressed a slow kiss to Blaine's finger and then another kiss on his cheek near his ear that lingered far too long. He pulled back to look Blaine in the eyes.

"Blaine."

Blaine bit his lip and exhaled maybe a little too loudly when he felt Kurt's lips on his skin, his hand on Kurt's cheek moving down, grabbing the back Kurt's head so that he had something to hold onto. He licked his lips and looked back in Kurt's eyes ignoring the silent warning; the nervous "don't" in them.

"You make my body shiver."

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's thigh just to stabilize himself, not able to take his eyes off Blaine. The struggle between his head and heart he was sure was playing out in them. His heart was screaming at him to close the distance between their lips, but his brain was screaming to pull back because as much as he couldn't remember why, he still had a boyfriend. He spoke again breathlessly.

"Blaine... Goosebumps. You give me goosebumps all over, but I can't... Not now. I..."

Blaine nodded his head and swallowed thickly, missing his eyes from Kurt's when he said he can't, not wanting to hear the why not, not wanting to think about that was one of the things Kurt was only allowed to give to someone else, someone who wasn't himself.

"Um, where did Ford go?"

Kurt frowned at Blaine's reaction moving his hand to Blaine's squeezing it. Kurt looked at the clock then back towards the bedroom.

"He, um, he probably went to bed. It's past his bedtime. Shall we join him? I have just the shirt for you to wear."

Blaine's nod was much quicker and more heartfelt this time; his dimples were showing even though he bit his lip to keep himself from smiling big.

"Yes. And about that Hummel sandwich you promised... I'm sleeping in the middle."

Xxx

Bryce: How's my feisty beauty this fine evening? Waiting by your phone hoping for a text from yours truly, I assume. ;)

Vivien: *Your* beauty? I'm too precious to be claimed after a few too many flirty texts, mister. I was waiting for a text from the only man in my life, actually. But I think he's too busy with the men of his life.

Bryce: I just wanted your feistiness to come out. It's kind of what I live for these days. By man in your life do you mean Blaine and by man of his life I take it you mean my Kurt?

Vivien: Yes, Blaine. And I said men of his life. Blaine is fond of Ford almost as much as he's fond of Kurt. Btw you shouldn't call him your Kurt if you want to get along with Blaine.

Bryce: He's early. Kurt was just telling me there were 22 hours and some odd min until he got here, he has this sickeningly cute countdown. And until I approve of Blaine, he is still my Kurt.

Vivien: Yeah, Kurt asked Blaine to make time go faster and he did ;) I think he could've handled it if he was only your Kurt. What about the bf? He got your approval?

Bryce: He's never met my standards for Kurt... And tbh the way Kurt talks about your boy, he seems like the type of guy who could. I mean, he already gets points for having a smoking hot best friend!

Vivien: I've known Blaine for almost four years now and I've never seen him like this. Hope Kurt's aware he's not joking around. And smoking hot, Bryce? Really? I'd expect more authenticity from you...

Bryce: You're right, I can do better. Gorgeous, fierce, beautiful, adorable, clever, funny...

Vivien: Now you're on the right track and I am almost shy. (Vivi pic)

Bryce: Yeah... I'm not. (Bryce pic)

Vivien: I'd take Ford pics any time because this ... I don't like being speechless.

Bryce: Well, this is a first... ;) Have a good night, beautiful.

Vivien: Night, asshole xx

Xxx

Blaine's eyes fluttered open when the outside noises stopped being shy and let themselves in without an invitation. He was highly aware of the warm body wrapped around his as he tried to stretch as much as he could without disturbing Kurt whose head was on his chest, arms wrapped around Blaine's stomach tightly. Kurt's cuddles were even better than lazy Sunday mornings. He brought his hand up to Kurt's hair, carding his fingers through it gently; enjoying the way Kurt sighed contently and snuggled even closer to his chest.

"Best morning ever." He mumbled to himself, leaning down to place a kiss at the top of Kurt's hair.

Kurt had awoken when Blaine started brushing his fingers through his hair but he didn't want that to stop so he kept his eyes closed and cuddled closer, not that it was really even possible. Kurt sighed at how perfect these first few minutes of the morning already were, Blaine's steady breathing, the way he held Kurt so tightly, the way he still smelled like Blaine after a whole night and a whole day of traveling; he ventured to say this was even better than his morning coffee. Kurt couldn't hide his smile anymore once he heard Blaine mumble the exact thing he was thinking and the smile only got bigger when he felt a light kiss on his head. He squeezed his arm around Blaine's stomach and opened his eyes slowly looking up through his eyelashes at Blaine from his place on his chest.

"It really is. It's not fair you are this adorable first thing in the morning."

Blaine felt his breath hitch in his throat when Kurt looked up at him, a sleepy smile on his face; cheeks flushed from where they were pressed against Blaine's chest, eyes sparkling when met with Blaine's. He smiled a sweet smile at Kurt and reached out to grab Kurt's waist, flipping them over in one quick movement so now he was hovering over Kurt, legs tangled together, faces inches apart.

"What is not fair is that you manage to take my breath away every time you give me that damn smile of yours."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips instinctively when he flipped them over. As he looked up at Blaine and that ridiculously hot smirk on his face he swore that boy would be the death of him, and it was the best death Kurt could imagine.

"It's not fair, that I have been awake for less than 10 minutes and you are already making my heart feel like it's been running a marathon."

Blaine bit his lip, his mischievous smirk turning into a shy smile at Kurt's words. He leaned down slightly, nuzzling Kurt's neck before looking back into his eyes.

"It is not fair that you say those things and expect me to not want to kiss you."

Kurt sighed at Blaine's words. He knew it wasn't fair of him to say things like that to him, but his usual filter was all but lost on Blaine. Especially when he was looking down at him with those beautiful eyes that seem to have new flecks of color every time he sees them, saying all these wonderful things to him. He ran his hands gently up and down Blaine's back.

"I know. I know it's not. And I'm sorry. I just can't help it with you. You being here, right here, it's hard not to want to kiss you too.

Blaine shook his head and placed a soft kiss on Kurt's cheek, melting into Kurt's touch as he kept running his fingers up and down his back.

"Don't be. Knowing you want to kiss me back is a relief. It is just..."

He licked his lips and outlined Kurt's upper lip with his thumb, his eyes following the movement of his finger darkly.

"I'm dying to know what they taste like, that's all."

He closed his eyes and bit his lip as soon as the words escaped his lips.

"Told you, no filter in the mornings..."

Kurt stopped the movement of his hands and spoke against Blaine's thumb.

"I, um, would imagine they would taste a little like cherry because of my lip balm, a little like mint because of my tooth paste and if I hadn't just woken up, most definitely like coffee."

Blaine's lips ached to meet Kurt's as he described very vividly what they would probably taste like, his heart striking up a battle rhythm as he thought about how easy it would be to close that tiny distance between their lips.

"It sounds like home to me." He whispered against Kurt's lips, his breath brushing against them, forcing its way between them relentlessly.

Kurt's will power quickly started to slip away when he tasted Blaine's breath on his lips. He grabbed on more tightly to Blaine's hips more aware now of his morning wood that was practically pressed against him. As Kurt struggled for words there came a loud knock on the door and Ford bounded off the foot of the bed barking like crazy.

"Shit. Seriously? Who could that be?"

Blaine wasn't proud of the groan that escaped his lips when Kurt broke their intense eye contact as Ford started to bark as if to say he had a problem with their intimacy. Feeling like he was betrayed, because he thought he and Ford had a moment last night and that he'd be okay with him stealing kisses from his dad, Blaine pulled back slightly, missing the warmth of his body immediately as Kurt moved to out of the bed.

"No, Kurt, come back. Let Ford handle it."

Kurt turned around as he got to the door of his bedroom to look at Blaine and sighed at how gorgeous he looked and shook his head and immediately turned around as Blaine started giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Put those puppy dog eyes away! Or you and Ford can't hang out anymore. I'll be back in a second."

Kurt firmly told Ford to shut up and looked through the peephole to see who could possibly be disturbing his perfect Saturday. When he saw Michael standing there, he leaned his now pounding head against the wall muttering "Fuck" before he unlocked the door and opened it noticing he had coffee and breakfast in his hand.

"Morning, babe. Thought I would bring you breakfast since I couldn't cook for you like I had planned. Aren't you going to let me in?"

Michael pushed past Kurt without waiting for a response walking straight into the kitchen setting the bag of bagels down and handing Kurt his coffee, waiting expectantly for a kiss. Kurt took the coffee giving him a small smile avoiding eye contact with him, pretending not to notice Michael puckering his lips. Those lips were not the lips Kurt had on his mind right now and his eyes darted nervously over to the bedroom.

"You should have called first. I didn't expect you. I, uh, didn't come over last night because a friend, uh Blaine, his flight got changed and he needed a place to stay, so yeah, I let him stay the night. Don't give me that look. I was going to call you later."

Blaine buried his face in Kurt's pillow inhaling that vanilla smell he had grown to love. Mornings like these are the reason Blaine would now become a grumpy little shit when he woke up without Kurt.

When Ford came back to the room without Blaine's other favorite, he sat up straighter, rubbed his eyes and gave Ford a belly rub before getting out of the bed not caring about his bed hair as he made his way to the living room looking around for Kurt.

"You know, Kurt, it's really not nice to leave your guest alone in the b-"

He stopped dead in his track at the sight that met him, a lemon head leaning against the counter in Kurt's small kitchen, his hand on Kurt's fucking waist. Both their heads turned to look at Blaine when they heard his voice. He took a deep breath and forced himself to keep a small smile on his face as he walked towards them.

"Oh, hey."

He wasn't sure if he sounded as nonchalantly as he intended it to, but he sure enjoyed the way the lemon head's eyes narrowed as he gave Blaine a once-over.

You could cut the tension in the air with a knife as both Blaine and Michael stared each other down. Kurt hated conflict, he typically made it a point to avoid any situation that had the potential to become even the least bit awkward and here he found himself right in the middle of one of the most awkward moments of his life. He knew with Blaine now living in the city it was pretty much unavoidable that he would have to introduce him to Michael, but this is not how he had wanted it to go, with Blaine walking out from his bedroom with adorably messed up hair in his favorite t-shirt, well second favorite now, and Michael looking like a deer caught in headlights. Kurt bit his lip to keep from smiling at the tiny smirk Blaine had on his face as he stared at Michael. Kurt wiggled out of Michael's tight grip on his waist to move in between them.

"Blaine, um this is Michael. Michael, this is Blaine."

Blaine meant the smile he threw Kurt's way when he got himself free from the lemon head's tight grip. He returned his gaze to Michael, giving him a nod as greeting as he definitely wouldn't be touching him anywhere.

"Pleasure."

Michael stood their unwavering in his glare at Blaine until Kurt shot him a stern look and he nodded back at Blaine.

"Yeah. So I imagine you have a lot to do, what with moving to a new city and all that. Don't you think you should probably go-"

Kurt gave Blaine an apologetic smile before turning towards Michael giving him his best bitch look.

"Michael, please don't be rude. This is my house, and he doesn't need to leave."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at the lemon's head words, smirking when Kurt hushed him like he was a naughty little boy before he gave Kurt a sweet smile, not acknowledging what Michael said in the slightest.

"Is it ok if I take a quick shower? I don't know in what condition I'll find the apartment."

"Yeah, go for it. There are extra towels in there and you can use my expensive body wash."

Kurt chose to ignore Michael's over exaggerated sigh as Blaine walked towards the bathroom, but as soon as he heard the water start running he turned to look at him.

"Okay I should have told you he was here, but that is no excuse for you to be like this. He lives in the city now, he is one of my good friends so we will be spending time with each other and you will just have to be okay with that."

"Fine. I'll do my best. Let's just drink our coffee in peace before your *friend* comes back then, it's getting cold."

Kurt sat down across from Michael cursing himself for the situation he had created because he hadn't had the balls to break up with Michael. He sipped on his coffee thinking that just two days ago, when Michael had taken him out on this really great date to a really expensive Italian restaurant followed by the museum, he thought that maybe it could actually work between them, but then less than 24 hours with Blaine and his world was a confused mess again.

Blaine let out a content sigh as he massaged his scalp with Kurt's mint scented shampoo, his eyes closed under the warm water running down his body. He was trying not to think about the fact that Kurt had a boyfriend, but it was more solid now than it ever was before. What an asshole. Yes, he already hated the guy before he even saw him because he had something he wanted so bad, but after having actually met him, he really couldn't see a reason why Kurt let him have something much more precious than he deserved.

He stepped out of the shower, Kurt's burgundy towel wrapped around his waist, smelling like coconut and vanilla. His skin didn't even have to touch Kurt's, but he still smelled like him. Suck it, Michael.

He fixed his hair in the mirror next to Kurt's bed, loving the way his curls ran wild, but not fuzzy. He folded Kurt's Marc Jacobs t-shirt which had a fist with Marc written on it and put it in his backpack. Not everything was supposed to be unfair right? Kurt had his too, some things could be fair.

He walked into the living room with his backpack in his hand, cheering from inside when he saw Kurt sitting on the floor with Ford next to him while the lemon head was laying down on the couch. Loser.

"Which one of you should I hug first?"

He about cracked up when he saw the quick way Michael's head snapped up at his words.

"I was talking about Ford."

Kurt stood up as Ford clumsily ran over to Blaine, sliding on the hardwood floor and then jumping on him. He couldn't help, but smile when Blaine started talking in his own little language with Ford. He called Ford back after a couple minutes of non-stop licking and made his way towards Blaine as he walked towards the door.

"Good luck on your first day on these mean streets of New York. If you get lost call me. Or if you don't get lost, call me."

Blaine's lips curled into a big smile at Kurt's words, meeting him halfway when he started to walk towards him.

"I think I'll be fine once I get my good luck hug."

His smile got bigger when he saw the blush that formed on Kurt's cheek immediately at his own words. God, he loved to see the effect he had on Kurt. It was the most euphoric of feelings.

He was aware Michael was watching them intently but he wasn't worried. Blaine already knew just the right way to take Kurt in his arms; he knew how to make Kurt feel like his body in that moment was the most important thing Blaine would ever hold. And if he wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender waist a little too possessively or if his lips lingered on Kurt's neck a little too long with the pretense of thanking Kurt for everything, well at least he knew Michael had a good show.

"I'll drop by the school to sign up for the orientation program but other than that, I'll be mostly doing shopping for the apartment. I saw this gorgeous blue couch at the flea market on my way here, you know..."

Kurt felt dizzy after Blaine let him go. That hug... It was electric, but familiar. Passionate, but calm. It was like nothing else and everything at the same time. Kurt never thought of a hug as very intimate, I mean you hugged your parents, you hug your friends, you even hug acquaintances, but the intimacy after every one of Blaine's hugs left Kurt a little light headed and unsteady on his feet. He barely heard Michael's poor attempt at clearing his throat as he smiled a Blaine smile, opening the door.

"Stay away from blue couches! If there is any blue furniture in your apartment, I will not be coming over out of protest."

Kurt winked as Blaine walked out the door and lowered his voice a little.

"Blaine. I am so glad you're here."

Blaine chuckled at Kurt's immediate protest about the nonexistent blue couch and walked out the door with a smirk on his face as he saw the scowl the lemon head was throwing his way.

He took Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it before letting go.

"I'm glad to be here. I'll call you later. Now go back to your friend. He seemed pissed off for some reason."

He winked at Kurt playfully before turning around. He took only a couple steps before he fished his phone out of his pocket and typed out a text to Kurt.

Blaine: I hope you don't sleep well with anyone else in your bed. 


	11. Chapter 11

**(AN: The response to this fic has been so fantastic and way more than we expected so thank you so much. A shout out to Austin who binge read the story in a day and has given us very good ideas and endless smiles with his comments. Also to the amazing Ella who made us some beautiful cover art for our story. We love you all!)**

Chapter Eleven

It was insane how time flew by when you didn't have something to look forward to so badly. Blaine was in New York for almost ten days and if you asked him, he would've said he was on Kurt's doorstep only yesterday. But in reality, he already had a daily routine, with a favorite coffee shop, that just happened to be the same one as Kurt's, and a small circle of friends from his orientation program. His small apartment wasn't so small, his professors were made of awesomeness and being a ten minute walk from Kurt was priceless.

They spent so much time together in those ten days Kurt already had a pair of sweatpants, some of his hair products and a baby blue toothbrush at Blaine's place while half of Blaine's DVD collection already took their places on Kurt's book shelf. Life was good, not ideal, but still good. He was shameless in his emotion. He wasn't afraid to love out loud even when there were many things telling him to shut the fuck up. He wanted Kurt. He was going to have him. And if you asked him, Kurt has already been his since the moment he launched himself into Blaine's arms at the airport in Chicago.

He lived for the early morning coffee dates with Kurt where the barista once told them what an adorable couple they were. Neither of them corrected her. Or those moments when he looked away from the movie they were watching to see Kurt's reaction and caught him already staring. But his favorite was when Kurt came over to christen Blaine's kitchen, though Blaine had much better ideas as to how they could do it. They made roasted vegetable lasagna, because "I can't afford to have a tummy like yours, Blaine." That easygoing sharing of space, the enjoyable silence of knowing each other was even more perfect than Blaine's ideas about how to christen the kitchen. He watched Kurt chopping the vegetables, unaware of the messiness of his hair, unaware that he kept licking his lips every time he had to use more force with his knife, unaware that Blaine was staring at him like he was the most precious thing in his life. In that moment, Blaine didn't care that outside that kitchen, outside that happy bubble they found themselves in; there was no "them". He chose to live in the present instead. Because inside that kitchen, everything was in its right place and Blaine's heart wanted to believe that was the actual reality.

He didn't let himself think about Kurt's friend so much. Acting like he didn't exist was easier, less painful. Sometimes Kurt's phone chimed with a text and he got quiet all of a sudden or sometimes when Blaine asked him to grab something to eat, he told Blaine, quite nervously, he'd already had plans. Blaine never asked more, never wanted to know what those plans included. If it hadn't been the same longing he saw in Kurt's eyes or the way he hugged Blaine like he never wanted to let go, Blaine would have lost his mind. But for now, the only thing he was trying not to lose was his patience.

But there was another problem that Blaine couldn't act like just didn't exist. It'd been over a month since the last time he had sex and he was a young, healthy boy with a pretty strong libido. Sometimes being around Kurt but not being able to touch him the way he wanted to so badly was driving him crazy and turning his balls blue. It was just unfair the way Kurt was so effortlessly sexy. The way he threw his head back and exposed the long column of his fucking sexy neck that Blaine wanted to devour, or the way he stretched, flexing those delicious arm muscles when he spent too much time lying down on the couch. It was pure torture that left Blaine with a permanent hard on.

It was because of Kurt's image in that tight, black tank top and gray sweatpants that made his ass look like it was a piece of heaven that now Blaine had one hand inside his boxers, moving his fingers up and down, dreaming it was actually a pair of pretty lips that taste like mint, cherry and coffee wrapped around his most neglected body part beautifully.  
He pushed his boxers down to his knees and got comfortable in his bed, his free hand clutching to the side of his bed as he pictured Kurt looking up at him from between his legs with that innocent smile that fucked up Blaine's ability to think straight.

Kurt leaned back in his desk chair re-reading his column for the third time, second guessing himself as always. Ever since graduation he had been vying for one of the two open staff writer jobs for the website so every word he chose had to be absolutely perfect. He had paid his dues, spilled hot coffee on himself multiple times, worked late hours editing and in some cases rewriting other paid writers work; he deserved the position or at least he thought he did. But it had been a month since graduation and he still held that title of coffee bitch who is occasionally a writer so he had to make sure each column was special. He automatically picked up the phone to call Blaine, he had this wonderful ability to critique Kurt's writing and give him honest feedback without making him feel inferior or self-conscious. Quite the opposite actually, Kurt always came away from every encounter with Blaine feeling on top of the world, Blaine is his sunshine. Blaine picked up after three rings, which was one more than his usual two, so Kurt didn't even let him say hello, he just launched into the conversation as soon as he heard him breathing.

"Blaine. Okay so I just finished my column and I want to read it to you because you will tell me if I sound too pretentious or if it sounds- Blaine? What are you doing? You are breathing all heavy; did I catch you at a bad time?"

Blaine's hand around his hard on froze as he was startled by the ringing of his phone that was on his bedside drawer. He tilted his head up to see the caller ID while keeping the same pace with his hand. There was no way he would stop now. His mom could wait a little longer to hear him tell her about all the wonders of being a New Yorker, or Vivi could just text him whatever Bryce told her to make her blush this time. He let out a loud fuck when he saw Kurt's pic with Ford on the screen. He knew he should have just ignored it and finished what he was doing, *then* get back to him. Sliding to answer and bringing the phone up to his ear with his free hand wasn't the right thing to do but the moment he heard Kurt say his name, all his reservations were gone and there was nothing more right than Kurt's voice in his ear.  
He couldn't help the soft gasp that escaped his lips as he listened to Kurt speak excitedly, because in that moment Kurt's voice was pure pornography no matter what he said. He bit his lip and gripped his cock harder, his breathing getting heavier as he spoke breathlessly.

"K-Kurt.. Fuck... Just keep talking please."

The breathless desperation in Blaine's voice caught Kurt off guard. He wasn't sure if he should be worried, maybe something was wrong and he needed to hear Kurt's voice, or maybe he was just interrupting a really intense workout and just needed some extra encouragement but neither of those things should have caused Kurt to be a little turned on at the way Blaine uttered the word Fuck under his breath.

"Blaine? What's going on? I can keep talking but what…wait…are you?..."

Blaine closed his eyes and bit his lip harder to stifle the sounds that were threatening to escape his lips as he kept stroking his shaft, sliding his hand up and down wishing it was Kurt's pretty lips wrapped around his cock.

"God, Kurt. S-say it again. Say my name."

As soon as Blaine said Kurt's name in a breathless moan he knew. He knew that on the other end of the phone Blaine had his hand wrapped around what Kurt could only assume was a beautiful and he was sure, very hard cock. He should have hung up at that moment; he shouldn't be allowed to be a part of such an intimate moment, not now, he shouldn't have enjoyed the way his name sounded off of Blaine's lips while he was doing that. But he couldn't, the quiet moans coming from Blaine's mouth guaranteed that and he pressed the phone closer to his ear.

"Blaine, fuck. God *Blaine* the sounds you are making... Are you sure you want me to stay on the phone?"

Blaine didn't, couldn't, hold back the load moan that came from his mouth, that hushed, unbelieving fuck that slipped out of Kurt's lips going directly to his now rock hard cock.

"P-please. I do. I want oh fuckk.. you. So much Kurt."

The moan that came through the phone was enough to make Kurt hard in seconds. He reached down to rub himself through his jeans before moving his hand and gripping the edge of the desk tightly. He didn't get to do that with Blaine on the other end of the phone. Not when he hadn't made a decision about Michael. But Blaine could... and there was no harm in listening right?

"I'm right here baby, I won't go anywhere. Just keep going, I'm here."

Encouraged by Kurt's words, Blaine made a circle with his first finger and middle finger to make it feel like the blowjob he was craving and spread his legs a little wider, his bottom lip bite-swollen from how much he was trying to hold back.

"It feels s-so good Kurt, god I could come just by your voice calling me f-fucking baby..."

He increased the tempo of his hand; his eyes were rolling back in his head as he thrust into his fingers.

"I-I umm.. I am thinking about you."

Kurt didn't even mean for baby to slip out of his mouth but the intimacy of the moment made it too hard for Kurt to think before he spoke. He was more than aware of how tight his pants were getting and he was squeezing the end of his desk so hard that his knuckles were white. He could hear him stroking himself, he could hear his breathing getting heavier as his hand moved faster, and if he closed his eyes he could picture Blaine falling apart.

"Mmm is that right? Tell me more Blaine, what exactly are you thinking about? I- I am picturing you too."

Blaine screwed his eyes shut and pressed his phone closer to his ear, his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping it while working his other hand around his cock rigorously.

"Your f-fucking lips god Kurt, you don't even know. Wrapped around my uh cock. You'd look so beautiful between m-my legs..."

Kurt let out a shuttered breath after hearing what Blaine was thinking. He involuntary licked his lips at the imagery that he put into his head. He felt guilty for imagining himself looking up at Blaine from between his strong thighs, seeing his pupils dark and big, tasting him, witnessing him lose control, but he couldn't help himself. A lot of his dreams had headed in this same direction lately but this was different, something about knowing Blaine was imagining him there too, made him way more turned on and a lot more conflicted.

"Blaine... Tell me how close you are baby."

"Kuuurt."

Blaine was so gone, so lost in his desire, his movement getting sloppier as he felt the pre-cum dripping from his cock.

"I'll make you... s-shitt! feel so fucking good.. when you let me.. S-so close"

He pressed his head back into the pillow, his toes curling, his whole body burning from inside out as his cum spilled all over his fist.

"Kurt."

Kurt let a small moan escape his lips as he listened to Blaine hit his orgasm. He thrust up into the air instinctively, his own cock begging for attention, the desire to be with Blaine in the moment was overwhelming. Hearing him come undone, hearing him call out his name in a way only Blaine could was one of the most erotic moments of Kurt's life.

"Blaine. That was... god that was so fucking hot."

Blaine jerked himself through his orgasm, trying to catch his breath as he listened to Kurt talk in half sentences. He cleaned himself with his boxers and tossed them across the room, a blissed smile on his face as he whispered into his phone.

"It'd have been much better if you were here."

Kurt released his grip on the desk shaking his hands out as they had started to cramp. He nodded at what Blaine said, knowing just how good he could make him feel, if the situation was different, if it was different he would have been at his apartment a long time ago.

"I forgot what I called about now. I uh yeah... Ugh I used to be able to talk in complete sentences before I met you!"

Blaine turned on his side and reached out for the other pillow next to his head bringing it to his nose, inhaling Kurt's still there smell deeply.

"Want me to hang up so you can finish yours?"

Kurt looked down at his hard on that was not going to go away on its own and sighed.

"I didn't start, just listened... But yeah now I um should probably let you go."

Blaine bit his lip and buried his face deeper in the pillow, his voice coming muffled as he spoke.

"Promise you'll think about me."

"Blaine... I promise."  
Xxx 

Vivien: Big news.

Blaine: Tell me.

Vivien: Luke was just here. I slammed the door in his face and it was amazing.

Blaine: That's my girl. I'm so proud of you. And you're okay?

Vivien: I really am. I felt nothing, Blaine, nothing! You don't know how liberating that was.

Blaine: Anything to do with that muscle head?

Vivien: For god's sake Blaine, you're jealous of the wrong guy. And yes, for the first time in two years I'm excited about someone else.

Blaine: Then I am happy for you baby girl.

Vivien: But that wasn't the big news I was talking about.

Blaine: Don't be a tease. I've had enough of that with Kurt already.

Vivien: You're freaking whipped already Blainey... Anyway. I got a mail from Tisch. Some genius dropped out and they have one more available spot for photography majors. I'm in top three. I need to put a new portfolio together in a week if I want another shot.

Blaine: I'm going to hurt you! You're telling me this now?! I fucking need you here.

Vivien: That's what Bryce said too ;)

Blaine: Rolling my eyes...  
Blaine: Wait a minute. Did you tell him before me? Cheater!

Vivien: I called you the minute I got the email, you didn't pick up and I just needed to share it with someone.

Blaine: Damn I'm sorry. But I had my um... reasons. Believe me you wouldn't have wanted me to pick up either.

Vivien: It's like you don't even know me little fawn. I wouldn't have minded at all ;)

Blaine: I miss you Vivi.

Vivien: Same here, Blainey. So much.

Xxx

Vivien: So how was your night out? Did you make it home okay? And um alone?

Bryce: It was pretty tame. Called it a night early. And yes, alone. I don't think my type of girl can be found in New York City... Yet.

Vivien: Poor girls of NYC... Must be a hard task to meet those high standards. So no hangover then?

Bryce: You seem to handle them just fine. ;) Nope, I'm even heading to the gym now. How was your night?

Vivien: And I am not even trying. ;) It was kind of eventful. Not that I'm complaining. Just realized I haven't been to the gym since Blaine was gone and it's bikini season. Not acceptable.

Bryce: I want to talk about your bikini body, extensively… But let's go back to your eventful night.. Did you end up alone at the end? You know just making sure your safe and stuff...

Vivien: Such a gentleman you are.. Yes, I was alone most of the time and the rest doesn't even matter.

Bryce: Why doesn't it matter?

Vivien: Because I'm over it.

Bryce: Over what exactly?

Viven: It doesn't really matter, Bryce.

Bryce: It matters to me. C'mon talk to me Viv

Viven: It starts with there was this guy. Are you sure you wanna hear?

Bryce: As long as it stays *was* a guy then I'm fine

Vivien: Okay. No need to make this bigger than it is I guess. I *was* in love with him and he cheated on me with my *best friend*. This should've been the end of the story but I just couldn't shake him off for a long time and he took advantage of that repeatedly. It *is* over now.

Bryce: That guy *is* a douche bag. If I ever see him I *will* kick his ass. You deserve so much better than that. You deserve to have someone worship the ground you walk on. I'm *really* glad it's over.

Vivien: I'm still not sure if I'm loving this redness that has been forming on my cheeks lately but um thank you. I'm really glad my Blaine found your Kurt.

Bryce: I'm sure it's beautiful. I'm really glad you decided to be nosy and pick up my Kurt's phone.

Vivien: Hey I was the third wheel of the night, just trying to have some fun ;) I'm really glad you tried that awful phone number thing on me.

Bryce: It wasn't that awful... It worked didn't it? Now you won't leave me alone! Lol So the plan worked.

Vivien: What worked exactly?

Bryce: I can't tell you my master plan... Just know it involves you.

xxx

Kurt walked quickly towards Michael who was leaning against the window of the coffee shop looking down at his watch and then back at Kurt, even from under his sunglasses Kurt could tell he was rolling his eyes. When the editor in chief at calls you into her office you don't tell her no because you have a coffee date with your boyfriend, you drop everything and go into that office. He was hoping for the promotion to staff writer but it was about an offer to write a feature story as a sort of test for the job. A promotion would have been a better excuse for being late for their date but Kurt hoped the opportunity he was presented with would be enough to make Michael forget about the fact he forgot to text him.

"Kurt. You are like 30 minutes late, I was starting to worry."

Kurt flashed Michael an apologetic smile as he gestured with his head for them to walk into the coffee shop.

"I have a reason, I promise. Let me buy you coffee and I will tell you about it okay?

Kurt didn't wait for a response and went to order their coffees as Michael sat with his back facing him. Kurt sighed and ordered their drinks. Michael had these little ways of making him feel guilty, all these little things that got under Kurt's skin that either Michael was only aware of or he was the only one who used them to his advantage. Sometimes it felt like their relationship was stuck two years in the past. Kurt was a very different person back then, more afraid, more dependent on other people and much more affected by other people's actions. The Kurt today was much more confident, much more self-sufficient and a lot stronger but when it came to Michael he felt like a lot of the time he reverted back to that insecure kid from two years ago and he had no idea why. Kurt headed back to the table with their coffees and a cookie as a piece offering, sitting across from his pouting boyfriend.

"I got you a forgive me cookie. Work just ran long babe but I got offered a piece that may get me that promotion I have been striving for. See, so you can't really be mad."

Michael took a piece off of the cookie and started to go on and on about how Kurt should have texted when Kurt got distracted when some curly hair he would have known anywhere walked past the window and into the coffee shop. A small smile came across his face which he quickly tried to stifle as Michael was still lecturing him. That is why he didn't dare try to call out to Blaine because he knew that would just upset Michael even more and at this point it wasn't worth making him more upset. He kept one eye on Blaine though, checking to see if his bright honey eyes would find his.

Blaine looked up from his phone, shaking his head at something his mom said about sending him his second care package already. It was funny how she still thought Blaine would starve to death if he didn't get to eat his mom's crispy Italian bread or her mint chocolate cookies. He'd just pocketed his phone and was running his fingers through his curls when his eyes met Kurt's light blue ones, though they were looking more green today, a very fucking beautiful green. The smile that blossomed on his face the moment he spotted Kurt froze as his eyes drifted to the lemon head sitting across him at a table by window. He nodded at Kurt, willing his eyes not to linger on the exposed creamy skin trailing down his chest as he walked towards the counter. Kurt found the perfect day to wear a half unbuttoned shirt that made his chest look like a sculptured Greek god. Great. Like Blaine's life wasn't difficult enough already.

He took his caramel frap from the barista, giving her a big smile as a thank you for the extra whip before he picked himself a table that was directly facing Kurt. He leant back against his chair and focused his eyes on Kurt's, never missing them from his even when Kurt returned his gaze to the lemon head from time to time. He was dying inside to see him paying attention to someone that wasn't him but he wasn't going to give up easily.

Kurt tried to pay attention to what Michael was saying, especially since he was already in the dog house for being late but Blaine was making it that very difficult. Each time he let his eyes drift away from Michael he caught Blaine's honey colored eyes that almost seemed to be sparkling from the suns reflection. Even when he wasn't looking at him he could feel his eyes on him, it wasn't that uncomfortable feeling you get when a creeper is watching you on the subway but more like this intense warm sensation that he could feel all through his body, almost like a magnetic pull willing Kurt to look past his boyfriend and just see Blaine. He shot Blaine a look as to ask what he was doing, but Blaine just took the straw that was sitting in his frapachino into his mouth and sucked very slowly, never looking away from Kurt.

Blaine knew his eyes were getting darker and his pants were getting tighter as he followed the blush that formed on Kurt's cheeks spreading to his neck, down his chest almost immediately after he saw Blaine take the straw into his mouth. He chose to ignore the questioning look Kurt was giving him as he took the lid off his frappucino and dipped his finger into the whipped crème, bringing it up to his lips, never taking his eyes off Kurt's. The whole coffee shop was only them for that moment. The lovely, shy barista didn't exist, Kurt was sitting by himself at his table and there wasn't a loud, old couple talking without breathing next to his table. Kurt was all he could see at that moment. He was all he wanted.

Kurt watched out of the side of his eye the way Blaine's eyes got darker and darker the longer Kurt's gaze met his. The second he stuck his finger into his drink and sucked off the whipped cream in the most seductive way possible any hope of listening to Michael went out the window. Kurt held his cup of coffee to his lips, hoping to hide the blush that he knew was forming all over his face, as Blaine eye fucked him over Michaels shoulder. The want and desire that he was projecting on to him was so intense and could be felt all over Kurt's body not to mention the small bit of whipped cream at the edge of his mouth begging to be licked off. He crossed and uncrossed his legs trying to keep back, with no success, the erection that his stare was causing. Kurt bit his own lip as he watched Blaine lick his own lips very slowly playing with his straw between his fingers. That movement on the straw sent Kurt's memory back to his erotic phone call with him the day before and that imagery mixed with Blaine's fuck me eyes was too much for him to take so he stood up abruptly and excused himself to the bathroom. He walked towards Blaine's table looking at him darkly and motioning with his head for him to follow.

Blaine's heart pounded in his chest as Kurt's now dark blue eyes caught his before he made his way to the bathroom. He gave Kurt a few minutes, tried to adjust his pants as his bulge was looking a little too obvious before taking a long a sip from his drink, pushing his chair back and following him to the bathroom. He didn't know what to expect from Kurt or how to act around him but the desire to be near Kurt was overwhelming. He walked in the door, making sure to close it behind himself before walking towards the sinks in front of one of which Kurt was standing, a paper towel in his hand drying his wet face. He moved closer to Kurt slowly, stopping right behind him, their bodies almost touching as he put his hands on both sides of the sink, trapping Kurt between his arms. He caught Kurt eyes in the mirror, both pair were the darkest they'd ever been as he leant in to whisper in his ear.

"What's the problem *baby*?"

He could feel Blaine's warm breath on the back of his neck as he came up behind him, sending shivers down his spine as he looked at him in the mirror. Blaine had a slight smirk on his face as he already knew the answer to his own question and he still had that fucking piece of whip cream on the side of his mouth. Kurt turned around so that he was facing him and he placed a hand on each side of Blaine's face, a thumb in front of each ear and cradled his head with the rest. He leaned in slowly, Blaine's breath hitching when he got close to his lips and he dragged his tongue along the side of his mouth licking up the remaining whipped.

Kurt then placed short kisses down the side of Blaine's neck.

"You are driving me crazy."

Blaine felt like his heart stopped right in his chest when Kurt turned around in between his arms and cradled his face with his hands as he leaned in closer, making him grip the side of the sink firmly. He let a soft gasp escape his lips and moved his hands to Kurt's hips, dipping his finger underneath the waistband of Kurt's pants, just barely grazing the swell of his ass as Kurt started to scatter butterfly kisses down his neck. He let out a quiet fuck and gripped Kurt's hips to pull him in closer, their hard ons rubbing against each other, causing Blaine to bite his lip so hard he could actually the taste that metallic taste in his mouth. He rested his forehead on Kurt's, the heat radiating from Kurt's body making him dizzy with want. His voice was in a breathy whisper as he spoke.

"We're even then. I would give body parts to have you right here."

Kurt let his fingers run through the curls on the back of Blaine's neck trying to stifle the small moans that threatened to escape his lips as he pressed Kurt harder against the sink. His eyes darted to the door when Blaine mentioned taking him right there suddenly remembering who was waiting for him at the table.

"It's not fair you are this sexy. You can't just eye fuck me across the room when my boyfriend is sitting right there, especially after the phone call yesterday. It's like you are trying to kill me."

Blaine smirked against Kurt's neck, dragging his tongue along the column of it when Kurt called him sexy. Except seconds later, with just one word, he felt like his heart was dropping to his stomach, the word boyfriend feeling like a physical blow. He let go of Kurt's hips immediately, his hand dropping to his sides, fists clenched as he took a step back from the warmth of Kurt's body. He kicked the wall behind him in frustration, his eyes refusing to meet Kurt's even when he heard him gasp.

"Well maybe you shouldn't think about other boys when you have your fucking boyfriend sitting right across you."

Kurt wasn't proud of the whine that left his mouth when Blaine pulled away and the forceful kick to the wall made him jump. Blaine's black eyes were even darker now but his smirk was gone and replaced with pursed lips.

"Woah, woah where is this coming from? I wasn't the one eye fucking you from across the room, how could I not think about you? And just a second ago you seemed to like that."

Blaine's head snapped up at Kurt's words, a humorless laugh coming from his mouth as he shook his head unbelievingly.  
"Where is this coming from? Did you just really ask me that? Tell me then, when am I allowed to eye fuck you? When you're in my bed, in my clothes, looking at me like this, us, really means something other than a bathroom quickie?"

"It's complicated Blaine, you know that. But who is the one who initiates those kisses on the neck that linger a little too long? You. Who grazes my thigh on accident when we eat dinner? You. Who walks into a coffee shop and eye fucks me until I can't fucking take it anymore? You. How am I supposed to deal with that Blaine? You know how I feel, it's just not this simple.

Blaine leaned back against the wall, looked at Kurt right in the eye and spoke calmly, pretending it wasn't his heart that was breaking with Kurt's each word.

"Funny you said that because I don't remember a time you complained."

He shrugged slightly, a sad smile on his face as he walked closer to Kurt.

"But don't worry, I'll back off."

He said right in his ear, his lips lingering on Kurt's neck one last time before he pulled back.

"You want simple? You got it. I am done."

Kurt's eyes went wide when Blaine said he was done. He reached out to grab his arm as he walked out the door but he quickly pulled it away without even looking at him and walked out the door, slamming it behind him. Kurt called after him, Blaine's name coming out broken as he was on the verge of tears, but he didn't come back. Kurt leaned against the wall banging his head against it knowing he just fucked up the one thing that mattered most to him. He waited in the bathroom until he could pull himself together enough to face Michael who he was sure would be curious about what had kept him so long.

"Where have you been?"

"I'm not feeling well, I'm just going to go home. Sorry."

That wasn't a lie. Kurt felt sick to his stomach now, after seeing how upset Blaine was. The hurt and betrayal written on his face was now etched in his brain and knowing it was all caused by him was enough to make Kurt's heart physically ache. The word "done" echoed in his ears while he walked home alone.

Xxx  
Kurt: I fucked up! Everything is just fucked.

Bryce: Language mister! Tell me what's up.

Kurt: Blaine... He told me he was done with me. I feel like I am going to be sick.

Bryce: Done? Like how? What did you do?

Kurt: We had this moment earlier... He basically eye fucked me across the room to the point I couldn't keep my hands to myself but when I mentioned the word boyfriend he got pissed and said he was done.

Bryce: Jesus Kurt. And you were surprised?

Kurt: Well yeah. That's not the first time we have been a situation like that...

Bryce: It was only a matter of time! You are playing both sides! You are leading them both on and it's fucking unfair to everyone, yourself included! Sorry but you need to know that.

Kurt: I don't know what to do. I am trying my best to keep everyone happy.

Bryce: But you do know. You just refuse to do something about it.

Kurt: That's not true

Bryce: It's not? Blaine being upset with you makes you almost physically sick but when your /boyfriend/ was crying in your arms begging you not to leave him, you just felt guilty and *had* to stay with him after that. See the difference?

Kurt: It's more complicated than that.

Bryce: Then uncomplicate it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"_Sometimes when you hit send, you can imagine the message going straight into the person's heart. But other times, like this, it feels like the words are merely falling into a well."_

_-David Levithan, Every Day_

By the third night of no sleep Kurt could tell you exactly when last call was at the bar across the street because that's when all the loud drunk people poured out onto the street. He now knew that his next door neighbors seemed to have sex at 1am on the dot every morning. He had memorized where the water spots were on his ceiling, they all started to take the shape of Blaine's face around 4am. He spent the rest of his sleepless nights staring at his phone, willing it to light up with Blaine's face even though he knew it never would. The worst part of everything was that Kurt knew all of this was his fault, but the more he thought about it and the less he slept the harder it seemed to uncomplicate the situation.

Kurt never wanted to need someone as much as he came to realize he needed Blaine. He spent the majority of his life learning how to not need anyone. He learned early on that life wasn't fair and that the easiest way to make it through was to keep a barrier between him and everyone else. Kurt had his friends in high school to keep him sane but since he knew he was moving the second he threw that graduation cap in the air he never let them in too far so it wouldn't hurt as bad when he had to say goodbye.

By the time he made it to New York those barriers were more like stone walls and that was the only way Kurt felt safe alone in the city. The first two people he really gave the time of day to were Bryce and Michael. Bryce found the small cracks in his walls and slowly but surely weaseled his way through them and into Kurt's heart. Now that big lug couldn't be moved even if he tried. Kurt let him bulldoze his way through mostly because he could feel himself become a better person, a stronger person with him around and he very much liked the person he became because of that.

Michael was a different story. Michael was the first boy Kurt liked who actually liked him back. He became infatuated with the idea of him quickly but he still was very careful with his heart. They spent a long time flirting and casually dating before he finally let Michael ease his way in. Michael thrived on the fact that he could give Kurt all these new experiences that he had never had before, and he fell in love with the way Kurt let him take control over their relationship. Michael made Kurt feel safe in the big city, so he unintentionally let Michael dictate how he felt about himself, Michael's happiness became his. Michael somehow ended up getting inside Kurt's head but for some reason he never quite let him through the wall to his heart. Kurt was able to grow in every other part of his life throughout the years, except when it came to him. Kurt finally accepted the idea of being reasonably happy when Blaine came along and showed him that there could be so much more. And now because he was a coward, the light that was Blaine was now gone, maybe forever, and he was more confused and scared than ever.

Xxx

BAnderson I can't believe I have to be here when you aren't here with me

Kurt jumped at the notification that BAnderson tweeted; he felt a lump form in his throat as he re-read the tweet over and over again. He could tell Blaine wasn't okay and that killed him so he tried to text him again, hoping this time he would answer.

xxx

Kurt: Blaine. I am so sorry. Beyond sorry. Can we please talk?

Kurt: I don't know what to do without talking to you. Please don't be done. Please.

Kurt: I miss you. I miss you so fucking bad.

Xxx

No reply. Nothing. The silence was becoming unbearable.

KurtHummel I can't believe you're here but you seem further away than ever before.

Xxx

Blaine turned up the volume of the game he was playing when he heard his phone chime with a new text. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again. Kurt had text him three times since the "bathroom incident" and each one managed to earn Blaine a sleepless night. They weren't even those long emails he got so used to receiving from him, but even a three word text had the power to fuck up Blaine's ability to concentrate.

He was mad. At Kurt for what he did and at himself for still wanting him like crazy. Though he never expected Kurt to break up with what's his face because of him, he also never thought Kurt would rub the fact that he had a boyfriend whose name wasn't Blaine's in his face. He was happy to live like he who shall not be named didn't exist in their world. He was okay with getting whatever Kurt deemed enough for them. He could be Kurt's "more than friend" as long as he needed him to be even though sometimes all he wanted to do was grab his face and kiss him silly.

He knew he could never be able to be done with Kurt like he told him he was. There was no way his life would be complete without having Kurt in it in one way or another. But right now all he needed was silence to figure things out and time to get over the memory of Kurt and the word boyfriend. Until he felt like he could look at Kurt's face and just see the same boy who stopped his heart with every smile he threw his way, he was just going to try to forget how his life was with Kurt and stay away.

Xxx

BAnderson Another long night of tossing and turning and hoping I won't wake up without you.

Xxx

Six days in and it was proving to be the most difficult thing Blaine had ever done. There were certain movies that brought him to tears for all the wrong reasons. He wasn't able to drink coffee since it just reminded him of how Kurt craved it more than oxygen. And besides, there was no coffee in Blaine's kitchen that could taste as sweet as Kurt anyway. He smashed his iPod because it was playing songs that were haunting memories; it was like every line had Blaine's name in it. His king sized bed was lonely without a king in it. He was homesick for Kurt and Kurt was everywhere. Only he wasn't with him. Life sucked.

Xxx

KurtHummel I am exhausted but I don't want to fall asleep b/c it hurts worse waking up knowing it was a dream… it used to be the opposite.

Xxx

Bryce: You didn't go to work today?!

Kurt: Jesus Bryce, are you stalking me now? How did you know?

Bryce: That ditzy blond receptionist texts me like all the time. Are you really sick or is this just the next level of you moping around.

Kurt: Please don't tell me you are planning on sleeping with her, last week she spent an entire day trying and failing to properly load a stapler.

Bryce: Nope. Ever since I started talking to that feisty brunette my standards are much higher. You didn't answer my question.

Kurt: Why does it matter? I just don't feel like being around people and am perfectly content with Ford and my Ben & Jerry's ice cream

Bryce: You have sucked the life out of that dog and just yesterday I threw away two empty ice cream containers away in your trash. Maybe you should try fixing things instead of stuffing your face full of chocolate ice cream.

Kurt: I'm trying! He won't talk to me. And it's actually Chunky Monkey not chocolate.

Bryce: What about Michael?

Kurt: He won't talk to me either, and I don't really care… except I'm fucking terrified that I screwed up so bad that I am just going to end up alone.

Bryce: You won't end up alone. Things are a mess right now, but you can make them right.

Kurt: I know you are trying but I'm really not in the mood for a pep talk.

Bryce: I'm worried about you.

Kurt: Don't be.

Xxx

Bryce: Okay I have officially been bummed out for the last hour by Kurt, make me smile.

Vivien: I don't think I can. I am kind of pissed at Kurt. Blaine doesn't deserve this, Bryce.

Bryce: I know... And deep down Kurt knows that too. Michael has this weird hold on him, it's almost like he's a security blanket that he's outgrown but can't get rid of

Vivien: Well, it sucks that he chose to get rid of Blaine instead. I so wish I was there right now.

Bryce: Kurt didn't choose that Blaine decided for him. Kurt is miserable. I know it's mostly his fault but still it's hard to see him like this. And I wish you were here too...

Vivien: This is fucking stupid. Blaine wants Kurt. Like more than he's ever wanted anything. And from what you say, it is clear Kurt wants him too. They're hurting for nothing. I don't want to be stupid with you.

Bryce: I agree. And I will come back to how my boy is an idiot in a second. You and me... Let's avoid the stupid at all costs.

Vivien: You make me feel things.

Bryce: I like you.

Bryce: A lot.

Vivien: You haven't even seen me.

Bryce: That doesn't change how I feel.

Vivien: I know. I kind of feel the same about you.

Bryce: We are going to have to work on that "kind of"

Vivien: We? I like the sound of that.

Bryce: It has a nice ring to it huh?

Vivien: It does. I don't want to be just something new for you.

Bryce: Do you remember what type of guy I told you that you deserve? I don't plan on being anything less.

Vivien: I don't know why ı want to believe you so badly.

Bryce: I can't wait until you are here. I will make you believe then.

Vivien: I hope you will. Fuck I haven't even planned any of this. You.

Bryce: You just worry about getting your cute little butt here. We have done pretty well so far with no planning at all.

Vivien: I really have a cute butt. You're right. I kind of want to see your grand plan though.

Bryce: Tease. I have a cute butt too by the way. And all in good time gorgeous. ;)

Vivien: We'll see handsome.

Xxx

BAnderson Twitter only gives me 140 characters to say what's on my mind and I just want to type your name again and again. And again. And again.

KurtHummel Our story's not over, it can't be over. Please don't let it be over.

Xxx

Vivien: I'd thought by now Blaine would have made me sick with his cute NYC fairytale. Yet I couldn't make him smile at all on any of our Skype dates. Make this stop :(

Bryce: You think that's bad? Kurt is so depressed that it's rubbing off on Ford. They just spend the nights watching the notebook looking absolutely miserable with each other. I can't take both of them being sad. It's awful.

Vivien: And what was his precious boyfriend doing at that moment? Don't even start on Ford. What is it about that dog? I don't know but Blaine's been under his spell from day one. Now it isn't only Kurt he's missing.

Bryce: They have been fighting constantly. After days of Michael asking him what was wrong Kurt finally blurted out that he was upset because Blaine wasn't talking to him and Michael just flipped & Kurt shut down. I think he's hoping Michael will just end it but I know that won't happen.

Vivien: This is how he deals with his obviously sad boyfriend? By flipping? Oh well seems like such a great bf. It's killing Blaine to know he's upsetting Kurt by not talking to him. But he needs to think about himself first this time.

Bryce: It's so hard for me to not just end their relationship for them. But I think Kurt is getting there. Michael hasn't talked to him in two days and I don't think he has even noticed. He just keeps texting Blaine hoping he will respond. He just keeps saying he needs to know he's okay.

Vivien: You'd be my hero if you did that :) And well, Blaine isn't really okay but he's trying. I guess you can tell him some little white lies to um comfort him?

Bryce: I can try, but I'm guessing he won't believe me until he hears it from Blaine, who by the way I haven't even met yet. You both talk him up so much I feel like I know him already; it will be hard to play the protective best friend card now with him.

Vivien: Oh well... Blaine is *my* best friend you know. I am sure he has some cards to play with you too.

Bryce: Damn you are right. I will be on my best behavior then, I need him to be okay with me stealing some (a lot?) of your time once you get here.

Vivien: Is it still stealing if I am willing to give it to you?

Bryce: I will take any time you are willing to give me. So hypothetically if I were to ask you out on a date when you got here, what would your answer be?

Vivien: Let's lose the hypothetically. You want to ask me out on a date if I get there?

Bryce: I'm dying to ask you on a date when you get here.

Bryce: *when* ViviEn when I believe in you

Vivien: This is where I would grab the back of your head and kiss you on the lips because I don't know what else to say.

Bryce: I am dying for that too. ;)

Xxx

BAnderson Does he know how to say the things that will calm your heart beat? The places to touch? The places to love?

KurtHummel I don't just miss you. I miss the possibilities that existed when you were around.

Xxx

Vivien: Pick up that damn phone of yours.

Vivien: Why are you ignoring me?

Vivien: New York has already changed you Blainey :(

Vivien: Blaine.

Vivien: You know you're in trouble when I text you only your name.

Blaine: Jeez girl, I was in the shower!

Vivien: BLAINE! Guess what? :)

Blaine: You're here?!

Vivien: Aww no. Not yet at least.

Blaine: Don't play with my already hurt feelings :(

Vivien: Dramatic much little fawn?

Blaine: Whatever… Tell me the news.

Vivien: I may have a date.

Blaine: Woah. With whom?

Vivien: I know you're smarter than this.

Blaine: You haven't even seen him.

Vivien: I love it when you contradict yourself.

Blaine: This is different.

Vivien: No it isn't. You don't even know him. What's with the grumpy Blaine already?

Blaine: Exactly. I don't even know him.

Vivien: But I do. Is that not enough for now?

Blaine: I guess.

Vivien: Okay, Blaine.

Blaine: I'm sorry I was an ass.

Blaine: I really am. I am happy for you.

Blaine: Vivi?

Blaine: I just don't want to share you too, okay? And def not with one of Kurt's guys.

Vivien: God, you're ridiculous. You know that's not the case.

Blaine: I know. I'm overreacting. I'm sorry.

Vivien: It's okay.

Vivien: It's a little cute even.

Blaine: You're too good to me. I'm getting you that Kate Spade watch that you pinned last night.

Vivien: Oh Blaine, please. It's okay. You really don't have to.

Vivien: Um I like the pink one.

Blaine: Rollin my eyes baby girl.

Vivien: I've missed making you do that.

Blaine: I miss you.

Vivien: I MISS YOU TOO.

xxx

Bryce: Hey beautiful. What are you doing right this second?

Vivien: Besides being beautiful? ;) Not much. Going over my portfolio for the hundredth time.

Bryce: Great! ViviEn, would you like to go on a date with me?

Vivien: Bryce, I'd love to but teleportation hasn't been invented yet.

Bryce: But Skype has... C'mon get yourself something to drink and come have a date with me. I'm looking extra handsome today. ;)

Vivien: Good for you or how else would you catch up with me? Um okay. Let me make myself an Americano (thought it's time you knew my coffee order) then I'm yours.

Bryce: Americano. My kind of girl, although I am now rethinking my Carmel macchiato. Hurry up!

Vivien: Noted ;) I'm ready. Call me, Bryce.

The smile that came across Bryce's face as he fixed his hair in the mirror even made him blush. He opened up his computer, taking a deep breath before he dialed Vivien's number. As soon as her face popped up on his screen Bryce totally lost that cool guy demeanor he had practiced and he barley remembered how to form words.

"Wow... Hi."

Vivien refreshed her Viva Glam V lipstick and took a deep breath before clicking the green phone image on her MacBook, the way her heart started to beat as soon as Bryce's face appeared on her computer wasn't healthy yet she managed to keep her cool. She waved her hand at the screen, chuckling when Bryce failed to form a complete sentence.

"Hey there."

She said softly, biting her lip as she was well aware Bryce was watching her intently.

He knew he was staring, he knew in about thirty seconds it would go from being cute to creepy but he didn't really have control over any anything at that moment. He ran his fingers through his hair to do something before he remembered he had just styled his hair to perfection minutes ago and he shook his head.

"Okay… okay sorry your beauty is super distracting; you may have to deal with some awkward staring for a couple minutes every time I see you."

Bryce couldn't help smile when he heard the little giggle that came from Vivien's beautiful lips.

"So a date, yeah? If I was there I totally would have pulled out your chair and bought your coffee, just so you know."

Vivien ducked her head, cursing inwardly as she could feel her cheeks heating up under Bryce's intent stare. She was trying to keep her eyes on Bryce's because he was just too much to look at and Vivien didn't trust herself with not doing something stupid, like sighing dreamily or patting the screen. She raised an eyebrow at what Bryce said about their date, a big smile forming on her face against her will.

"Is that so? I'd make sure to thank you with a kiss on the cheek considering this is only our first date."

Bryce felt his cheeks getting red at the mention of the kiss and he sipped his coffee hoping Vivi didn't notice.

"Damn girl... That smile. S-sorry I meant to say... you look very beautiful this afternoon. How's the portfolio coming along?"

Vivien tried to will her eyes not to drop to Bryce's throat when he moved to take a sip of his coffee. She leant back against her chair and listened to Bryce ramble, her smile getting bigger as Bryce's sentences stayed incomplete.

"You know I already knew you were going to be cute as shit but this rambling, adorable guy is becoming my favorite."

She winked at Bryce, taking a sip of her coffee before clearing her throat.

"It's almost done and if you ask me, it's as perfect as they get but we'll see what they think."

He looked down and chuckled when she winked at him.

"I'm glad you like him because this has never happened to me before. I usually have much more game on a date. But as long as you keep smiling like that I will continue to make an idiot out of myself."

Bryce leaned back in his chair enjoying the way Vivi smiled with her eyes before the smile made it down to her lips.

"You even make your selfies look like works of art so I have no doubt they will love your other stuff."

Vivien shook her head and chuckled, her heart leaping at Bryce's words. She put her elbows on her desk and moved closer to the screen, the camera focusing on her lips as she lowered her voice to a whisper.

"Stop it already, mister. I won't look pretty with a red face and you're making it very difficult to keep it the way it is."

Bryce started leaning in towards the camera when he saw Vivien doing the same stopping to look at her delicious lips and then forcing himself to focus on her eyes as she spoke softly.

"You're the one who needs to stop! You almost made me kiss my computer screen. It's only our first date missy, slow down."

Bryce winked and laughed relishing in the fact that he could make her laugh and blush at the same time.

Vivien threw her head back, her eyes closing as she couldn't help the cheerful laughter that escaped her lips at Bryce's antics.

"I'll remind you that you said that sweetheart. I was perfectly fine with the pace we were going."

Bryce caught Vivien's eyes in the camera and the fierceness in them sent shivers down his spine and he raised his eyebrows at her words.

"Mmm back to being feisty I see. I like that. Well I will let you take control of our second date then. Any speed you want darling."

Vivien met Bryce's stare and bit her lip, enjoying the way Bryce's eyes dropped almost instantly.

"Second date? Now, now sweetie... You don't even know if I want there to be a second one."

She gave him a teasing smile and twirled her hair around her finger playfully.

"Ok so this is what we're going to do. You'll let me go now so I can gush about our first date to Blaine. And then you'll text me to say you had so much fun on our first date and ask if we could do it again. And if you're lucky, my answer will be yes. How does that sound?"

Bryce lowered his head looking at Vivi through his eyelashes as she talked laughing inside at how whipped he had already become.

"You are lucky you are adorable when you are bossy. Just remember to tell Blaine how sexy I looked and leave out the part where I forgot how to talk. Until later gorgeous. "

Vivien shook her head laughing and leant in, pressing her lips to the camera with a loud smack.

"Try not to miss me so much. Later, handsome."

Bryce: That was the best date I have ever been on. Please say you will go out with me again.

Vivien: You shouldn't be allowed to be this charming. It isn't good for my health. And I guess you're a lucky bastard because ... yes.

Xxx

KurtHummel Maybe I'm scared because you mean more to me than any other person ever has.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"_You said before that you were tired. Well, I'm tired too. Tired of letting everything stay unsaid. We spend all our time together, and we do it because we want to, right? And I guess I think a lot about that, and about us. And about … well, more. Us having more. It's not about lust or sex or whatever you want to call it. I mean, some of it is that. But mostly it's about belonging. When I'm with you, I belong. It just naturally felt like that. And I think it felt like that for you. But I don't know where that leaves us, or even what that is. I'm just tired of trying to figure it out myself. I need the other half of the equation."_

_-David Levithan, Six Earlier Days_

Xxx

BAnderson The lack of your humming in my ear during our coffee dates is the loudest reminder of this emptiness.

Xxx

To: banderson

From:kurthummel

Subject: Please don't be done, I'm not.

Blaine,

This email has been up on my computer for 3 days with just your name. I could barely get through just typing Blaine. I am so scared that this email, like my texts and calls will just get deleted or ignored. And then what? I'm not ready to let you go, I can't let you go, I'm not done. It all seems to come back to words, that's where we started right? They just don't seem powerful enough anymore, but they are all I have right now. The word sorry doesn't mean much I know, I really wish I could show you how sorry I am… I will try my best to write it down until I can see you again.

I'm sorry for taking you for granted. I didn't fully understand the impact you had on my life until you took yourself out of it. Me and you, we happened without me even noticing, not really. It came so naturally. One second you were this guy who had this great idea to make BMB into a movie, then the next minute you were this sexy tummy without a face that made me smile with every email, then the very next minute you were this guy that I flew 800 miles to see because I just couldn't take not being able to hug you, and then suddenly you were here, looking at me with those beautiful eyes, cuddling me with those strong arms, and telling me things I didn't deserve to hear. All of that happened so fast. And now… now it has been 2 weeks since I talked to you and it feels like 2 months. All I can think about is how I should have told you exactly what you meant to me.

I'm sorry for being scared. Because that is what it comes down to. I am terrified. I am afraid to admit that I have outgrown a person that at one point was enough for me, whom I am still, somehow, enough for him. I am scared to end it with him because by doing that I am, for the first time in two years, completely responsible for my own feelings, feelings that I have never had in my entire life, feelings that I am nervous as hell to admit to you, or even myself. But above all that, I am beyond terrified to lose you, or that you are already lost. Because if I lost you, I lose the only person that has ever completely understood me. If I lost you, I lose the only person that can make me smile with one chime of a text or one email notification. If I lost you I lose the only other person that makes Ford so happy that he can't help but whine with excitement. If I lose you I lose the most important person in my life.

I am sorry if what will follow this sentence is unfair to tell you right now, but you deserve to know. I agree with what you said 2 months ago. We could be perfect for each other. I know this every time I look into your eyes. I know this because of the way I get butterflies every time you hug me. I know this by the way my heart beats out of my chest every time we are close. I know this because I am completely and utterly miserable without you. I am falling for you Blaine. It isn't fair to tell you this because I am still with someone else, but it's how I feel and you should know that it isn't one sided. I don't want to leave him because I have these feelings for you; I want to leave him because it's the right thing to do, for me. I want to leave him because I have the courage to take charge of my own emotions; I want to be able to take a risk for once in my life.

I have no idea if I am too late. Please don't be done. If you just come back in my life as a guy who I occasionally get emails from, that's fine, I can handle that. Or if you want to be a friend that I see here and there, those moments will be my favorite. Just don't be done. However, if there is still the potential of more, the potential I saw in your eyes every time I looked into them, then wait for me. I know that is completely selfish and unfair of me to say, but I just need a little more time Blaine. Just please… please don't be done with us.

PS I added a new song to my Blaine playlist, Sam Smith's Lay Me Down.

"Your touch, your skin, Where do I begin? No words can explain the way I'm missing you

Deny this emptiness, this hole that I'm inside."

Love,

Kurt

Xxx

Vivien: Blaine! I think after what I tell you, I'll be your favorite person again :))

Blaine: Are you still bummed about that? Sorry baby girl Kurt's fought a good fight.

Vivien: That's what you call a good fight? Shaking my head Blainey and you'll actually be able to see me do that soon.

Blaine: VIVIEN?

Vivien: Yes! I got in! I was going to call you but I'm still at the department, accepting my congratulations :)) Are we awesome or are we awesome?

Blaine: You are fucking awesome! God you don't know how big I am smiling. And that's a first in weeks.

Blaine: *I* am picking you up from the airport!

Vivien: I am happy you are happy :))

Vivien: And of course you are doofus. I wouldn't want our first romantic meeting to be at an airport. I'm dreaming a crowded NYC street, street musicians, maybe a little rain because romantic and Bryce with a box of Ferrare Rocher in his hand.

Blaine: Will there be slow motion running to him too?

Vivien: You know me too well, little fawn. It's scary.

Blaine: You're stupid but I love you. Gah still can't believe it.

Vivien: You do know I'll be staying with you until I find an appropriate place to rent right?

Blaine: This question requires a big DUH! I'll get your room ready till you are here. Speaking of that when will you be?

Vivien: In a week? And that's me being optimistic. I still have some school stuff to deal with. And you know my idea of packing isn't the same as yours.

Blaine: Whatever. Just be here as soon as you can. I miss the shit out of you.

Vivien: Yes sir. I'm going to remind you of that when you start to roll your eyes at me. Anyway, gotta go now. Have other people to text you know… MUAH xx

Blaine: Already doing that. Talk later baby girl. Xx

Xxx

Bryce couldn't take it anymore. Ever since Blaine had stopped talking to Kurt the Hummel household had become one of the most depressing places on earth. And the sad puppy dog eyes that came from Ford every time he left was almost unbearable. The past two days Kurt just waited by his computer in hopes Blaine would email him back so taking Ford for his what was once regular walks in the park didn't seem to be on Kurt's to do list. So as Bryce finished making Kurt a salad to offset the ungodly amount of ice cream he had eaten, he noticed Fords leash. The second he took it out, he could have sworn he saw a smile form on his face.

As Ford & Bryce crossed the street to the park, Ford surprised Bryce and bolted, pulling the leash right out of his hand. He ran through two girls jump roping and a group of guys playing Frisbee golf, straight to the other end of the park where a shorter curly haired man was taking a walk.

As Bryce caught up to Ford he bent over out of breath, as he focused his eyes on the guy who was now petting Ford he felt like he was very familiar, and when he said Ford's name he knew exactly who it was.

"Blaine?"

Blaine was lost in the song he was listening to when he felt something warm and fluffy forcing its way between his legs, making him halt in the middle of the park. His eyes grew wide in surprise as he looked down and met Ford's equally big eyes, his tongue out, almost giving Blaine a grin to say "Ha look how I found you!" Blaine took his ear buds out of his ears and knelt down almost immediately, patting the top of Ford's head while talking to him in their own language, not even stopping to think what Ford was doing there all alone. His lips formed into a big smile when Ford started to lick all over his face, almost tackling him down when encouraged by Blaine's laughter. It was his name uttered by a stranger that made his head snap up and made Ford whine for losing his attention. He stood up and gave the guy in the tightest gray t-shirt ever a once over, immediately recognizing him as the same guy in that pic Vivi sent him. He crossed his arms over his chest, biting his lip to keep himself from smiling when Ford scooted even closer to him and gave Bryce a nod.

"Hey."

Bryce gave him a nervous smile that turned into a laugh at how fast Ford's tail was wagging back and forth.

"He must have some kind of Blaine radar, we were way at the other end of the park and he just bolted over here. Never thought a dog would be the one to finally introduce us. Oh I'm Bryce by the way..."

Bryce stuck his hand out but Blaine was either too busy with Ford or was trying to intimidate him to shake it.

"But... I guess you already got that."

Blaine diverted his eyes back to Ford when Bryce held out his hand for him to shake, nodding at what he said before looking back at him.

"Yeah your obsession with tight t-shirts gave you away."

Bryce looked down at his shirt, pulling it down while rolling his eyes.

"Hey when you got it flaunt it. Right?"

Bryce chuckled but quickly stifled it when Blaine didn't laugh back. He combed his fingers through his hair.

"Kurt's been off his game lately. I can usually count on him to criticize my fashion choices."

Blaine's smirk faltered when Bryce mentioned Kurt, his hands dropping to his sides as he reached out to rub Ford's ear.

"Don't start anything ok? I'm not trying to come between Kurt and that lemo- ... his friend. I'm sure he'll be giving you blatantly honest fashion critiques soon."

Bryce frowned at Blaine's sad expression when he mentioned Kurt.

"Kurt told me you called him lemon head, I think that's hilarious. And between you and me I wish you would come between them. But that's why I have Ford, figured if I can't make Kurt smile I might have better luck cheering this guy up."

Bryce leaned down to pat Ford on the head and shrugged.

"Guess they both need you for that."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when nothing came out of it. He was so sure Bryce was on team lemon head he was having difficulty believing he really heard what Bryce said. He smiled a small but sincere smile and shook his head, letting Ford lick his palm, his posture getting more relaxed.

"You did good. I am umm w-was having withdrawals. This just made my day."

Bryce nodded and smiled.

"Looks like it made his day too. So um you must be really stoked your girl is moving to the big city. I know I am."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Bryce's words, a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Yeah of course I'm thrilled I'll get to be with my baby girl again but I can't see your incentive here you see..."

Bryce looked at Blaine with a serious look waiting for Blaine to look into his eyes.

"Look. I totally respect the protective best friend thing, I was planning on being the same with you but you should know I really like her man. A lot. I don't have to tell you what an amazing person she is, I just want the opportunity to get to know her better. Which is why I was thinking

of throwing a little party in her honor when she got here. What do you think?"

Bryce bit his lip waiting for Blaine to answer.

Blaine let himself smile a little at the way Bryce rambled nervously, looking back into his eyes to see if he really meant what he said.

"A party in her honor?"

He asked, an eyebrow raised, pretending to look like he was judging him before chuckling at the horrified look on Bryce's face.

"Well, it's like you already know her. She'll flip."

Bryce grinned and let himself relax after Blaine seemed to be on board with his idea.

"I'm trying man. So cool, it will just be a chill party to introduce her to some people, you know make her feel welcomed. And of course you are invited."

Blaine smiled at Bryce's grin and shrugged slightly.

"I wasn't going to let her go somewhere full of strangers alone anyway but thanks. I'll be there."

Bryce reached down for Ford's leash.

"I better get this guy back to his daddy. I um I probably won't tell him we ran into you though. I just... I just can't bear to make him sadder."

Bryce gave him a sad smile, hating the look on his face about as much as he hates it when Kurt has the exact same heart-broken expression.

Blaine looked down at his shoes and nodded, willing himself to smile anyway as he looked up and gave Ford one more ear rub before waving his hand.

"Tell him Ford barked at every person that was wearing Crocs. That'll make him smile."

Bryce laughed and smiled.

"Will do man. See you soon Blaine, it was really nice to finally meet you."

"Yeah um I guess you too."

Blaine returned Bryce's smile, a little more sincerely this time as he walked off, blowing Ford a kiss when he started to bark immediately after. He wasn't even aware he still had a smile on his face even when he made his way to the coffee shop. He got to see one of his boys today. Life sucked a little less.

Xxx

Michael: Let's go do something tonight.

Kurt: Odd since I haven't talked to you in four days, you sure you texted the right person?

Michael: That's because you have been like this. You need to get out, drink and get over your hobbit size pen pal.

Kurt: That's not what I need. Let's avoid the insults Michael or I won't even consider coming out with you.

Michael: I've had long week at work, Mom has been calling me crying and you haven't been around. Don't you think you owe it to me to come get a few drinks with me?

Kurt: Owe it to you? I'm sorry you have had a shitty week, I really am… but I don't think we should /owe/ each other anything

Michael: You need to get your priorities straight real quick Kurt.

Kurt: I think I already have.

Michael: I'm picking you up in 30 minutes, and I'm not taking no for an answer

Kurt: Fine.

Xxx

To: kurthummel 

From: banderson 

Subject: Courage.

Kurt,

I got your e-mail two days ago but I couldn't bring myself to read it until this morning. I don't know what I'd been expecting to find in it, but this wasn't it. I don't know what you want me to say. I don't know how much I want to say.

I keep rereading your email and god damnit you said so many things that could have made me the happiest person on the planet but now I don't know. This time you're not the only one that's scared. I am too. Shitless. And unlike you, it isn't because I didn't understand the impact you have on my life until I shut you out of it. It's quite the opposite. I'm well aware how you can ruin me with just one word, by saying it or not saying it. I do know you have the power to fuck up my life with just one look at the wrong guy. And you see, except for me, everyone is the wrong guy to me. You make me feel too much and I don't know if I'm still loving the way it hurts.

With that being said, I didn't like my life without you. I hated it. I don't even need to say how miserable I've been because I've missed you 25 hours a day, 8 days a week. I know I can't not have you in my life, in one way or another. I want you in it. And I really want you to have that courage, to take a hold of your own life. Not for me. Not for us. Just for you. Maybe all we could ever be will be just good friends with missed opportunities but one day you could miss something bigger, something more vital to you just because you didn't have the courage and I never want that. Despite making my heart ache physically, I still think you're the nicest person I've known and you deserve all the best things in life.

You can't ask me to wait for you and I can't promise you anything. It's not fair, you're right. You don't know how hard it is to lay down in my bed and just wonder where you are, who you're with or what you're doing. And because you had the courtesy to remind me you had a boyfriend, the images my brain provides me are enough to make me toss and turn all night without getting any sleep.

It's so fucking hard to let you go because I know the way you should be loved and how to love you better. But I still hope, if I am wrong and he is the one who you're meant to be with, then I guess he loves you better than I guess I ever could.

PS I have a new Kurt playlist and this is on repeat. A Great Big World's, I Don't Want to Love Somebody Else.

"Oh I shouldn't go on hoping

Oh, that you will change your mind

And one day we can start again.

Well I don't care if loneliness kills me."

Love,

Blaine

Xxx

Vivien: Did you use your charm on Blaine too? Because he's started calling you with your actual name instead of those lovely nicknames I adored...

Bryce: Ford is my secret weapon! What nicknames? I may throw away all my tight shirts now because of him. Your loss!

Vivien: Nooo! I adore your tight shirts as much as I adore Blaine's nicknames. Especially that gray one showing every single line of your abs.

Bryce: Ok but I was just going to say then I would have to be shirtless like all the time. Again your loss! ;)

Vivien: Not really. I didn't like the "all" part of the time anyway.

Bryce: Jealous? I bet you're hot when you are jealous.

Vivien: Do I have any reason to be?

Bryce: Absolutely not.

Vivien: Good. Soo about this party I heard you were going to throw in my honor? I like you already. You don't have to try so hard

Bryce: Okay I am giving Blaine the nickname of party pooper! It was supposed to be a surprise. I just want you to have the NYC welcome you deserve.

Vivien: You are adorable. He was just nervous because he knows Kurt will probably be there too. But I'm telling him you said that. You may go back to being the muscle head jsyk.

Bryce: Of course Kurt will be there, he's my bestie. Will Blaine still come? And please don't tell him, I need him to like me if I have any hope with you.

Vivien: I don't think he will let me go "all alone" to my first New York party. And I kind of want him to see Kurt anyway. I know he needs it.

Ps You know you do.

Bryce: Kurt needs to see Blaine too. I feel like that will be the final push to get rid of that lemon head (I like Blaine's nicknames too)

PS I hope so.

Vivien: Will he be there too? Of course he will. He's Kurt's boyfriend. Right?

Bryce: I don't think so. Kurt said he wasn't going to mention it to him and I sure as hell am not going to say anything.

Vivien: That's good. I don't think Blaine could stand the sight of him after everything. And aww I am so happy you're on team Blaine too sweetheart ;)

Bryce: I'm on team Kurt but I know Blaine makes him happy. But you know what other team I am on? Team us.

Vivien: Bryce honey next thing I know you'll tell me you have a ship name for us...

PS Not that I'm judging you. It'd be cute as shit if you did.

Bryce: I'm way cooler than that hot stuff! *cough Vyce cough*

Vivien: Ok I'll go and at least get done with my packing now. I just have to see you ASAP you adorable asshole.

Bryce: Hurry up sweetheart. I can't wait!

Xxx

Kurt: Is this ok? Are we... Can we be talking again?

Blaine: Would that be ok with you? Us talking considering um you know...

Kurt: It's more than ok. I miss you like crazy. But if you would rather not, I'll respect that.

Blaine: If we'll continue to talk, I'm not sure you should say things like that to me. No matter how much I miss you back.

Kurt: I can't tell you I miss you? Okay... If that's what you want I will keep that kind of stuff to myself. As long as I don't have to go almost 3 weeks without talking to you again.

Blaine: I'm sorry I just needed time. Everything okay? Um are you?

Kurt: Its fine, I am lucky you are talking to me at all. And I'm better now. How are you? Are you ok?

Blaine: Yeah. Almost perfect actually. Vivi's coming to New York.

Kurt: Yeah I heard! Bryce won't shut up about it actually. I'm so happy you will have her here. And she will love the city!

Blaine: I hope I'll actually be able to spend time with her. She's already planned so many dates with your guy. Kids are fast these days

Kurt: Kids these days! Lol! I am sure she will make plenty of time for you. But let me know if I need to keep Bryce hostage so you can have uninterrupted Vivi time.

Blaine: Nah. Let them enjoy each other without having to worry about the presence of someone else.

Kurt: Yeah you are right... Looks like they are doing it right. Bryce is a great guy, a much better man than I am. Don't worry he won't hurt her.

Blaine: I meant what I said in my e-mail Kurt. I think you're nicest person I've known.

Kurt: I don't feel like it. I think you may be biased. But thanks Blaine. Oh but I guess I do have some good news...

Blaine: I'd have said much more than the nicest if I was. Good news? Share with me now.

Kurt: Demanding! ) I got my promotion at work a week ago. I am officially a paid writer for .

Blaine: What?! Kurt that's amazing! Can I say I told you so? You were too fabulous to keep being their coffee guy. We should celebrate this!

Blaine: Um or not. I don't want to cause you any trouble.

Kurt: Well I was going to say I would love to celebrate with you, I mean you were the one who listened to most of my bitching and really gave me confidence to go for it. I didn't feel like celebrating when they told me. But now, I don't know what to say. Is it okay that I say I want to see you?

Blaine: I always want to see you. That's not the problem.

Kurt: I have really fucked this up haven't I? I'm so sorry.

Blaine: No Kurt, we're okay. Maybe just not ready yet.

Kurt: That's fine. I will give you all the time you need. Just... Can we still talk? I don't want to go back to that silence.

Blaine: Yeah we can. I can't have you be miserable without me can I? ;)

Kurt: HUGE smile on my face right now. : ) And seriously you can't... I ate too much ice cream these past two weeks. I think I have a slight tummy now! : (

Blaine: Kurt Hummel has a tummy?! Now that must be a sight to see. I bet it's even prettier than mine.

Kurt: NO! It is in no way sexy or cute. I will be spending my life at the gym for a while. We all can't be like you )

Blaine: I beg to differ. I don't think anything about you can be not sexy.

Blaine: Fuck, I'm sorry. Ignore me please.

Kurt: Believe me you would think differently if you saw me.

Kurt: Don't be sorry. I was just thinking how much I missed us just... being us.

Blaine: I really wish I could be what you need right now. But we agreed it wasn't fair to us, right?

Kurt: You have it all wrong Blaine. You are exactly what I need. I wish I could be what you need. I hope one day... Yeah... none of this fair.

Kurt: I'm going to try my best to fix all of this. I promise.

Blaine: You don't have to do anything, Kurt. I just want you to be happy. Like you were before I came along and brought you into this mess.

Kurt: I didn't know what happy was until you came into my life. And this is my mess to clean up.

Blaine: Give Ford a kiss for me. And try to smile more. You have me. You always have me.

Kurt: I will. He misses you. I will talk to you soon, okay Blaine?

Blaine: Okay.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**(AN: Words can't describe how much we love all of your reviews and comments, thank you for taking your time to not only read the story but let us know what you think. We are right there with you flailing, being angry and basically just falling in love with these characters. That being said we couldn't help ourselves with this cliffhanger, but don't worry we will update soon! Enjoy! :) )**

"_I only have eyes for you."_

-David Levithan, _Every Day_

Bryce stopped in front of the flower shop next to The Met checking his reflection in the store window, he moved the few pieces of hair that had fallen out of place during his walk over back to where they belonged and then took the travel size can of hairspray that Kurt swore he keep just for emergencies and spritzed them generously. It wasn't until the lady inside the store gave him a weird look that he stopped fussing and walked in searching for flowers that would be good enough for a classic, feisty, beauty.

After he settled on white and purple tulips he made his way across Central Park to their carefully planned meeting place on the observation deck of the Belvedere Castle. He alternated between leaning against the railings and pacing up and down the deck. He looked up at the sky when the sun hid behind the clouds that had started to roll in and quickly checked the time on his phone before typing out a text to Vivien.

Bryce: Hey beautiful I'm standing on the deck in front of the castle. Please tell me you're close, the wait is killing me.

Vivien thanked god and congratulated herself for going with her Jimmy Choo ankle booties instead of her nude stilettos when the right turn she just made didn't take her to the observation deck Bryce told her to meet him. She sighed deeply and looked down at her phone. She didn't even have a clue if she was close or not. Her hair wasn't looking as fabulous as it did before she left the house and her beautiful strapless coral dress had wrinkles in it now from trying to pass through human masses the whole time. So much for their romantic first meeting, she was sure Bryce wouldn't be as heart stopping as he looked in his pictures or he would say all the wrong things at the wrong times anyway. Because this was Vivien's luck, it was never good.  
She looked up from her phone to find some type of landmark so she could at least tell Bryce her whereabouts when she saw the man in question, standing near a giant tree with the most beautiful flower bouquet Vivien had ever seen in his hand, looking like he just jumped out of a fairy tale. She was well aware she was staring and also grinning like a lunatic while she was making her way towards Bryce with quick, determined steps. She forgot all about her unkempt hair, wrinkled dress or the fact that she'd been walking around the same spot for an hour without knowing she was at the right place when her feet got closer and closer to Bryce with each step. She was dying to know how those arms would feel around her tiny body because Bryce was looking at her like she was something out of this world and because whoever wrote books about how many dates you should go on before you kiss him probably had never had the privilege to have this adorable, cute as shit guy waiting for them only ten feet away. She never stopped or hesitated to close that last tiniest space between their bodies, her hands grabbing Bryce's face on their own accord, her heart beating like crazy in her chest and her lips curling into a wide smile before they made their way to Bryce's.

Bryce was just starting to get worried when he spotted her walking towards him quickly and in slow motion all at the same time. The way her dress clung to her petite body made him lick his lips and stand up straighter, her sweet smile and the slight blush on her cheeks made his heart race but her big doe eyes and the way she looked at him as she got closer took his breath away. He didn't have time to catch it as she grabbed his face with her soft hands and pressed her lips firmly against his. He wrapped his arms around her waist so tightly that he lifted her off the ground slightly. He couldn't worry about being breathless because she was breathing sweet air right back through their parted lips. After what was probably only thirty seconds or so he had to pull back because they were both smiling so big they couldn't kiss anymore. Bryce blushed and tried to form words not letting go of his tight hold on Vivien's waist.

"Well... Hello there."

Vivien was smiling before she even opened her eyes and caught Bryce's staring back at hers with the same amazed look that made Vivien flail inside so hard. She let her hands drop to his shoulder, hooking them around Bryce's long neck, her bottom lip between her teeth as she gave him an uncharacteristically shy look.

"Hey..."

Bryce moved back just enough so he could bring the bouquet of tulips in front of him to hand to Vivien. She smiled a sweet smile as she continued to bite her bottom lip and leaned her head down to smell the flowers. The second her eyes left his he grabbed her chin and tilted it up to make her look at him again.

"No, no I don't want those beautiful baby blues to leave mine the rest of the day, okay? I've waited too long."

Vivien rolled her eyes at Bryce's words fondly and leant up to peck Bryce's lips one more time.

"Stop it. I want to actually form more than one word sentences today."

Bryce smirked and let his hand find Vivien's bringing it up to his lips kissing it while bowing a little.

"Well ViviEn if I get kisses like that when you can't form sentences I think I will do everything in my power to render you speechless. By the way did you notice this romantic castle in the background?"

Vivien raised an eyebrow and nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from smiling when Bryce didn't let go of her hand even when they started to walk.

"Hand kissing, romantic castle, flowers... What does all that make you? Prince Charming?"

Bryce squeezed her hand and shrugged as they started to stroll around the pond on the other side of the castle.

"No. This is just what you deserve on a first date. My whole goal here, princess, is that there will be a second one"

Vivien looked down at their linked hands and smiled a secret smile to herself, clearing her throat before she spoke.

"Well, there is this party that's being given in my honor this Friday night and um you know I was wondering if you would like to be my plus one?"

Bryce bit his lip before wrapping his arm around her waist again, picking her up off the ground enjoying the little squeal that came out of her mouth before he kissed her right in the middle of the park. He eventually set her back on the ground looking down chuckling nervously & then back into her eyes.

"I would love too." 

Xxx

Kurt: Hey you! Been having fun with Vivi? I haven't heard from you in a couple days.

Blaine: Kurt hey! Yeah I've been helping Vivi settle nicely. Except when she isn't with Bryce but that's another story. How have you been?

Kurt: Yeah I don't think I have seen Bryce smile this much, like ever. Although it means I am lonelier without him around to constantly bug me. Oh well I'm glad they are happy though.

Blaine: What do you mean you are lonelier? Why are you lonely in the first place?

Kurt: It's just without you and him it's been a lot of nights alone in front of the TV with a glass of wine, doing a lot of thinking. But I've got Ford, so it's not all bad.

Blaine: There are things I want to ask you but I'm not sure if I would like the answers so I'll pass. Nothing fun to look forward to in the near future though?

Kurt: Bryce's party on Friday! He's been calling me stressing about it the last few days so I'm interested to see how it turns out, and I haven't seen Vivien yet so I'm excited. Are you going?

Blaine: Considering it's for Vivi, yeah of course I am. And you'll be there too. And I am totally not freaking out about that.

Kurt: And I'm totally not smiling about the fact that you will be there. :) But is that okay that I will be there *and* you will be there?

Blaine: I'm totally ok that I'll be there and you'll be there. I'm just hoping there won't be um too many people.

Kurt: Well I figured we could keep each other company since I'm guessing Bryce & Vivi will be preoccupied. Is that okay?

Blaine: Oh. Are you sure you'll have time for me?

Kurt: I wasn't planning on having much time for anyone else except for you. Unless you had other plans for your time...

Blaine: I don't.

Kurt: So Friday then. I so am not starting up a countdown until I see you. ;)

Blaine: You're doing it again and I'm unable to stop you.

Kurt: Sorry.

Blaine: It's okay. 

Xx

By the time he was finally ready to go there was a gigantic pile of clothes on Kurt's bedroom floor and he was pulling on the dark green button up Marc Jacobs shirt that Blaine once said made his eyes stand out and paired it with his tightest pair of 7 skinny jeans because c'mon, they made his ass look fantastic. He needed to make sure he looked absolutely flawless tonight, partly because he never missed an opportunity to make a fashion statement but mostly because he would be seeing Blaine for the first time in a over a month. Just the idea of seeing Blaine made Kurt's heart swell. The way he had missed Blaine was another emotion he had never felt before. Kurt didn't realize that missing someone could physically hurt; he didn't think that he would look forward to sleep just because then he would finally be with him, even if it was just a fantasy. He missed people that were no longer with him, he missed family and friends that he hadn't seen in a while but missing Blaine was like missing a piece of himself. And it was weird because he was unaware at what point he had given Blaine a part of himself but that was most definitely how it felt, he wasn't himself anymore without Blaine and he was beyond excited to have that back again. As he fussed with his hair for the thousandth time his nerves started to kick in, he was worried; worried that Blaine's feelings may have changed just when he was finally on the verge of making a decision that could change his whole life. Kurt was so lost in his own thoughts that he almost didn't hear the doorbell ring.

Kurt looked at the clock and sighed as he opened the door expecting his elderly landlord needing a light bulb changed when he opened it up to see Michael standing with arms crossed across his chest. 

"Michael… what are you doing here?"

Michael rolled his eyes not at all trying to hide it as he leaned across the door way trying to act relaxed despite his stiff body language. 

"Coming to take you to the party of course. You didn't think I would let you go by yourself, did you?"

Kurt let out a fuck under his breath, not really trying to hide it, as he turned around to head back into the apartment leaving the door open but not inviting Michael in. 

"You know, I don't remember asking you to come. You and Bryce barley even speak, why would you even want to come?"

Michael walked in grabbing Kurt's watch off the counter and held it out for him, smirking the entire time. 

"Well I am *your* boyfriend, which makes me automatically invited doesn't it? Even if I had to read about it on Facebook before I heard it from you. Anyways it looks like it's already started, so we should probably get going, don't you think?"

Kurt snatched his watch from Michael giving him his best bitch look as he put it on, thinking about how much he wanted to tell Michael off right then and there but he had already received two "Where are you" texts from Bryce so he just grabbed his keys and walked down the three flights of stairs outside to hail a cab with Michael right on his heels.

They got to the bar that Bryce had managed to rent out for the party and by the music pouring into the street he could tell the party was already in full swing. He smiled at the chalkboard sign on the door welcoming Vivien to the city in Bryce's handwriting and shaking his head at the hearts he used to dot the "i's." He sighed loudly and pulled his hand away as Michael tried to hold it the second they got inside, he just wanted to find Blaine right away, explain that this was not how he wanted the night to go. He scanned the crowd smiling at the familiar faces but his eyes all the time searching for that curly haired boy he had missed so much.

Blaine rested his elbows on the bar counter and took a sip of his beer, his eyes wandering around the cozy bar Bryce rented out for the night. There was a small but nice crowd; funny people, friendly banter, good music. The couple of the night was already making everyone sick with their cuteness and Blaine couldn't remember a time he saw Vivien happier. The only thing that lacked to make this a perfect party for Blaine was still nowhere to be seen and he couldn't help but return his gaze to the entrance of the bar every ten seconds to check if he was there yet.

Blaine never knew how bad it could hurt to lose something he never had in the first place until he had to go through weeks without any kind of contact from Kurt. There was just no way to describe how much he missed him. How much he missed just being with him, seeing him laugh at something he said, listening to him bitch about the stuff at work but also talk passionately when asked about his future plans. He just missed having his warm body next to his, around his, feeling whole again when their hands intertwined, eyes on each other's without a single word exchanged between them.

He took another sip of his drink and turned around to ask for a refill when his eyes caught a tall, dark haired guy in a tight, black, v neck t-shirt staring at him intently. It wasn't the kind of look that would make you self-conscious or uneasy, it was simply a look appreciation and Blaine had no problem with that. He gave the dark beauty a kind smile and turned his back again. If he hadn't already been waiting for the most beautiful man he'd ever seen in his life, the look he gave the hot stranger would have been more inviting and daring but for now the guy had to settle for Blaine's thanks, but no thanks smile.

It felt like electricity was going through his veins and every missing puzzle coming together all at once when he finally spotted Kurt walking in the bar, his fingers carded through his hair and a slight pout that Blaine immediately wanted to kiss away on his lips. It was stupid. The way Kurt's smile, even if directed at some redhead girl, made his knees weak and his spine feel like jello immediately. He set his glass down on the counter with shaky hands and looked up to catch Kurt's eyes over the redhead girl's shoulder before he moved to make his way towards him. Instead it was a pair of icy blues that met his eyes, making Blaine rooted to his spot, unable to move even a finger. He had never been a violent person but at that moment there was nothing he wanted more than to erase that stupid, knowing smirk from the lemon's head face with a badass punch. Instead he shook his head, closed his eyes and took a deep breath before turning around to order himself a long island. There was no way Blaine could go through this stupid party sober. And alone.

Kurt heard Michael chuckle behind him and he followed his smirk towards the bar just as Blaine turned around. He shot Michael a look to tell him to wipe that cocky smile off his face before he made his way closer to the bar. He heard Bryce call out for him so he started to head in that direction smiling when he noticed Vivien right by his side but their smiles quickly faded when they noticed Michael behind him gripping his waist possessively. He frowned and turned to look over his shoulder catching Blaine's cold stare. His heart instantly sank, that was the same look Blaine had given him the last time he had seen him and Kurt had so wanted tonight to be different. Kurt mouthed "Sorry" hoping Blaine would know how much he meant it from the look in his eyes, but he just shook his head and turned back towards the bar. Kurt pushed Michael's hand off his hip with force and went to the opposite side of the bar to order a strong drink.

Either Blaine wasn't as bright as he thought he was and misinterpreted what Kurt said in his texts or Kurt's understanding of spending all his time with Blaine while he had that douche bag attached to his hip was pretty fucked up. He couldn't even stand seeing them together let alone letting his eyes follow where the lemon head was touching Kurt. This was so far from how he thought tonight would go and if Kurt thought one quick sorry would make Blaine forget this horrible sinking feeling in his heart well he couldn't be any more wrong either.  
He didn't even realize the hot stranger had changed his seat and now was sitting next to him while he ordered another long island for himself. 

"Are you crashing the party?" 

He tried not to let it show that he was actually startled by the sudden voice of the guy next to him and shook his head instead smiling. 

"Nope. Invited by the party owner himself." 

"And that would have convinced me if you'd actually given me a name." 

Blaine knew from the tone of the guy that he was just teasing but he turned to his side to face him nevertheless.

"Do you see that girl that *Bryce* has been all over the whole night? Well her name is *Vivien* and she's my best friend. Sorry to ruin your theory Sherlock."

"Can't blame him, can you? She's gorgeous. And I'm fine with Sherlock too, but the name is Austin if you want to have your options… umm?"

"Blaine."

He wasn't faking the smile he gave Austin when he reached out to shake the hand he held out for Blaine. 

"So how many drinks until I earn a dance with you, Blaine?" 

Blaine looked over at Austin, his hand freezing half way to his mouth while he considered Austin's offer for a while before he said just fuck it to himself, downed the rest of his drink and put his glass down on the counter, shrugging to himself as he gave another flirtatious smile to Austin.

"You just did."

Kurt leaned against the bar, sipping his vodka tonic making small talk with a girl he knew from his classes at Parsons. He was just trying everything he could do to take his mind off of how horrible the night already was and trying everything in his power to ignore Michael, hoping he would just get the point and leave early. But obviously luck wasn't on his side at all because just as he was sipping the last drops of alcohol from his drink he saw some overly waxed, dark haired guy drag Blaine on to the dance floor.

Kurt gripped the edge of the bar tightly when the guy with the horrible knock off Rag and Bone suede boots put his hand a little too low on Blaine's waist. He ordered a double shot when he saw Blaine put his hand on the guys shoulder and push his body closer.  
Kurt downed the shot thinking about how that should be him on the dance floor with Blaine. It should be him wrapping his arms around his waist and holding him close, not this stranger who had no clue the prize he now had his hands all over. Kurt tried to avert his gaze, watching Blaine with someone else was too painful even if it was completely and totally his fault.

Blaine was kind of glad Austin didn't even pretend to play the role of gentleman and instead just wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist in a way that gave Blaine the hint he wasn't really interested in dancing more than he was interested in dancing *with* Blaine. He tried to let his body relax, let himself just give in to Austin's movements against and with him and soon enough found himself responding naturally. The loud music, heated bodies all around them and the slight buzz he was feeling all over his body were almost enough to make Blaine forget Kurt was probably standing ten feet away from him, his precious boyfriend by his side giving him heart eyes for everybody to see, touching him places Blaine didn't even want to think about. He shook his head at his own thoughts and slid in closer slotting one leg neatly between Austin's own so that they were moving with each other fused together.

It was pure torture watching a complete stranger press his body against Blaine's, watching him move his hands way past what anyone would consider his hips but what was worse than all of that was the fact that Blaine was letting it happen. Because Kurt couldn't let Michael go when he should have this other guy had his hips pressed against hips that should only be allowed to be touched by Kurt, he was whispering in an ear that should only be reserved for Kurt's secrets, he was placing kisses on a neck that should only be marked by Kurt. He fucked up, Blaine was supposed to be his and he fucked it all up.

Kurt clenched his fists when he saw the smug look this guy was sending over to his friends over Blaine's shoulder, like he had just landed exactly what he came there for. Kurt felt himself get hot when he watched the guy wink at his friend as he grazed the top of Blaine's ass with his tiny hand. That was the last straw, Kurt couldn't watch this anymore. At that moment when he slammed his drink down on the bar and started to make his way on to the dance floor, he didn't care about Michael calling after him, or the questioning looks Bryce and Vivien were giving him all he cared about was getting this guy off of Blaine and showing him who he should belong to, now.

Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder gripping tightly and pulled it back to get some much needed space between Mr. no name and his Blaine which caused them both to stop dancing and look his way in surprise. He took that opportunity to trail his hand down Blaine's arm to his wrist while keeping intense eye contact with this guy who somehow hadn't yet got the hint that he wasn't welcome anymore. Kurt tugged on Blaine's wrist speaking to this other guy in an almost growl. 

"You are done here. Okay? Go find someone else to be your conquest for the night because *he* isn't it."

The look of shock on his face as he pulled Blaine away was priceless and he winked back at him before pulling Blaine off the dance floor towards the ally door. Kurt pushed him against the door more forcefully than he had planned, keeping one hand on his hip, his adrenaline in control of his actions. The second his eyes found Blaine's the thumping in his chest got louder, the electricity between their bodies almost buzzing, the thing he was missing was finally standing in front of him. He just stood there with one hand that refused to leave his side, not knowing what to say so he just continued to stare into Blaine's beautiful honey colored eyes that were darkening by the second. He opened and closed his mouth several times trying to say something, anything.  
"I couldn't take it anymore…"

Blaine could have done many things when Kurt came out of nowhere and yanked him out of Austin's arms without so much of an explanation. He could have taken his wrist back that Kurt was gripping for his dear life; he could've asked him what the fuck he thought he was doing, he could've told him to go back to his precious boyfriend because Blaine wasn't his to claim. But he did none of them. Not that he had any option in that. When you had one Kurt Hummel acting all possessive of you and being hot as fuck while doing that, you wouldn't do or say anything. You would just let him drag you away from the guy whose name didn't really matter much, push you against that old wooden door without any restraint and when he looked at you with those eyes that were completely blown out with what Blaine could only hope was want, you'd just look into those dark blues with equally dark eyes that were showing nothing but naked desire.  
He bit his lip at the tone of Kurt's voice, that breathy whisper sending a whole new set of sparks crackling down to Blaine's spine and pulled him in closer, hips pressed against hips, fingernails digging into Kurt's skin through the thin layer of Kurt's shirt, eyes never leaving each other's and when he spoke, he could almost taste Kurt's breath in his own mouth. 

"He's nothing."

Kurt brought one of his hands up to Blaine's face tracing his thumb across his lips not taking his eyes off Blaine's now blown out pupils. He pressed all his weight against Blaine as he pulled his hips close their breathing getting heavier but still staying in sync. 

"I should be the one dancing with you like that, touching you like that, not him. Me." 

Kurt let his eyes glance down to Blaine's lips and then a little further down to the perfect curve of his neck that glistened with sweat that just begged to be licked up. He looked back into Kurt's eyes for some kind of permission but all he saw was pure want and desire so he ghosted his lips across Blaine's before placing butterfly kisses down his neck until he heard Blaine try to stifle a moan. He knew then that he had found the spot, the perfect spot to mark Blaine as his.

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed the moment he felt Kurt's soft, full lips brushing against his, making him breathe faster immediately, his hand sliding under Kurt's shirt, fingers running across Kurt's smooth skin as he started mouthing over Blaine's neck.

When Kurt sucked gently at his neck for the first time Blaine couldn't help but arch up into it, unable to stop the tiny moan that escaped him, everything just feeling so good, not just being touched but giving himself up to the desire and not having to fight it anymore. He gasped loudly when Kurt tightened his arms around him, his free hand was tight in Kurt's hair, holding him in close as Kurt sucked and nibbled up and down the column of his throat. When Kurt groaned his approval at the sounds Blaine made, Blaine felt the vibrations against his Adam's apple and jerked his hips forward in response; Kurt pressed back almost immediately, the hard line of his erection pushing against Blaine's own which pulled another ragged gasp from Blaine. 

"You. You can do anything you want to me." 

His voice was nothing more than a breathy whisper in Kurt's ear as Kurt scrapped his teeth over what Blaine thought was possibly a new mark before sucking at it again.

Kurt pulled back breathing heavily admiring the bruise that was now forming on Blaine's beautiful neck. He pushed his hands up over his stomach, smiling at the familiar warm feeling he felt when his hands were on Blaine's tummy but then biting his lip as he traced along the outline of his abs and v-line. His hands eventually made it up Blaine's tight body and rested against the door on either side of Blaine's face, their lips only inches away. 

"Blaine. There are so many things I want to do to you, with you. I want you so bad Blaine."

"_Kurt_." 

Blaine half moaned half whispered against Kurt's lips, feeling heady with Kurt's words and swept in desire, he went up on his toes, his arm wrapped around Kurt's waist perfectly while his other hand held the back of Kurt's head. 

"Kiss me."

Kurt stopped breathing the moment Blaine asked him to kiss him, the desire was just radiating off both of their bodies, some outside force pushing them closer and closer together. He let his eyes stray from Blaine's lips to his eyes, eyes that still burned with want but now with the hope and yearning, the same hope and passion Kurt had in his eyes.

All at once it hit him; the last puzzle piece came into full view. Blaine was what he had been dreaming of his whole life, he was the fantasy. The possibilities that existed with him were completely terrifying but also everything he ever wanted. Having him this close, asking him to kiss him was so wonderfully overwhelming. Almost everything about that moment was perfect, except the timing. Timing never seemed to be on their side. It took all the will power he could conjure to resist Blaine's dark red lips and he just hoped what he was about to do he wouldn't regret for the rest of his life. He took a quick step back from Blaine's warm body and spoke. 

"Blaine... I... I can't do this." 

Kurt left without glancing back at Blaine and walked at a fast pace, turning the corner back towards the bar in search of Michael. He found him at the corner of the bar draining his mojito no doubt complaining to the bartender. Kurt grabbed the empty drink from his hand, set it down firmly on the bar and looked at him seriously. 

"Come on, we're leaving. I have to talk to you. Now."

Blaine was pretty sure he didn't hear Kurt quite right until he pulled away from Blaine's embrace abruptly, like it was no big deal that they were making love with their eyes just seconds ago, like it wasn't him telling Blaine how much he wanted him with both his words and his body. He swallowed thickly and threw a punch at the door hard, wincing in pain before opening it and waking out. If he hadn't been done before, Kurt just made sure he was now. 


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"_It was the most amazing feeling in the world. To know that something right happened, and to know that it had happened not through luck or command but simply because it was right."_

_-David Levithan, Wide Awake_.

The distance between the bar and the exit seemed bigger now as he pushed Michael towards it. The crowd became more suffocating now that he was finally ready to do what he should have done a long time ago. It was like all the touches, felt and dreamt, all the words spoken and not, all accumulated and turned into this one big epiphany as he was staring into the soul of the most beautiful man he had ever known. It was almost overwhelming the clarity Kurt felt in that moment. The fear of the unknown, the fear of being alone, the fear of not being good enough, all this fear, up until the moment Blaine asked with a breathy whisper for a kiss kept Kurt from seeing all the possibilities that existed when he allowed himself to listen only to his heart. Kurt was done being scared. He knew exactly what he wanted now and was determined to get it. He wanted that kiss. He wanted that kiss so fucking bad but he also wanted it to be right. Kissing Blaine, starting a relationship with him would be wrong until he once and for all broke it off with Michael. But he also couldn't wait for those possibilities to become realities which was why he was in the process of quite literally pushing his soon to be ex-boyfriend out the door to tell him exactly this.

The night air was a bit crisp for a September evening but staying warm wasn't why Michael now had his arms crossed as he walked a few steps in front of Kurt. Kurt could tell that he was angry by the way he was taking brisk steps to stay just out of Kurt's reach, by the over exaggerated sigh he let out every couple of steps, all tactics to make Kurt feel guilty. Except this time it had no effect on him it all just made Kurt more determined than ever to really speak his mind for the first time in two years.

"Michael. Stop. I didn't mean we needed to talk when we got home. I meant now. Right now. And by we need to talk, I meant I need to talk and you need to listen."

Michael turned on a dime and faced Kurt toe to toe at the abrupt tone in his voice. Michael rolled his eyes knowing that Kurt always started off strong but never followed through with anything, he started to speak only to be met with Kurt's raised hand and stern look. Michael closed his mouth and glared back at Kurt.

"I'm done Michael. We are over. We have been over for a long time and either you didn't notice or you were as big of a coward as me and didn't put an end to it when we should have. We grew out of each other somewhere along the line but our relationship stayed static. I just let you dictate how I should feel instead of being honest with my own feelings. I am done letting you try to control me, forcing me into what you think I should be, what we should be. I know how I should be treated now, and it's not like this. I. Am. Done."

As soon as Kurt said the final "I'm done" it was like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. The fear was still there but now it felt more exhilarating instead of something that just held him back. He let out a sigh of relief and focused back on Michael and the heartbroken look he now had on his face. Typically this would be the point where he would start to break down and cry, start begging Kurt for a second, third, tenth chance but he didn't do any of those things this time. After a minute of resolute silence he finally spoke in a more meager, reserved voice.

"This is all because of Blaine isn't it? You think he's better for you than me?"

Kurt bit his lip to stop him from saying, "Yes, he is better." The fact was Blaine was too good for Kurt. A rush of guilt came over him as he relived how he treated both Blaine and Michael and he put his hand on Michael's shoulder. He knew how he treated him while he was discovering his own feelings wasn't right, and even though Michael had many faults of his own he didn't deserve to be treated like that from anyone.

"No. It's not because of him, well not really. Knowing him just made me realize that I'm not the same person I was when you and I met. I want different things now and I need to start being honest with myself about my own feelings. But the way I treated you as I figured this out was not okay and I am sorry about that. You deserve someone who loves you for you, and you will find that but… it's not with me."

Michael jerked out of Kurt's hand on his shoulder taking several steps back letting out a frustrated huff of breath. He gave Kurt an icy stare and hailed a cab.

"Whatever Kurt. Just don't fucking call me when it doesn't work with him and you figure out you just made a huge mistake."

Kurt watched Michael get into the cab, slamming the door with one last glare back at Kurt. He stood there for a while watching the cab drive off, thinking about what Michael said, thinking about the way he left things with Blaine. He knew he would never be calling Michael again but he hoped to God that it wasn't too late to fix things with Blaine.

Blaine leant back against the door that he just slammed and tried to take a deep breath, the crisp autumn air hitting his face as he exhaled loudly. His whole body still felt like it was burning from the inside out. He hated it. He hated that even though he was sick and tired of the games Kurt had been playing; at that moment he still wanted him like crazy. He hated that every time Kurt asked him to come, he ran to him without questioning. He hated that he was still so fucking weak when it came to Kurt.  
He hit his head against the door a couple times and closed his eyes, sighing deeply. He knew he needed to make sure Vivien was okay and that Bryce could drop her off at his place but he sure wasn't going inside again. He fished his phone out of his pocket and scowled at his lock screen before typing out a text for Vivien. He only had to wait three minutes before Vivien replied to him, telling him not to worry about her and asking if he was okay. He was far from being okay but Vivien didn't need to know that. He told her that he was perfect and just wanted to call it a night while he was making his way towards the street, looking around to find a cab to catch, Kurt's "I can't" still echoing in his ears.

Kurt started to walk back to the bar once he watched Michael's cab turn the corner, looking at his feet as his mind and heart raced hoping that he still had one more chance, hoping that their story wasn't over. He looked up just in time to see someone walk out of the bar and he quickly noticed the gorgeous curly hair & started to jog towards him having no clue what he was going to say or do.

"Blaine! Blaine. Please wait."

Blaine couldn't help but slow down the moment he heard his name uttered by Kurt but he could pull himself together a little faster this time and he kept walking with quick steps, not once even looking back.

"Go back to your boyfriend, Kurt."

The coldness in his voice was foreign to even his own ears.

Kurt stopped in his pursuit of Blaine, the frigid tone in Blaine's voice making his skin go cold. His heart ached when Blaine didn't even turn around, fearing he may actually be too late. Kurt dropped his hands to his sides speaking loudly to make sure Blaine would hear him over the street noise and the distance that separated them.

"I-I don't have one... Not anymore."

Blaine didn't want to stop, not really. For all he knew, this might be just another game, just another misinterpretation he so foolishly wanted to be a reality. But his body didn't take orders from him, not anymore, not since it was held by Kurt like it was the most precious thing he ever laid his hands on. He turned around slowly, his eyes still guarded; voice still lacked its Blaineness.

"You're actually enjoying this, aren't you? Playing with me?"

Kurt looked up at the sky for a split second, thanking whatever deity that had made Blaine turn around instead of letting him walk out of his life. He noted the weary look in his eyes and he didn't blame him one bit for the cautious, callus tone in his voice. There was some force out of their control that got him to turn around giving Kurt one last opportunity that he sure as hell wasn't going to waste. He didn't even notice himself walking towards Blaine with sure and steady steps, he only noticed how the flecks of gold in Blaine's eyes sparkled in the street lights, how his slight tummy protruded over his skinny jeans looking sexier than it ever had before, and then there were his lips. Full, supple lips that intoxicated him from afar, lips that drew Kurt in closer and closer, lips that just begged to be kissed.

As the distance between them decreased to a mere step Kurt focused back on Blaine's eyes, looking into his future, before he took that last step and pressed his lips against Blaine's. The second he moved in for the kiss the entire outside world washed away and it was only them. The small space between them exploded and Kurt found himself wrapping his arm around Blaine's waist and pulling him as close to his body as he could get him. He felt his heart skipping beats when Blaine started to kiss back opening his mouth slightly allowing Kurt in. He had never gotten so lost in a kiss before, maybe because this wasn't just a kiss this was him allowing himself to feel exactly what he had been wanting to feel for so long. He didn't realize how much he was starving for the taste of Blaine's lips or the sweet taste of his tongue, but when he swallowed the tiny moan that escaped Blaine's lips he was pretty sure that they could kiss for hours and his hunger would never be satisfied.

It took only two seconds for Blaine to respond, his body reacting almost immediately when Kurt started to drink him deep, pressing his lips even harder against Blaine's, warming him from the inside with each brush of his tongue. He exhaled into Kurt's mouth and put his hands on the sides of Kurt's face, holding him where he wanted to; close, the way Kurt was touching him made Blaine's mouth open wider, his eyes close, his breathing get faster. He never realized how dry his lips had been for the want of Kurt's lips on his, for the taste of his mouth on the tip of his tongue. It was like the edges of his body were going to melt and he was just going to become another part of Kurt as he kept kissing him like he meant it, making him feel like there wasn't enough room beneath his skin for all of him.

Maybe it lasted a minute, maybe an hour Kurt didn't know, all he knew was that kiss, the way the soft scruff on Blaine's cheek rubbed against his as they explored each other's mouths or the way his lungs filled with the sweetest air possible even though he was completely breathless, that was the kiss he had been waiting for forever. He slowly pulled back not wanting it to end but wanting to look into Blaine's eyes needing to see if he felt it too. He sucked on his bottom lip and then placed sweet short kisses before looking up through his eyelashes at Blaine.

"Blaine. T-that was... I…You are... Perfect."

Blaine bit his lip hard to hold back the whine that was going to escape his lips shamelessly when Kurt started to pull back, his eyes still focused on the shiny, pink lips he already missed having on his. He willed his eyes to look up, catching Kurt's stare that made his heart skip so many beats.

"Why um why didn't you tell me? Before?"

Kurt rubbed his thumb over Blaine's hip bone, trying to hold back the giddy smile that threatened to break through his lips. That kiss deserved an Oscar and an Emmy, but he kind of forced it on Blaine and as much as Kurt could tell he enjoyed it he wasn't sure how he would react after their lips were parted.

"That's why I left you. I left to break up with him. I'm so sorry but I just wanted, needed our first kiss to be perfect, to be right."

Blaine stared down at Kurt's lips the whole time he spoke, shaking his head at his words but not being able to tear his eyes away from his lips. He leant in slowly, eyes still on Kurt's now parted lips as he pressed his to Kurt's again, both of them sighing into the kiss immediately.

"You're such an idiot."

He spoke between kisses.

"You should've told me that is why you left."

He sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, not even caring about the sounds that escaped his lips as he did so.

"I hate you so much right now."

He moved his hands down and grabbed his waist pulling him even closer as he forced his tongue between Kurt's lips, gasping softly when it slid against Kurt's, making Blaine feel him in every part of his body.

A long time from now Kurt would have a hard time deciding whether the first or the second kiss was better. The first kiss was full of want and surprise but the second one was full of need and desperation. The way they grabbed on to each other, it was like they were trying to get inside of each other, like that would be the only way they could be close enough. Kurt finally pulled back his face but kept their bodies hard against each other and chuckled slightly at the whine that was automatic from both of them.

"I wanted to kiss you so bad Blaine but I knew I had to end it with him first. It was like tunnel vision, I just needed to get that over with so I could come back to you. I'm sorry. I'm done being an idiot."

Blaine kept his arms wrapped Kurt's slender waist loosely, listening to him speak, heart still pounding when their eyes met. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, not believing what he was about to say.

"That's true. You *just* ended it with him. Are you sure um this is what you're supposed to do now?"

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's check rubbing the pad of his thumb along his cheek bone, still looking deep into his eyes.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my entire life."

Kurt bit his lips at the almost indiscernible look of uncertainty in Blaine's eyes, no doubt caused by the way he had acted in the past.

"B-But we don't have to put labels on what we are right now. Let's just be us. Can we go somewhere and just be us? Please?"

Blaine closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Kurt's waist, leaning into his touch instinctively. His whole body was screaming yes to Kurt's question, pleading, "Let us be." He pulled back slightly and took Kurt's hands in his, looking down at the way their fingers intertwined almost automatically.

"I don't know, Kurt. Maybe we should wait a little, let this sink in first and then um I don't know see where we will go from there?"

Kurt couldn't mask the worried look he gave Blaine as he squeezed his hand tighter. Everything he wanted was literally in his grasp but maybe he was too late after all.

"I know. I know where I want this to go. But I also know how we got here and I don't blame you for wanting to take time. You can have all the time you need, but that doesn't mean we have to stop being us."

Kurt gave Blaine a pleading look, completely vulnerable to his next words.

"Does it?"

Blaine's heart broke at the way Kurt sounded, so broken like he actually believed a world where Blaine could say no to him existed. He brought Kurt's hand to his lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles softly.

"No, it doesn't."

Kurt smiled his Blaine smile for the first time in far too long and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck hugging him tight. He could feel both of their bodies relax and sink into the hug. Kurt's voice came out as a whisper against his neck.

"Shall we go to my place then?"

Blaine's hand found its place on the curve of Kurt's waist, face buried in Kurt's hair, inhaling that familiar but intoxicating smell deeply. He shook his head no and pulled back; closing his eyes at the images of last time he was at Kurt's place.

"Let's go to mine."

Kurt let the hug last a few seconds more. With anyone else it may have been awkward but with Blaine a hug had been their way of transmitting feelings without speaking, it felt so good to be back in Blaine's arms after what felt like an eternity, to feel their heartbeats pound against each other making beautiful music once again. Kurt intertwined his fingers with Blaine's in one hand and hailed a cab with the other.

They giggled at each other as they got into the cab both trying to be the gentleman letting the other go first only to end up both trying to get in at the same time. They sat close together the entire ride taking turns blushing at the rub of a leg against another leg or when the cab drove over a bump causing Kurt's hand to fall on Blaine's thigh which he then refused to move the rest of the drive. As they got closer to Blaine's building, Kurt leaned in to Blaine's neck nuzzling it with his nose.

"Home sweet home."

Sweet torture. That's what Blaine would have used to describe the entire cab ride to his place. The proximity of Kurt, the way their legs pressed against each other, the warmth of Kurt's hand on his thigh were all driving Blaine crazy and the more he tried to ignore it all, the more his body heat was increasing. He let Kurt get out of the cab first, refusing to let him pay with a firm hand gesture before he followed him outside.

He bit his lip the whole time he tried to unlock his door, Kurt's chin on his shoulder, his hips against his making that simple task of unlocking a freaking door the hardest thing he had ever had to do. He pushed Kurt inside gently once he could finally open the door, closing it behind himself, his breath hitching in his throat when he found himself backed against it, Kurt leaving zero distance between their bodies.

"W-what are you doing?"

It felt so good to be able act on the feelings he had for Blaine without them feeling wrong, or guilty. Everything felt so completely right, every touch sent electricity coursing through his veins. He leaned to the side to whisper in Blaine's ear.

"You need to stop biting your lip like that. I'm already having trouble breathing."

He was on such a high from finally being honest with his feelings, finally acting on them that he didn't quite realize how much he was invading Blaine's space until he heard his breath hitch when Kurt's breath grazed his ear.

"I just missed being around you so much…"

He grazed his hand slowly down Blaine's side resting it lightly on his hip, tracing his thumb across the top of his v-line poking out from under his untucked shirt. Kurt spoke quietly.

"Is this okay?"

Blaine released the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding when Kurt stepped even closer, his skin burning hot to the touch.

"I-I um .."

Kurt had done so many things that weren't really okay that Blaine had to call them so, but this, Kurt crowding his space and sharing his breath like it was the most natural thing was the okayest thing he'd ever done, yet this time Blaine had his reservations. He so wanted to go with it, to just hook his finger in Kurt's belt loop and press his body against his from head to toe. But he'd been in this very position a couple times now and he couldn't recall any of them ending up being a pleasant experience and he wasn't sure if this one would be any different.

"Let's just go inside shall we?"

Kurt dropped his head to his chest dropping his hand from Blaine's hip and backed up so he could move. Blaine led them to the sofa and Kurt made it a point to not close the space between them even though it seemed almost impossible not to as if a magnet was pulling him to do so.

"I really did miss us though. It's nice to feel whole again."

Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt's words unbelievingly; having him talk so freely like that last month would have never happened, this was a surprise.

"Did you now?"

He tried to avert his eyes from Kurt's smooth skin, now visible as he leant back against the couch causing his shirt to be pushed up exposing the creamy skin underneath.

Kurt turned his body so he was completely facing Blaine looking straight into his eyes.

"I did. It was hell Blaine. I do know it was my fault; my hesitation is what caused us to spend that month apart. I have fucked up a lot. But I'm not going to say sorry, you deserve more than sorry. I'm going to show you Blaine. I'm going to prove to you that this time I am serious about you, about us. I will spend my whole life, if that's what it takes, making it up to you. I promise."

Blaine looked back in Kurt's eyes and listened to what he said closely, his lips forming into a smirk when he mentioned spending his whole life making it up to Blaine.

"You're assuming I'll want to hang around for that long..."

Kurt didn't notice Blaine's smirk only hearing his words a look of panic overtook his face.

"You... Uh... I didn't mean to assume. I just hoped you would."

Blaine reached out and brushed his fingers against Kurt's soothingly, a more open smile on his face.

"Hope is good. Hope is what got me this far."

Kurt nodded, scooting closer and interlocking their fingers staring at them connected like that, admiring their hands like they were a work of art. He looked at Blaine curiously.

"So... Now what?"

Blaine shrugged slightly, not used to being the receiving end of those kinds of questions.

"Now we just let us be. Whatever that will make out of us."

He looked over at the clock above his TV, biting his lip as he returned his gaze to Kurt.

"Are you tired? I uh can prepare Vivi's room for you? I don't think she'll be back tonight."

Kurt couldn't help bite his lip too. Their sleeping arrangement had become so common place after Blaine moved to the city it was never a question as to where either one of them would sleep after the first night they spent together, they had even claimed sides of the bed. But now things had become more complicated, more unsure than before.

"Well, if we're being us... C-Can I still sleep with you?"

Blaine was too distracted by Kurt's bottom lip being trapped between his teeth to articulate an answer. He had that lip between his lips. He shook his head after a while to pull himself out of trance and got up from the couch, holding out his hand for Kurt to take without saying anything.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand immediately grinning the whole way following him in to the bedroom. As Blaine turned his back to get the bed ready Kurt took off his shirt & playfully tossed it in Blaine's direction, a mischievous look coming across his face.

"Do you have something for me to sleep in?"

Blaine turned around sharply the moment he saw Kurt's green t-shirt falling to the bed, letting out a silent fuck at the sight that met him. He was always aware of Kurt's beauty, maybe too much even but this, Kurt standing only five feet from Blaine in only his skinny jeans, a very pretty pink spreading to his gorgeous chest, arm muscles flexed as he put his hands in his pockets, was something else. He looked ethereal. There was no other word for it. He knew his eyes were probably the darkest they had ever been and his hands were itching to just reach out and touch wherever they could as he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"You know where I keep them."

Kurt smirked noticing the change in Blaine's voice and he made his way to his closet undoing his belt on his way over. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him as he entered his walk in closet & grabbed the first t-shirt he came across. He shimmied out of his jeans leaving him only in his briefs as he walked out of the closet. He made sure to pull on the shirt slowly as he walked out and then moved to jump on the bed right in front of where Blaine was standing.

"Is this one okay?"

Blaine licked his lips and nodded shortly, his eyes never leaving Kurt's figure as he took his shirt off just where he'd been standing all that time. He let it fall to the ground before he made his way to his closet, picking out a white v neck, his back turned against Kurt. He took a deep breath and put his t-shirt on, willing his heart beats to turn back to normal as he unzipped his pants and stepped out of them, not bothering to pick them up from the floor. When he turned around, it was to find Kurt staring at him with dark eyes, eyes that were making Blaine rooted to his spot. He swallowed thickly and moved closer to the bed, his heart still pounding in his chest as he got under the covers and laid down next to Kurt.

He felt the warmth radiating all over his body when Blaine got under the covers next to him. He closed his eyes just so he could take a proper breath because with Blaine in his view that was impossible. Kurt propped himself up on his elbow looking up as his gaze met Blaine's. He wrapped his ankle around Blaine's calve and placed his hand low in his hip pulling him closer to his body.

"Now what?"

Blaine ignored the way his heart started to beat out of control when Kurt pulled his body closer to his and looked back at Kurt's eyes with what he hoped were seemingly calm eyes.

"You tell me. This is where you usually stop us."

Kurt wasn't about to let any more opportunities go to waste when it came to Blaine so he pressed his lips firmly to his melting in to the kiss instantaneously. It was so freeing to move across that line that Kurt had drawn firmly in the sand before, it was so invigorating to let his heart take over. He smiled a shy smile against Blaine's lips and pressed his forehead against his, breathing fast.

"I'm not stopping us anymore."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**(AN: Ford is back in this chapter and so is a picture of the love of Blaine's life so if you want to see the picture go visit our tumblr page. You can find the link in our profile. Enjoy ****)**

"Getting what you want is just as difficult as not getting what you want. Because then you have to figure out what to do with it instead of figuring out what to do without it. "  
― David Levithan, _The Realm of Possibility_

Vivien: Blaine honey good morning. How are you feeling? Hungover? I'll be home after Bryce is done feeding me.

Blaine: Morning baby girl. No hangover. I didn't drink that much anyway. I am ... I don't know how I am.

Vivien: You saw them, didn't you? I swear Bryce told me he was going to come alone. If I'd known I'd have given you a heads up. I know how excited you were to see him.

Blaine: Viven?

Vivien: Yes little fawn?

Blaine: He kissed me.

Vivien: ELABORATE!

Blaine: Kurt kissed me. And I kissed him. Then he kissed me some more.

Vivien: I don't understand!? OH MY GOD! But that fake blondie was with him. When did this happen? But mostly, OH MY GOD Blainey you still alive?

Blaine: They broke up. I don't know the details. Fuck, I don't know anything. Just that I felt like I'd never been kissed before when he kissed me.

Vivien: Oh Blaine. So what? You are together now?

Blaine: No. We are just us. I don't even know what us means anymore. God my mind is a mess.

Vivien: Hey none of that. I'll be there with your favorite donuts soon and we will talk okay?  
Vivien: Wait you are home right?

Blaine: Yeah. Kurt stayed the night but left an hour ago.

Vivien: You spent the first night he broke up with his bf together? Oh well, get some Blainey.

Blaine: Nothing happened, doofus.

Vivien: You just slept like you were brothers?

Blaine: Well there was some kissing.

Vivien: Really? How are you feeling Blaine?

Blaine: I feel overwhelmed.

Vivien: That's okay. Everything happened too fast. You have every right to feel like that.

Blaine: Come home please.

Vivien: On my way.

Xxx

To:BAnderson 

From:KurtHummel 

Subject: Latching on

Blaine,

My Blaine smile hasn't left my face since I woke next to you this morning. I am pretty sure this was why I was getting weird looks on the subway and probably why Ford got so excited when I got home. I was going to try to be cool and wait at least a couple hours before emailing or texting you but there is literally nothing else on my mind except for you. Which isn't too far off how it has been since I met you but the difference now is I am also thinking about what it's like to kiss you and I could live in that moment forever.

I still haven't found words to describe that kiss. It was like the Fourth of July, New Year's Eve and Christmas all rolled into one... it was everything Blaine. I just hope to God you felt even half of that. I know we haven't worked out all the details of what us is, but please tell me you felt it.

I know you said you wanted to take this slow, and I totally respect that but I want you to know my feelings aren't going to change. It may have taken me a while and I know I hurt you in the process but I have no doubt what I want now. I will prove it to you Blaine. But like I said, I will wait forever if that's what it takes.

When can I see you again? Now? ;) I'm not above bribing you with Ford.

See you can't say no to that face! Talk to you soon Blaine.

Love,

Kurt

PS: New addition to the Blaine playlist, Latch by Sam Smith

"If there are boundaries, I will try to knock them down

I'm latching on, babe, now I know what I have found"

Xxx

banderson You give me the kind of feelings people make movies about.

Xxx

Bryce: KURT!

Kurt: All caps Bryce, really?

Bryce: KURT!

Kurt: You heard?

Bryce: What the hell is going on? Last I saw you were sulking at the bar with Michael next to you and now I hear you sucked face with Blaine?! Spill!

Kurt: Sucked face?! Smh. News travels fast…

Bryce: KURT!

Kurt: I KISSED HIM! God it was indescribable! That kiss was the king of all kisses, it was better than the Notebook kiss! I can still feel it.

Bryce: I want to say about time, but… what about Michael?

Kurt: I finally broke up with. It feels like a huge weight is lifted off my shoulders. Basically I broke up with him and went to find Blaine. It's always been Blaine.

Bryce: Well we ALL could have told you that, now what?

Kurt: I dunno. He wants to take it slow, I know I fucked it up pretty badly with him so I am willing to do whatever he wants. I am just lucky that he is giving me a second chance.

Bryce: You've just got to work that Kurt Hummel charm and think with your heart this time. You two are meant to be.

Kurt: I'm not giving up.

Xxx

To: kurthummel 

From: banderson 

Subject: One step at a time.

Dear Kurt,

There is something crazy about the way my heart starts to beat out of control the moment I see your name in my mail box. You would think that would have stopped sometime after I sent you a pic of my tummy and made stupid jokes about your package. But no. You have this thing about you that doesn't let me get used to the effect you have on me.

I thought a lot as to how to reply to your email. I thought of holding back, not giving you answers you want to have or straight up avoiding. But we decided to be us and honesty has never been a problem for us. So yes, I felt all of that and much more when you kissed me. It felt like a volcano was waking up after 100 years of silence. It felt like you ripped my breath from my mouth and kept it locked away between your teeth. There weren't sparks. There was an entire orchestra in my chest and you tasted like I always wanted kisses to taste.

But none of it was a surprise to me. Because "I know we could be perfect together." Because "I already know they'd taste like home." Because "I know the right way you should be loved." What took you so long Kurt? Why couldn't you see something I saw just from the beginning, felt even before I had your body next to me, our hands intertwined, your lips on mine? Now I am torn because; if you were really as sure about what you feel for me as I've been, the third person in the equation would've been gone a long time ago. Or if your past with him was what was keeping you from letting us happen, then again, you *just* ended that past and need time to evaluate things, let the events of that night and the fact that you broke up with your long term*boyfriend* sink in. You need the time more than I do. I do know what I want. I've known it for a long time. I didn't have to wait to see you wrapped up in some guy's arms to know I should be the only one touching you like that, to know that any other hands on you are simply wrong.

So here's what we're going to do. As much as I am dying to see Ford and get my Hummel sandwich back, I think you need to take these two days off. From everything. And just have a little you time. I don't know how you left things with him. I don't want to know. But maybe give him the closure he needs to have. Make sure this is really it for you. If you are really sure. I am sure he still has things at your place, and you at his. I am sure you still have that photo frame I hate with a passion on your bedside table. I am sure you need more than "it is over" to really end things. So do it. In your time. And on Monday morning, before you go to work we can have one of our coffee dates and just be us? One step at a time. We aren't in a rush, are we? We have all the time in the world. It's been over a freaking month since I sat across from you and just talked about anything and everything. So maybe we can just do that? I'll wait for your answer. If you need more than two days, it's perfectly fine. I will be here.

PS: Loved your new edition. Here is mine; Somewhere Down The Road by Ultimate Manilow

"But somewhere down the road

I know that heart of yours will come to see

That you belong with me"

Xxx

KurtHummel Our story has barley even started yet, but I already know you are my happy ending

Xxx

Vivien: So I am wearing a turtleneck sweater and it isn't even cold. Guess why Bryce?

Bryce: That is entirely your fault doll. You smelled so good while we were dancing I just had to see if you tasted just as good.

Vivien: Easy for you to say. You're not living with one Blaine Anderson. And well, what is the verdict? ;)

Bryce: Even better :p So did you miss me today?

Vivien: I missed you a lot.

Bryce: Not as much as I missed you. You've gotten under my skin darling.

Vivien: Good to know I am not alone. So how was the rest of your Saturday?  
Vivien: Esp your night?

Bryce: Kurt & I went shopping where I may or may not have bought you something then I spent the night making Kurt watch the Fast & Furious movies.  
Bryce: Why were u worried about my night? What did u do with your Saturday night?

Vivien: Oh I love those! The sixth one is my favorite. Pure car porn. And I wasn't worried. Had a movie day with Blaine and it's just something he said. It's stupid, never mind.

Bryce: It's not stupid if it's bothering you. Spill.

Vivien: It's not bothering me. It's just.. Blaine said Kurt must be glad he's not picking you up from the bars every Saturday night anymore. And I just wanted to say it's okay if you still want to do that.

Bryce: I kind of don't want you to be okay with that. As far as I'm concerned I found what I was looking for so I am done with all that shit.

Vivien: I just don't want you to stop doing something you like because of me, that's all. I don't want to end up resenting you in any way. I kind of want you to be around for a long time.

Bryce: Trust me. I am doing EXACTLY what I want to be doing. I want to ask you something but I don't want to scare you off. I kind of want you around for a long time too.

Vivien: Scare me off? It's like you don't even know me sweetheart. What is it?

Bryce: Well since I have found what I have been looking for and I'm hoping I have started to show you that I could be what you have been looking for... Could we maybe just, like, only look at each other?  
Bryce: Crap, did that make any sense?

Vivien: Hold on. I am smiling too big to articulate a legit answer.  
Vivien: I'd love to only look at you.  
Vivien: PS you are ADORABLE.

Bryce: I would love to look at you right now. )

Vivien: Why don't you?

Bryce: You don't have to tell me twice. On my way over. Oh and change your shirt I want to be able to see my artwork.

Vivien: You are lucky that I find this demanding Bryce extremely sexy.

Bryce: Very lucky! See you soon baby.

Vivien: Me and my v-neck tshirt will be waiting ;) Muah.

Xx 

After checking his watch every ten minutes Kurt finally deemed it reasonable to head to the coffee shop to meet Blaine for their date, well sort of date, or not date, Kurt didn't know what it was; he was just excited to see Blaine. He walked briskly the two blocks to the café that split the distance between both of their apartments; sighing as he arrived realizing he still had 20 minutes to wait. He walked up to the counter to order their usual coffee orders and the barista winked at him as she wrote their names on the coffee cups without even asking. As he took out his wallet to pay the display of cake pops caught his eye and he spent 5 minutes trying to decide if Blaine would want one and if they should share and what flavor to get, finally deciding on a red velvet one to share. Kurt ignored the barista's smirk when she handed him his coffees and cake pop, forcing a nervous smile before he went to find a table. He spent the next ten minutes side-eying an elderly couple until they left freeing up Kurt and Blaine's usual table. Kurt sat down in his normal seat tapping his fingers nervously, keeping his eye on the door waiting for Blaine to walk through it.

Kurt had just taken out his phone to see if he had any missed texts from Blaine when he noticed him walk in. It was nice to have a few seconds to watch him without him knowing. He looked gorgeous as usual but it was the cute little things that Kurt took notice of. The way he gave a warm smile to anyone who walked in his line of vision or the way he would run his fingers through his hair subconsciously but then immediately go back and try to restyle it or the adorable way he stood on his tip toes to scan the café. His eyes caught the barista's before they caught Kurt's and he made his way up to the counter instead of to their table so Kurt stood up calling out to him. He blushed when his voice came out a little higher pitched than he intended and motioned to the two coffee cups sitting on the table when Blaine's eyes finally met his.

One of the songs from Blaine's Kurt playlist was on his lips as he pushed the door of the cafe open, the hustle of the Monday morning welcoming him as he searched for perfectly coiffed hair among the pack of people. He smiled a kind smile when the woman in a gray suit hit her bag against his shoulder and actually took her time to apologize. He still had his hope in the infamous New Yorkers.

He had just made his way towards the coffee line when he heard his name being called out, his lips curling into a big smile on their own accords as he turned around to face the owner of that voice. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the two cups of coffee sitting on their table with a very delicious looking red velvet cake next to them. He closed the distance between the table and himself with quick steps, schooling his features to a serious expression as he stood in front of Kurt, biting his lip hard to keep himself from smirking.

"You paid for my coffee? Well if I knew this would be a date-date, I'd have put on something nicer, Kurt."

Kurt took the opportunity to check Blaine out since he drew the attention to his clothes and Kurt bit his lip and shook his head as he raked his eyes over his body. Blaine was crazy if he didn't think he looked good. He was wearing a simple blue v-neck t-shirt but it clung to his body in just the right way, and the v-neck was just low enough that it accented his neck perfectly, and he paired it with jeans that also clung to his body in just the right way. When Kurt's eyes made it back up to Blaine's and his serious face the nerves came back and he once again found it hard to form complete sentences.

"Well, I thought that it was...or could be...I mean if you wanted it to be..."

Kurt sighed and raised his eyebrow at Blaine when he heard him chuckle quietly.

"Shut up Blaine, you know you always look gorgeous. Your coffee is going to get cold."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the endearing rambling of Kurt, enjoying the way his cheeks got darker immediately.

"God, you're adorable."

He leant in and kissed the corner of Kurt's lips softly, making sure not to linger too long before pulling back. His lips were still tingling from where they touched Kurt's skin but he just brushed it off and took his place across from Kurt, eyeing the red velvet cake playfully.

"And we're sharing a cake pop? How very sneaky of you, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt felt his lips chase Blaine's as he pulled back from him to sit down and he urged the butterflies in his stomach to stop jumping up and down if he had any hope in getting through this sort of date. Kurt brought his coffee to his lips to hide the now uncontrollable blush when Blaine mentioned the cake pop.

"So I see you're goal today is to see how many times you can make me blush. I just wanted to feed your tummy, I've missed him."

Kurt took a piece of the cake with his fingers and smirked at Blaine.

"Since this isn't really a date, then I guess feeding you is out of the question?"

Blaine mirrored Kurt's movement and reached out to take the other coffee cup, his eyes closing in pleasure as he took a sip of his venti carmel latte with an extra shot of espresso. It was impressive how Kurt knew exactly which one of his coffee orders to choose, considering he had quite a few that changed according to the weather condition, his mood, schedule and with whom he was having coffee. He gave Kurt a pleased smile and leaned forward a little, looking into his eyes with a daring look.

"Well, my tummy has missed you a lot too. And he thinks everything tastes better when it's you feeding him, so..."

Kurt smiled and leaned in inching the piece of cake closer to Blaine's lips, having to close his eyes for a brief second as Blaine licked his lips almost seductively but he then took the piece of cake back right before it reached his lips and put it in his mouth instead.

"But... apparently it's not a date.

Kurt stroked his foot along Blaine's leg under the table laughing and smiling.

"I missed you."

Blaine looked over Kurt with parted lips looking almost offended, his lips turning into a pout as he watched Kurt chewing the piece of cake while making some obnoxious noises to rile Blaine up even more. He took a piece of cake himself and brought it to his lips, patting his tummy with his free hand at the same time.

"He doesn't love you anymore buddy, I am sorry. I advise lots of ice cream. Perfect cure for such heartbreak."

He looked up to see Kurt looking back at him with a wide, open smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling in a way that made Blaine's heart skip a beat. He reached out and brushed his knuckles against Kurt's.

"I missed you too."

Kurt settled into the comfortable silence, completely content at just looking into Blaine's eyes, his chest warming from the inside out with that strong feeling of home. He turned his palm over and played with Blaine's hand in his before interlocking their fingers, resting their hands on the table.

"So, what did you do this weekend since you didn't have me around to bug you with my adorable texts or witty emails?"

Blaine shrugged slightly, smiling down at their now interlocked fingers before he took a large sip of his coffee.

"Well I spent Saturday with Vivi, more like listened to her gush about Bryce at every given chance and there were plenty considering we watched more romcoms than either of us ever has in our entire life. You think our texts are adorable? Ask Bryce to let you read some of theirs. I still feel sick to my stomach."

He shook his head and squeezed Kurt's hand hard when he started to laugh at him.

"You're laughing now but I'll see you when you have to watch Love Actually with the lover boy. Anyway. I was out all day on Sunday, took some photos, met some new people that I am sure I will never see again. It was nice."

Blaine cleared his throat and bit his lip, not knowing if he should ask Kurt about his weekend or not.

"Did you um... Did you have a good weekend too?"

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand noticing the uneasiness in his voice.

"I spent my Saturday with Bryce so I sort of feel your pain. We didn't watch any rom-coms, we actually went shopping which would have been nice but every store we went into he was asking my opinion on if Vivien would like this or that. I take shopping very serious Blaine and there was this particular bomber jacket I really wanted but he couldn't be bothered to focus so I went home empty handed. It was a tragedy."

Kurt sipped his now almost empty coffee, biting his lip knowing what Blaine really wanted to know.

"Then Sunday, I-I cleared out some clutter. Took down some pictures and put other ones up and then I rearranged my whole place. You wouldn't recognize it B. It feels like a whole new place, perfect for starting a new chapter in my life."

Blaine looked up from their hands sharply when he heard the nickname Kurt used for him, his eyes zooming to Kurt's lips immediately, his hands sweating. He was perfectly pleased with how Kurt spent his weekend but hearing him call him B just did something to Blaine. He shook his head and licked his lips, pulling his hand back to run his fingers through his hair.

"That uh that sounds like a lovely weekend. Want me to refresh our coffees?"

Kurt looked at his watch and considered being late to work because what was in front of him was way more important some stupid story deadline but he also didn't want to overstay and ruin this perfect morning they were having together.

"I, uh I better get going to work. That bomber jacket isn't going to pay for itself."

He stood up grabbing the last piece of cake pop and gently fed it to Blaine as he stood up smirking at his reaction when he wiped the crumbs off of his lips with his finger.

"So if I were to ask you on an actual date sometime soon, hypothetically, what would you say?

Blaine licked his lips, making it obvious to Kurt that he really liked the taste of cake pop when fed from his hand with sounds he was making as he moved closer to him. He put his one foot between Kurt's and wrapped one arm around his waist before leaning in to whisper in his ear, his lips brushing against Kurt's ear as he spoke.

"Let me take Ford to my place for tonight and I will think about it. Hypothetically."

Kurt's breath hitched in his throat at the sounds Blaine made as he ate the piece of cake and his breath completely left his body when Blaine's lips dusted his ear.

"He would love that. Just know that I am not responsible for any broken bones that may happen when he tackles you as soon as you walk into that door. Still have your key?"

When Blaine nodded, Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck hugging him tight and whispering in his ear.

"Bye B."

Kurt smirked when he pulled back kissing him on the cheek before he headed for the door.

"Bye Kurt."

Blaine's voice was no more than a whisper as he watched Kurt got out of the cafe, his breath on Blaine's ear leaving his skin all hot and tingly, his eyes glued to the sway of his hips as he walked. He was just the most stunning thing Blaine had ever seen.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**(AN: As always we want to let you know how much we appreciate all your reviews, retweets and reblogs of our story, it is truly amazing! This is a longer chapter but we are hoping you won't mind ;). There are also pictures associated with the chapter so if you want to see those please view our tumblr page. The link is in our profile.**

**Just as a heads up there is some hot Vyce smut at the end of the chapter, but if you aren't in to reading that sort of thing, the rest of the chapter before that is definitely worth the read. Enjoy!)**

"_Maybe tonight you're scared of falling, and maybe there's somebody here or somewhere else you're thinking about, worrying over, fretting over, trying to figure out if you want to fall, or how and when you're gonna land, and i gotta tell you, friends, to stop thinking about the landing, because it's all about falling."  
_― David Levithan, _Will Grayson, Will Grayson  
_

Blaine pushed the door open and let Ford in, chuckling at the way he jumped inside, wagging his tail happily. 

"Yeah yeah, I've missed having you here too baby." 

He hung his jacket on the hook behind the door and followed Ford into his living room, sitting down next to where he was lying on the floor cushions. He leaned back against the wall and pulled Ford closer to him, lazily patting his head as Ford snuggled even closer to his chest. 

"You know that chick was totally checking you out at the park. And she was a fine Akita man. You could've had an Asian one night stand. Your loss." 

He smiled when Ford started to nuzzle against his palm as he rubbed his ear. 

"And that Australian shepherd you were making heart eyes at was a dude. Do you have anything to tell me? You know daddy and I love you no matter." 

He sat straighter when he heard his phone chime in his pocket, taking it out to see he got a text from Kurt, saying he had fun today. He grinned stupidly and went back to patting Ford's belly when he barked to take the attention he lost to his daddy again. 

"Do you know how hard it is to hold back when it comes to your daddy? All I want is to just take... Well it's better if you don't hear about what I want. But I'm warning you buddy, no sleeping between us when daddy and I have sexy times, okay? We can all still cuddle in the mornings, I promise, but no cock-blocking." 

He replied to Kurt's text and laughed at the grumbling noise coming from his stomach. 

"See, this is the voice of sacrifice. I never share my cheeseburgers. Never. And if you want to keep this special position in my life, you won't tell daddy I fed you them today. He would flip if he knew what we put in your tummy." 

He tickled Ford's belly when he started to bark excitedly, closing his mouth with his other hand as he yawned. 

"You tired me out today. But I totally won the tug of war. Wanna take a nap?" 

He stood up lazily and waited for Ford to do the same, shaking his head when he didn't move. 

"You are not sleeping here Ford. I am not passing a chance to have a Hummel in my bed. Come on."

Xxx

"Okay baby this is getting ridiculous. I've talked to your voicemail more that I've talked to you this last week. And believe me I'd rather hear your sexy voice than that robotic woman's... Ugh I am sorry. I didn't mean to rant. And I am no better than you anyway. New school kicking my butt and you know it is a cute butt, make them stop.  
NO IT IS NOT BLAINE IT IS BRYCE. MY BOYFRIEND.  
Sorry the girls in my class have a little crush on Blaine and they thought I was talking to him. They don't know you are even cuter than him though and I want to keep it that way. Ok I gotta run to my history of photography class. Fun! I swear I know every single thing the prof reads from his book! Call me conceited. Call me any time. COMING! Ok really going this time! Miss you loads."  
xxx

Kurt: How's my boy doing?  
Kurt: Oh and how's Ford? ;)

Blaine: You're not allowed to be this adorable. Not yet. Ford is awesome, currently cuddled up by my side. We are in love. :)

Kurt: I told you not to make me jealous of my own dog Blaine!

Blaine: And you shouldn't. His loyalty still lies with you if that's what you are worried about...  
Blaine: Oh and did I mention we are in my bed?

Kurt: If I can't be adorable you can't be... Well like that!

Blaine: Why? Because you just want to kiss me now? :)

Kurt: I want to kiss you all the time.

Blaine: Good things happen to those who wait.

Kurt: Well if I can't kiss you just yet, can I at least take you on a date? Like a real date. Where I can be as adorable as I want and you just have to take it.

Blaine: I may not *just* have to take it if you keep this up. And yeah maybe we can do that.

Kurt: No maybes Blaine. Yes or No?

Blaine: What is a no? I don't speak that language.

Kurt: I'm smiling my Blaine smile right now. Does Friday work?

Blaine: Friday is perfect. Your Blaine smile is even more perfect.

Kurt: It's only perfect because you are perfect. Okay I will see you Friday, get ready to be swept off your feet Mr. Director!

Blaine: I love confidence in a man, but we will see. Now excuse me as I go back to my lover. He wants my attention you know.  
xxx

ViviEn! Damnit babe how do we keep missing each other? As soon as I noticed I had a missed call from you I left my meeting to call you back but I guess I am too late. This job Kurt scored me is freaking awesome but if I had known it would keep me so busy that I talk to my girlfriends answering machine more than I talk to her I may have rethought it. And if I didn't totally understand how it is to go to school for something you are really passionate about I would tell you to skip a couple classes and get that sexy butt of yours over to me right this second! I just fucking MISS YOU! I miss your smile, I miss the evil eye you give me when I tickle you even though you secretly love it, I miss your lips… God those lips! YEAH YEAH COMING! MY GIRLFRIEND, FUCK YOU, IF YOU SAW HER YOU WOULD BE WHIPPED TOO! Okay, okay, I have a photo shoot I have to assist on so I better stop thinking about your lips if I don't want to get fired for being a perv. If I don't see or talk to you soon I will go crazy so this phone tag better end soon! Miss you beautiful!  
xxx

Kurt took a nervous breath as he walked into the Plaza Hotel, noticing all the detailed architecture as he walked past the concierge to the bar. The bar was dimly lit and had a distinct high class 20's feel to it with slight modern overtures. Kurt found a small table in the back with high backed chairs and a window with a great view of 5th street below. He tried to relax as he waited for Blaine imagining himself back in the early days of this historic hotel when only the most important people sipped on wine and brandy's in this very same bar. They used to say that nothing unimportant happened at the Plaza and Kurt desperately hoped that this was the case with his first date with the most amazing man he's ever met. Kurt was startled out of his day dream when his phone buzzed with a text from Blaine saying he just arrived. He typed a quick text letting him know where he was and stood up from his table to wait for him.

Kurt smoothed out his Perry Ellis vest and tried to do some last minute hair touch ups in the mirror behind the bar before Blaine walked through the doors. He bit his lip, when Blaine got blocked by two taller men as he walked through the double doors. Kurt smiled unbelievably at him thinking that Blaine looked even more gorgeous than the last time he saw him and he didn't even think that was possible. He waved Blaine over to the table and waited for him to make it through the small crowd of people immediately pulling him into his arms and hugging him. He sighed in Blaine's ear as he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and spoke softly.

"How do you get more beautiful every time I see you?"

Blaine had been chomping at the bit since Kurt texted him the details of their date and told him they were having drinks at the Plaza hotel. Blaine didn't tell Kurt before but it was on Blaine's NYC wish list and what was even better was that he had wanted to do the exact same thing with Kurt. One day. One day when he could just have Kurt all to himself. He bit his lip to keep himself from grinning big when he wrapped his arms around Kurt's slender waist, inhaling his smell deeply as the hug lasted a little too long which was the normal standard for them.

"I think we should reserve that adjective only for you. You look stunning."

Kurt blushed and pulled out Blaine's chair wondering if this boy would ever not make him feel like his heart was going to explode. He sat across from Blaine and signaled the waiter over so they could order drinks. Kurt ordered a nice Sauvignon Blanc, while Blaine ordered a whisky on the rocks which Kurt was hoping to taste on his lips later. After the waiter walked away Kurt leaned back in his chair and looked around the bar before focusing his eyes back on Blaine.

"So this is one stop of many for our date. And you know I wouldn't miss a chance to connect them all with a theme so our theme tonight is films in New York City."

Kurt had been planning the date all week so he looked up at Blaine before continuing to see if he approved of the idea and a small smile formed on his face when he noticed Blaine's eyes get wide with excitement.

"The Plaza has been pretty iconic in movies since the 1930's. I didn't even realize Blaine but tons of movies were filmed here; The Way We Were, Sleepless in Seattle, The Great Gatsby… the list is endless. I've never been here before, never felt like I was worthy enough but with you sitting next to me I feel like we could totally show up all those famous people and royalty that came here before us."

Blaine listened to Kurt with a spark in his eyes, his heart leaping at the fact he was doing all that only for Blaine. He watched him thank the waiter when he came back with his drinks in such a classy manner that Blaine thought the royalty could learn a few things from Kurt Hummel.

He smiled at Kurt and raised his glass towards him, taking a small sip.

"And don't forget Funny Girl and Scent of a Woman."

Blaine looked around, taking in the glamorous chandeliers, leather chairs and big wooden doors.

"This is just amazing Kurt. We don't even need to go anywhere else. The fact that you thought about all this is more than enough. And you should know by now I think you're worth everything."

Kurt hooked his ankle around Blaine's under the table smiling at his words.

"You're special so I just wanted this to match that. And truthfully I just wanted to see your eyes light up like that, so sort of shellfish on my part."

The waiter came by offering them complementary caviar which they both took, each taking a bite before looking at each other with disgusted looks and forcing themselves to swallow. Once they both took long drinks to wash the taste from their mouth they both started cracking up. Kurt smiled and leaned back watching Blaine laugh, thinking that it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard and he would do anything to hear that the rest of his life. His phone buzzed with a text and after reading it he threw some cash on the table and stood up holding out his hand for Blaine.

"Our town car awaits sir."

Blaine didn't waste a single second taking the hand Kurt held out for him, their fingers interlocked automatically as he raised an eyebrow at Kurt.

"Town car? You're determined to sweep me off my feet, aren't you?"

He let Kurt lead them outside after a very intimate elevator ride, hips pressed against hips, Kurt's face so close Blaine actually thought they were exchanging their breathes instead of taking new ones. They both chuckled nervously when they were finally outside, a white Lincoln Town Car waiting for them. Blaine whistled quietly and leant down a little to whisper in his ear playfully.

"Admit it. You totally have plans for that backseat."

Kurt choked on his own shallow breath when Blaine referenced the back seat. He would have been lying if he said the thought never crossed his mind but he was happily surprised that it had crossed Blaine's. Kurt slid in close as the driver shut the door and feigned shock looking directly at Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson! I'm offended! I am a complete gentleman! But… if you have plans, well I wouldn't want to get in the way of those."

Kurt winked and chuckled as Blaine tried to hide his blush. The car started to drive to their next destination on the route Kurt planned taking them past several film locations that he pointed out to Blaine. His breath caught in his chest every time he leaned across him to see something out the window and he couldn't help but grin at Blaine's excitement.

The car pulled up at the Southstreet Seaport and Kurt took Blaine's hand to walk him down the pier. He thanked god traffic wasn't too bad and they had made it just in time for the sunset.

"Do you recognize where we are?"

Blaine looked down at their intertwined fingers and gave Kurt a ridiculously big grin before looking around. He could see the Brooklyn Bridge perfectly as they stopped in front of a "No Fishing Allowed at This Location" sign.

"I feel like it's from a Woody Allen movie but I can't exactly recall which one."

He turned to face Kurt with a playful smile on his face, looking at him through his eyelashes.

"Do I get a hint?"

Kurt smiled a shy smile and he bit his lip at the hint he wanted to give him.

"Y-yeah, I knew you would get the Woody Allen part… and as for the hit, I guess I can give you just one."

Kurt grabbed Blaine by the hips and gently pulled him close and then started to move in slowly looking into his eyes for any sign of hesitation. But there was none and before he knew it his eyes were closed and his lips were pressed sweetly against Blaine's. He didn't push the kiss further, not knowing what was right for a first date with a man he felt like he knew for a lifetime, but it didn't matter. He was perfectly content leaving his lips pressed against Blaine's like this forever, feeling the electricity coursing between them.

Blaine sighed into the kiss the moment Kurt's lips touched his, his hand flying to Kurt's face, cradling it, his thumb brushing against the soft skin on his neck. He wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist and pulled him even closer; taking whatever Kurt was willing to give him. He pecked Kurt's lips sweetly one more time before pulling back slightly to speak against them, his teeth brushing against Kurt's bottom lip from how big he was smiling.

"That makes you Annie then... Since you're the prettier one."

Kurt shook his head and turned Blaine around by his hips so they could watch the sunset over the Brooklyn Bridge. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist from behind and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, pressing his body hard against his and whispered in his ear.

"New York is so much more beautiful now that you are here."

After the sun had just about given way to the moon, he kissed Blaine's cheek and untangled his hands from his waist once again interlocking their fingers so they could walk across the Brooklyn Bridge.

"C'mon. We have dinner reservations."

Blaine brought Kurt's hand up to his lips, placing a kiss on his knuckles, feeling like he was high on drugs, his cheeks hurting from smiling too much, too big.

"You are too good to me."

He wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist and smiled when Kurt dropped his head on his shoulder, walking lazily because they weren't in a rush. Because they had all the time in the world.

"You know what?"

He looked forward, a small smile on his lip as he saw Kurt looking at him from the corner of his eyes.

"Despite all this beauty around us, I still can't see anything as breathtaking as you are."

Kurt's heart swelled at Blaine's words and he kissed Blaine's shoulder trying to hold back his grin that seemed to be plastered on his face since the moment Blaine walked into that bar. Kurt steered them toward the River Café enjoying the comfortable silence and the way Blaine would pull him closer each time their bodies stopped touching. He smirked at Blaine and then gave the hostess his name and she led them back to their table right on the waterfront with a view of the entire city through the big bay windows.

"I know there have been movie scenes filmed here but mostly I just brought you for the amazing views and to taste the exquisite food."

Blaine reached out to take Kurt's hand in his the moment the waiter left their table with their orders; lobster as main course -because Kurt told Blaine he wasn't living until he had a taste of their lobsters- and a bottle of Chardonnay, Blaine still in awe of the events of the day.

"I can't believe how much thought you put into all this. Everything's been just perfect. Nobody's ever done anything like this for me before. I don't even know what to say."

Blaine wasn't exaggerating when he said Kurt truly swept him off his feet. It wasn't just the expensive restaurants or beautiful sunset that left him speechless. It was the way Kurt looked at him with so much affection, warmth, would he dare say; love, in his eyes, the way he smiled at him so openly like this was the first time he let himself be truly with Blaine, the way he never let go of Blaine's hand no matter what they were doing, the way he kissed him so tentatively but just as passionately. Blaine's head was dizzy and it had nothing to do with the amazing white wine they'd consumed generously.

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand back raising his eyebrow when he said no one had done anything like that for him before because it truly baffled Kurt's mind that no one had treated him like he should be treated. It was as simple as that, Blaine was special and he deserved the world. Kurt was still amazed that he even got the oppertunity to try to show Blaine how exceptional he was after everything he did, he was determined to never be the source of a frown on his face ever again.

"This is how you deserve to be treated Blaine, you are the most outstanding person I have ever met and this whole night is just to make sure you know that. My favorite thing in the world is to see you smile so this whole day was completely worth it for me."

Kurt looked deep into Blaine's eyes, the flecks of gold in them sparkling against the lights from the harbor.

"I know I hurt you in the past, but Blaine I want you to know I will try my hardest to be the man you deserve. I care about you so much, and no matter how long it takes, no matter what happens, I know we were meant for each other and I will never give up on us."

Blaine listened to what Kurt was saying closely, the butterflies throwing a party in his stomach when he heard Kurt talk about being meant for each other. He looked back in Kurt's eyes, getting lost in the beautiful deep blue for a while.

"You just don't get it do you? All I've ever wanted was just to be the man that got to call you his. I don't need grand gestures to be swept off my feet. Because honestly, you got that covered a long time ago. I do know we were meant to be. Of course we were. I just wanted you to be mine. Only mine. And you weren't ready for that. But lately you've been making me believe maybe now you are."

Kurt didn't take his eyes off of Blaine's even when the waitress came with the check; he just fished out his credit card and gave it to her without even looking at the bill.

"I am Blaine. I so am. Ever since I met you, actually probably even before I knew who *you* actually were my heart belonged to you only, it just took a while for my brain to catch up. You make me feel things I have never felt before, and I never want those feelings to end."

Kurt averted his eyes slightly, worrying that he said too much and not enough at the same time. He looked down at their hands and squeezed Blaine's tighter.

Blaine reached out to lift Kurt's chin up to make him look at him again, brushing his thumb across his bottom lip before leaning forward to land a quick kiss on Kurt's lips.

"Do you really think I can stop feeling whatever I am feeling for you just like that? That's not gonna happen Kurt. I want you. I want us. "

As soon as Blaine's lips touched Kurt's he felt tingles throughout his entire body and he smiled against them before Blaine sat back in his chair. Kurt took a look at his watch and then stood up kissing Blaine's hand as he helped him to his feet.

"One last stop, and if you are good I will even buy you ice cream."

They took the pathway from the restaurant to the park near by that was showing a movie outside in the open. He found the blankets he had set up earlier in the day and led Blaine towards them, looking up as the movie had just started.

"The evening wouldn't be complete without watching an actual movie. "You've Got Mail." I know, I know, kind of corny but kind of fitting don't you think?"

"It's perfect. But this time do I get to be Meg Ryan? Because I actually think Tom Hanks is prettier."

Blaine smiled at Kurt's chuckle and settled him between his legs, his back flat against Blaine's chest as they watched Meg Ryan sleeping in her bed. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist tightly, his fingers interlocked at Kurt's middle. He leant in slightly, just enough to press his cheek against Kurt's neck, the smell of vanilla and something very Kurt intoxicating all his senses.

"This is the kind of night that I never want to end."

Kurt turned his head slightly to face Blaine and pressed his forehead against his.

"This is just the beginning Blaine."

This time they both leaned in for the kiss at the same time resulting in them kissing each other harder than either of them probably had intended but Kurt could feel the desire in that kiss throughout his entire body. He eventually turned back towards the movie a little reluctantly but his attention remained on the boy behind him who never once loosened his grip on his waist.

After the movie finished, he bought them an ice cream cone to share as they walked back to the car. Kurt couldn't tell if he was just under the influence of the whole night or if Blaine was doing it on purpose but the way he licked the ice cream was so sensual that Kurt had to force himself to look away for the first time all night. As they got to the car Kurt stopped Blaine.

"You need to finish the ice cream before we get in. There is no way I can keep control in a small space if you insist on eating it like that."

Blaine smirked at Kurt's words and threw the ice cream cone in the trash can near the car as he licked his lips deliberately.

"Ice cream gone so problem solved. Get in, mister."

He held the door open for Kurt before getting in the car, sliding closer to him until their sides were pressed against each other. He turned slightly so he could fit his face in Kurt's neck. He slid his hand under Kurt's vest, feeling the lines of Kurt's abs through the layer of his dress shirt as his lips caressed Kurt's neck softly at first. He then stuck his tongue out and dragged it along the length of Kurt's neck, his fingers gripping into Kurt's flat stomach.

"You taste *so* much better anyway."

Kurt was taken off guard at Blaine's forwardness as soon as they got in the car that he literally forgot to breathe. He grabbed on tightly to Blaine's inner thigh taking short breaths as he licked up Kurt's neck. He found himself quickly getting into the rhythm Blaine had set and pulled him on to his lap. Kurt ran his hands under back of Blaine's shirt feeling all the muscles flex in his back.

Blaine, encouraged now by Kurt pulling him on to his lap, loosened his tie and slowly unbuttoned the first button of his shirt, his lips and tongue never leaving Kurt's creamy skin as he did so. He grabbed the back of Kurt's head and kissed his way down Kurt's Adam's apple, sucking at the soft skin until he was sure he left a small mark before leaning up, eyes on Kurt's, lips inches away from each other, his voice no more than a breathy whisper.

"Want to taste you everywhere."

Kurt's eyes rolled into the back of his head at Blaine's words imagining what it would feel like having his tongue work the same magic a little lower. Kurt moved his hands up to a Blaine's shirt unbuttoning several buttons in an impressive fashion. His voice was at least an octave lower than normal as he spoke.

"I want you so bad B."

Blaine went from half hard to achingly hard in one single second, the way Kurt called him B made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He grabbed Kurt's face between his hands and leaned in to crash their lips together, teeth hitting teeth as he moved on top of Kurt so now their hard-ons rubbed against each other, eliciting a loud moan from each of them. He sucked Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth, grinding down on his crotch while his fingers slid in to Kurt's now half unbuttoned shirt and caressed his nipple teasingly. It was the abrupt way the car came to a stop that made Blaine wake up from the best dream he'd been having and pull his lips away from Kurt's, looking out the window to see they were in his neighborhood, more specifically right across his apartment building. He buried his face in Kurt's neck to catch his breath for a while before pulling back. He leaned in and ghosted his lips against Kurt's, his voice in a very playful tone as he spoke against them.

"But Kurt. Good things happen to those who wait."

He kissed Kurt's lips loudly one more time before getting out of the car hastily, holding his blazer jacket in front of himself to hide a very obvious problem. He took his phone out of his pocket, his hand still shaking as he typed out a text for Kurt.

Blaine: Thanks for everything. I had *so* much fun. Let's do this again?

PS I can still taste you in my mouth.

Xxx

Vivien: God Bryce that voice again! I am so done with her.. With this. I really don't like your job so much right now. I miss being in my boyfriend's arms but you aren't here. I was with Kurt and Blaine but there was some intense foot movement under the table I figured I'd leave them alone. And now I am all ALONE. I love waking up to your morning texts I do but sometimes it is just not enough you know. Ugh I am sorry I've just really missed you okay? Can we please do something about this soon? At this point I'd even settle for a skype date just so you know. And I lied. I like your job. It makes you happy. I love *seeing* you happy. Just call me soon please.

xxx

banderson It is like he puts sunshine in my chest. #cheesyandproud

Xxx

Bryce: "Are you fucking kidding me?! Sorry babe I'm sure that is not the first thing you want to hear when you listen to a voicemail, but Jesus this has to stop! I miss having you in my arms and in my bed and just honestly I really miss your voice and your laugh. I am going out of my mind not talking to you. And I have a love hate relationship with your school right now. I love that you love it but I HATE that your schedule seems the exact opposite of mine! Ugh and I hate that you can't just kiss me to calm me down and tell me not to worry. You know what?! I am leaving work now and going straight over to where we first met, like in person and waiting for you. Meet me by the big Oak tree whenever you get this. I will seriously wait all night ViviEn, but please don't make me. I better see you soon." 

Xxx

KurtHummel Everything. He is just everything.

Xxx

Vivien took her lip gloss out of her bag, applying it on her lips as she walked to where Bryce told her to meet him with quick steps. She only now noticed her hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing torn jeans with pink Superga shoes. She couldn't even stress out about it now because she just wanted to see her boyfriend so badly. She skipped her advanced photography class for him for god's sake and if that didn't say anything about just how gone she was, she didn't know what else would.

She checked her reflection on the window of the coffee shop she passed and thought, at least her lips looked amazing and she had a feeling that would be all Bryce care about anyway. She pocketed her phone and about ran to Bryce's arms when she saw him leaning back against the oak tree. There was only ten feet between them when Vivien couldn't take it anymore and pretty much jumped into Bryce's arms, letting out a squeak when Bryce picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist immediately.

"Let's never do that again you asshole."

The smile on Bryce's face when he saw Vivien walking with quick little steps almost didn't fit it was so big. He would have run straight to her if he didn't love watching the way her hips moved as she walked. Everything was right in the world when she jumped into his arms and he wrapped them around her waist so tight. He hugged her like that for a while before moving her back slightly to look into her eyes. Bryce held on to her with one arm, using the other to reach up and move a piece of her hair behind her ear getting lost in the beauty right in front of him.

"God you are so beautiful."

As soon as that shy smile he had grown to love came across her face he couldn't take it anymore and he pressed his lips to hers, the kiss instantly turning from sweet to pure passion and need.

Vivien moved her hands up to Bryce's face, holding it between her hands as she kissed him back just as urgently and passionately. She grabbed the back of Bryce's head and deepened the kiss, letting Bryce slide his tongue between her lips and gasping as it slid against hers. She pulled back a little to take a much needed breath, her cheeks red and her breathing far too heavy for someone who wasn't moving 90% of her body. She bit her lip and hid her face in Bryce's neck.

"Um Blaine will be at school for like three more hours you know..."

Vivien's words went straight to his already half hard best friend and he kissed Vivien's hair before throwing her over his shoulder and started to walk in the direction of Blaine's place.  
He laughed loudly at the squeaks and the unconvincing protests from Vivien as he continued to walk with a purpose, smacking her ass playfully each time she told him to put her down.

She pressed her cheek against Bryce's back, blushing even deeper when an old lady held her gaze and winked at her, kicking Bryce's stomach with her knee halfheartedly, the cheerful tone of her voice giving her away.

"God Bryce if I knew you were such a cave man..."

Bryce surprised himself at how fast he made it to Vivien's place, but when you are determined anything is possible. He finally set Vivien down so she could unlock the door pressing his whole body into her and whispered into her ear as she tried to fit her key in the slot.

"Get that door open and I will be whatever you want me to be."

Vivien closed her eyes and just tried to pretend there weren't sparks coursing through her when she felt Bryce's whole body against her, his breath in her ear creating goose bumps all over. She managed to unlock the door after a few unsuccessful attempts and turned around to face Bryce, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt with one hand and opening the door with the other, pulling him inside slowly.

"Let's discuss this in my room handsome."

Bryce let Vivien pull him into the apartment, shutting the door with his foot as to not take his eyes off of a very seductive looking Vivien. He backed her towards the bedroom letting her unbutton his shirt all the way and drop it to the ground somewhere between the kitchen and the family room. He watched her with dark eyes and peeled her t-shirt up over her head tossing it on the ground, taking a slight step back to admire the body before him licking his lips at the way the top of her breasts peeked out of her floral bra. He pushed her hard against the wall grabbing her wrists to bring her arms above her head and smashed his lips against hers eliciting small moans from her making him rock hard in seconds.

Vivien lifted her arms up obediently, the way Bryce had her wrists in a strong hold turning her on to no end. She opened her mouth a little wider, letting Bryce nibble at her lip, tasting her with his tongue, not holding back the sounds that escaped her lips as she felt how much this was affecting Bryce too. She bit down on her own lip as Bryce didn't stop with her mouth, giving equal and arousing attention to her neck, her eyelids, her ears. Vivien loved that Bryce had no problem spending that much time on kissing, especially when he knew they were on the fast track to something more.

Bryce had never wanted something as bad as he wanted Vivien in that moment; actually want wasn't the right word. Need. Need was what he would use to describe how he felt, he needed her kisses, he needed her petite body pressed against his, he needed to be consumed by her. He released her hands and growled as they immediately went to work on his belt while he continued to suck a bruise on her neck. His voice came out more desperate than he intended.

"Vivien, baby, please take me to bed."

Vivien returned her gaze to Bryce when she heard the deep breathy" please" near her ear. She unbuckled Bryce's belt quickly, pants pulled down almost immediately after before she backed him against the bed. She pulled back slightly to take in the gorgeous sight in front her. Bryce was toned everywhere, six-packs trailing down his v-line, beautiful pecks begging to be traced by Vivien's tongue, strong muscled arms wrapped around her tiny little waist. She licked her lips without even noticing before pushing him down on the bed, settling herself between Bryce's legs and attaching her mouth to his neck, the smell of Bryce's cologne driving her crazy. She kissed that spot right behind Bryce's ear, her fingertips exploring the solid muscles of his chest, the way their naked skins pressed against each other making breathing a big problem for Vivien.

"God Bryce how do you smell so damn good all the time?"

As Vivien got busy exploring Bryce's chest and arms, Bryce worked on getting her out of her jeans quickly. He undid the button with one flick of his fingers and pushed them down forcefully not moving her from her perfect position on top of him, he just used his foot to push them down the rest of the way. Once that problem was taken care of, his lips once again found hers and his hands found her perfect ass. He started out caressing it over her silk underwear but when she bit his lip with a sexy little smirk he squeezed hard returning her smirk. 

"Ah feisty in bed too, I fucking love that!"

Vivien pulled at Bryce's bottom lip and gave him a playful smile before settling her weight on his body more firmly, her eyes closing on their own accord as she found herself pressed against Bryce from head to toe, feeling him getting impossibly hard as she was also highly aware of the wetness in her panties. She bit her lip and grinded herself against Bryce's throbbing shaft, enjoying the way his grip tightened on her ass. She pressed herself down a little harder, leaning in to whisper in Bryce's ear hotly.

"Tell me what you want."

He moved his hand around to her front slipping his fingers under her panties feeling just how turned on she was. Then he slid her hand from where it was on his chest down his abs to his hard cock.

"That's all for you baby. God I just want to feel you all over."

Vivien let out a broken moan when Bryce slid his hand in her panties, her whole body on fire as she moved down on Bryce's, her fingernails scratching against his skin as she slid down. Vivien looked up at Bryce with a dark look before hooking her fingers around the waistband of his boxers and pulling them down, eliciting a loud moan when he grasped the shaft of his hard cock. She licked her lips and started to pump his shaft up and down, up and down, pumping the head of it when Bryce started to breath brokenly, his gasps getting more audible. She leant down and licked her way down Bryce's v-line, speeding up the pace and stroking him as fast as she could at the same time.

"Damn Bryce you feel o-oh so good."

She dug her fingernails into Bryce's toned stomach as she started to grind down on his thigh in sync with her hand, feeling the pre-come oozing out of the tip of his cock, her bottom lip between her teeth, the look Bryce was giving her turning her on more than anything else.

Bryce could feel how wet Vivien was for him as she grinded down on his leg, that mixed with the way she was working his cock with her hand and the intenseness of her glare made it too easy for Bryce to fall apart. He let the loud moan that he was trying to hold back out and came hard all over his stomach and her hand. He breathed heavily for a while looking into Vivien's eyes as he came down from his orgasm. He wiped a little bit of cum from his stomach with his finger and smeared it on her already parted lips, groaning as she stuck out her tongue and licked it right up. He instantly flipped her over and hovered above her tiny frame.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good."

He pushed her panties all the way off and started to massage her clit vigorously sucking on her neck the whole time.

Vivien held onto Bryce's arm tightly as he flipped them over and pressed his fingers against where she needed him most, her eyes closing in pleasure as Bryce kept rubbing his clit alternating between painfully slowly and deliciously fast, her lips swollen from how hard she was biting them. She pressed her head back into the pillow, feeling the waves of pleasure coursing through her body, her toes curling, her nails leaving prints on Bryce's large arms as she felt her orgasm hit her hard. Bryce's name was the only thing that managed to escape her now suddenly dry lips.

The way Vivien said Bryce's name so desperately as she hit her orgasm was the hottest thing Bryce had ever heard. He placed light kisses on her collar bone as she came down, taking his two fingers and sucking on them while looking up at her through his eyelashes.

"You taste even better than I thought."

Vivien watched Bryce suck on his fingers with dark cheeks, reaching out to grab the back of his neck to pull him down, pressing their lips together so she wouldn't end up blurting out something that was probably too soon to say.

Bryce leaned down and kissed Vivien slowly this time, exploring her mouth with his tongue as the butterflies went crazy in his stomach. When he felt her start to pull back he shook his head and pressed his lips harder against hers just to keep from saying the words that were on the very tip of his tongue.


End file.
